Binding Contract
by Kryin Ashley
Summary: Retreat and regroup. That is what has happened. However, the second half of the war is coming and someone else has taken the reigns in the Gotei 13. Can she lead them to victory against Aizen? Ensemble fic, meaning many ships.
1. Prologue: Like Clockwork

**Binding Contract**

**Prologue: Like Clockwork**

**

* * *

**

Unohana Retsu cleared her throat softly. It was loud enough for the other taichos to hear. They immediately began quieting their individual conversations. Eventually, she had their attention.

"The King has made a few requests," she said.

Kyoraku snorted. "That's putting it lightly, Unohana-taicho," he said.

Unohana nodded. "Given our situation in the war and where we stand militaristically, he thought it best to suggest..."

"... or demand..." Hitsugaya murmured.

"... a few things. One has to do with Hirako Shinji. The King wants him and the others brought back to Soul Society and reinstated in the Gotei Thirteen," Unohana said.

"Unohana-taicho, that'll be mighty hard. I think Hirako and the others rather like being the outcasts," Kyoraku said.

Unohana nodded. "I'm afraid that the King didn't leave it up for discussion. The next request he made concerned Yamamoto-soutaicho's successor." Unohana took a deep breath. "The King believes the successor is best suited for taking up the reigns in the second half of this battle."

"Wouldn't power just pass on to you, Unohana-taicho?" Soifon asked.

Unohana shook her head. "In another situation, perhaps it would. However, the King desires another to lead the Gotei Thirteen," Unohana said.

For a moment, the taichos all looked around at one another. They were a little stunned that one of their most competent and powerful had been turned away from the job by the King himself.

Mayuri sighed. "Well do not leave us in suspense, Unohana-taicho. Arrangements must be made and such," he said impatiently.

Unohana shot the scientist a kind, yet irksome eye. "In a moment, Kurotsuchi-taicho. I'm not even entirely sure she will accept the job. She is a stubborn one."

Here, Kyoraku glanced up. "_**SHE**_? Surely you don't mean..." He stopped when Unohana nodded. "Oh dear me..."

* * *

In the world of the living, in spirit particle-rich Karakura Town, Soifon and the Onmitsukido appeared outside the warehouse where the Vizards were known to reside. The tiny woman waltzed up to the door and rapped firmly on it. Kuna Mashiro appeared at the door and gazed down at the short woman. She now sported an eye patch over her right eye.

"Soifon-taicho, what are you doing here?" she asked. She sounded way too happy for Soifon's liking.

"I'm looking for Hirako Shinji. It's urgent," Soifon said.

Shinji looked up at the sound of his name. He saw Soifon looming at the doorway and stood up. Somehow, he already knew what she was there for. He could see in her eyes that she knew he knew.

Mashiro turned and looked up at Shinji. "What's going on?"

Shinji stared defiantly back at Soifon for a good thirty seconds. Then he shook his head and looked away. "Not happening," he said.

"You have to. You all have to," she said, stepping inside the warehouse. Shinji looked back at her. "The King commands it."

Love and Rose came out from the back. "Who commands what? What's going on?" Love asked.

"The Spirit King _**COMMANDS**_ our return to Soul Society," Shinji spat.

Love, Rose, and Mashiro exchanged bewildered looks. They said nothing for the longest. Mashiro was finally the one who spoke. "Why?" She looked at Soifon. "Why should we go back? Why do we _**HAVE**_ to go back?"

Soifon sighed. "I don't know the King's reasoning for this. He just reque-demanded it. He also made another peculiar demand regarding the new soutaicho. Listen," she looked back at Shinji, "I don't make the rules. I just abide by them. Please don't make my job any harder than it needs to be. At least come talk to Unohana-taicho and the others."

Shinji stared at Soifon. He could feel the others looking at him. They considered him the de facto leader of their group. They looked to him to make the "important" decisions regarding the group. That's how it had always been. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine. Just answer me one question." He watched Soifon nod. "Who is going to replace the old man?" he asked.

Soifon stiffened. She looked away towards the wall. "Someone I've never heard of. Someone named..."

Shinji's eyebrows rose at the name. Then he started laughing. He doubled over, holding his abdomen. Everyone looked at him as tears started falling from his eyes. He leaned against the wall, beating his fist against it. Pretty soon, he was on his knees and still laughing. Finally, his laughter quelled and looked back at Soifon.

"I fail to see how this is funny," she said. "Is something wrong with this choice?"

Shinji's signature grin appeared on his face. "Good luck," he said cryptically.

* * *

"These gigai things are uncomfortable. I don't know how the others do it," Kyoraku said as he fidgeted next to Nanao.

"Taicho, please compose yourself. We've arrived," Nanao said. She glanced up at the building before them.

They were in the world of the living, on the outskirts of Karakura Town. Before them stood a little shop. In the shop's windows were a number of clocks. Nanao looked around at them before heading for the door. She went inside with Kyoraku following closely behind. Supposedly, there was someone very special that worked and resided in the little shop.

"Just a moment! I'll be right with you!" a female's voice said from the front of the cluttered clock shop.

Nanao was amazed at the amount of clocks that were around. There were even sundials and hourglasses. She looked up at her taicho. He did not seem surprised at all by the clutter or the content of the shop. In fact, he seemed impressed; he was examining some of them. Nanao pulled him along towards the front of the shop. Nanao paused when a woman came out from the back of the shop, wiping her hands on an apron. There was oil on them. It appeared as though she had been tampering with something.

"How may I he..." She stopped when her eyes met Kyoraku's. They widened slightly before narrowing almost to the point of slits. She wore her thick sandy blonde hair up in a sloppy knot. Her brown eyes were behind square glasses. She was about Nanao's height and she looked very young even though Nanao guessed she was at least as old as Kyoraku.

"Hello, Midori-chan," Kyoraku said, tipping his hat.

She folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "Shunsui." Her eyes fell on Nanao for a split second before returning back to Kyoraku. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I need you to come with us," he said.

She stared at him with a bland expression. "That's it? You want me to come back to Soul Society? For what? I no longer have a life there," she said.

Kyoraku smiled. "Now why would you say that? You're a shinigami and one of the best, if I remember correctly. Besides, there's something we need you to do," he said. He looked down at Nanao.

Nanao's eyes widened a bit. She looked back at the woman. She looked down at the small paper that had the woman's name on it. Then she looked back at her. "Satoru-san, the Gotei Thirteen asks that you become the new soutaicho," she said quickly.

Satoru Midori unfolded her arms. She looked from Kyoraku to Nanao and back to Kyoraku again. Then she laughed. "Soutaicho? That's a good one! That's the best joke I've heard in years! Centuries, even!" she said.

"We're serious. The King himself has requested that you become..." Nanao stopped when Kyoraku touched her shoulder. She looked up at him. He motioned for her to back down a bit. Nanao silently obeyed and looked back at Satoru. She had crossed her arms again.

"Where is your zanpakuto? It has to be somewhere among all this disorder," Kyoraku said, looking around the shop.

Satoru shrugged. "I haven't seen that thing in decades. Even if I took the time to find it, I doubt I could communicate with it," she said. She turned away from him. "So I suppose the job is out of the question if I don't have a zanpakuto."

"You'll find they're very persuasive, Satoru-san," a new voice said. They all turned to see Shinji walking into the shop. He glanced around for a moment before looking at the woman behind the counter. A grin spread across his face and he tipped his paperboy hat at her. "Long time no see."

"Shinji, you never call me Satoru or use an honorific to address me. Why, after so many years, would you start now?" she asked.

"Well, I heard about your newly-appointed position and I couldn't help but show you the proper respect." He gave her a lazy eye. "They're making me go back as well. I suppose they'll have to drag you back kicking and screaming, eh?"

Satoru frowned. She looked at Kyoraku and Nanao. "They'll have to kill me. Besides, I've already stated that I don't have a zanpakuto. I haven't even taken the form of a shinigami in about a hundred years. I'm not even sure my powers still exist within me," she said.

Kyoraku smirked. "From the feel of it, you haven't lost your powers, Midori-chan. You still can't control those emotions of yours. You're like an open book," he said.

Satoru pursed her lips. She knew he was right; she was emanating reiatsu through her gigai like the sun emanated light. She heard Shinji snicker and glared at him.

"He's right, ya know? Outside of a battle, your reiatsu management is piss-poor," he said. "You could energize a power plant single-handedly."

"I didn't ask your opinion on my reiatsu management skills, Shinji. You either, Shunsui. As far as I'm concerned, the Spirit King can shove his offer right back up his..." Satoru stopped as Kyoraku placed a finger on her lips. She glared at him through her glasses. "Why me?"

Kyoraku sighed. "If I were to be frank about it, I suppose the Spirit King thinks your ability is the most useful. Out of all of us, you're the most powerful, too," he said.

Shinji scoffed and crossed his arms. "You mean the most hax," he mumbled. Everyone looked at him. "Aw come on. You have to admit your ability is pretty unfair."

Satoru squeezed her fists together. "And yours isn't? Shunsui and Juushiro, too?"

"But yours trumps us all!" Shinji argued back.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

Nanao looked between the two she had been told were once two of the most respected taichos in all of the Gotei 13. They were arguing childishly. _This is who the Spirit King expects us to appoint as our soutaicho? She's more powerful the Kyoraku-taicho? Even Unohana-taicho_? Nanao squinted at Satoru as she continued to argue with Shinji about the "hax-ness" of their zanpakuto abilities. _That... I truly find hard to believe_...

"Are you sure she's the one, taicho?" Nanao asked.

Kyoraku simply nodded as he listened to Shinji and Satoru's argument. As far as he was concerned, it was just like old times. "Absolutely. It'll be nice having the old group back together; especially when Juushiro is better."

This got Satoru's attention. "What has happened to Juushiro?" she asked. She looked from Shinji to Kyoraku. "Well? Out with it, one of you," she said.

"Some Arrancar kid put a hand through his chest. He'll make a recovery, but it'll be a while," Kyoraku said.

Satoru frowned. "Out."

"But..." Nanao began. She stopped when she saw the look on Satoru's face. Kyoraku touched Nanao's shoulder and they turned to leave. They all left the woman alone with her clocks.

* * *

Outside the shop, Shinji leaned against the wall. "She never changes. Still scary as hell," he said. "Probably why the Spirit King wants her as soutaicho."

Kyoraku smiled. "Just like Unohana. It's no wonder they were best friends. They're both so frightening."

"There is a slight difference in their fear factor, though." Shinji leaned up off of the wall. "With Retsu, you had no idea why you were frightened. Sweet lady like her? Why the hell would you be scared of her? But, Midori's a different story," he said.

"How so?" Nanao asked.

Shinji smiled and looked down at Nanao. "With Midori, you know _**EXACTLY**_ why you're afraid," he said mysteriously.

* * *

Satoru looked around at her massive collection of clocks. She did not want to go back to being a shinigami. She sold clocks for a living. She was a timekeeper. She had not been lying when she said that it had been a century since she'd last taken the form of a shinigami. However, she had been lying when she said she had not communicated with her zanpakuto.

_Stupid thing won't leave me alone_, she thought as she headed to the back of the store where she lived in a small apartment. The sheathed object was leaning against the wall, looking harmless as ever. _And it's not hax. Just... different_.

_I take it Hirako called me hax_, the spirit said to her.

Satoru smiled as she examined the marigold sheath. _He always thought you were just because he couldn't get around you. He's such a sore loser. Are you ready for war? Do you want to go into battle_?

_Aren't those questions I should be asking you_? the spirit countered. _Do you wish to lead an entire army into battle? You've heard of this enemy they are facing_...

Satoru unsheathed her zanpakuto. She looked up and down the blade. "Aizen Sosuke. Never met him, but I'm sure Retsu and the others will tell me all about him."

_So you will do it_?

Satoru sheathed her zanpakuto again with a sigh. "I don't believe I was given much of a choice. The Spirit King _**IS**_ the Spirit King." She walked to the bathroom and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pair of scissors while simultaneously taking her hair down. The wavy sandy locks fell past her shoulders. Satoru held the scissors up and then held up a lock of hair. She then snipped it off, beginning her transformation back into her old, shinigami self.

* * *

**AN: A little info before I get started. I normally don't make... hax characters. However, this new character is intentionally... hax. If you don't know what that word means, it means that she will seemingly have an ability that gives her an unfair advantage over her opponent. And she will be ridiculously powerful. Remember, she's hax. But fear not. It isn't going to be "I am going to win every fight because I'm stronger than you" type hax. There's a reason she left Soul Society and it has to do with her... hax-ness. So just stick around for the reason. Pretty please...**


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Soul Society

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 1: Back to Soul Society**

* * *

Unohana stood outside the assembly hall in the 1st Division. She was waiting. She had been waiting for about fifteen minutes. She knew she should not expect anything more of her good friend. After all, _**TIME**_ was something Satoru Midori believed to be on her side.

In an odd way, it was.

Said shinigami finally appeared in the corridor. She met Unohana's eyes. She walked right up to the other woman and they stood there for a moment, saying nothing. Then they hugged one another, giggling like teenaged girls.

"I can't believe you actually came back," Unohana said as she released Satoru. She touched the sand-colored wavy locks. "And you cut your hair."

Satoru rolled her eyes and pushed up her glasses. "I don't believe I was given a choice in the matter as to whether or not I wanted to come. What the Spirit King wants he usually gets. As for my hair, I had it short when I first became taicho. I'm starting fresh, so it had to come off," she said.

Unohana nodded. "Well, let's go. You have a lot of people to meet."

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo did not understand why he needed to be there. Why did he need to meet the new soutaicho? Of course, he would never disobey Unohana-taicho's orders, especially when they were not necessarily given as orders, but as requests. Still, she had asked him to attend the meeting. He was not a taicho. He was technically not even part of the Gotei 13. The new soutaicho's predecessor had usually just let him do as he pleased.

But now, he stood next to Hitsugaya, waiting. They had all been waiting for over fifteen minutes for the new soutaicho to appear. Sighing, Ichigo looked down at the shorter male.

"Do you know what this new person's like?" he asked irritably.

Hitsugaya shook his head and leaned over to Ichigo. "No. None of us do." He looked over towards Kyoraku and Shinji. They were talking in hushed tones. "Well, some of us do..."

Ichigo caught on quickly enough. Kyoraku and Shinji knew about the new soutaicho. He knew they had been taichos for a long time. Was this new one also part of their highly respected group? Before he could inquire further, the door to the assembly hall opened.

Unohana entered first, a calm expression on her face. She was followed closely by someone a little taller than her. Everyone, with the exclusion of Kyoraku and Shinji, were surprised at how incredibly young she looked. She wore the usual shihakusho with the exception of a marigold sash that was tied in a big bow behind her. Her sand-colored hair was cut into a short bob and she wore black-rimmed glasses. To say she looked harmless was an understatement. Then she opened her eyes and glanced around the room.

Unohana stopped at the front of the room. She turned around to face the group. The other woman stood next to her, also looking out at the group. Everyone looked up at them, giving them their attention.

"This is Satoru Midori, the new soutaicho. She was appointed by the Spirit King himself and has accepted the job..."

"... begrudgingly..." Shinji mumbled under his breath. Both Unohana and Satoru shot him looks. Unohana's was firm while Satoru looked positively evil through the glasses she wore. Shinji cleared his throat and looked away from the two women.

"Satoru-soutaicho..."

"Retsu, don't call me that," Satoru whispered.

Unohana looked at her and nodded. "Satoru-dono doesn't have a fukutaicho. I'm sure there are many able-bodied shinigami who would be willing to take the post," she said. No one responded.

Satoru straightened her glasses. "Let's do it this way. If you're interested in the position, sign up. You'll fight me. If I am impressed, you get the job. If I am not, you won't. Simple as that," she said.

"She's frank," Hitsugaya said quietly. "I like her already."

"I know I don't have much time for the niceties of getting used to my new position as your leader. Right now, what I really want to know is about our enemy," Satoru said, folding her arms across her chest. She looked out around the group. "Well?"

"He is Aizen Sosuke, a former taicho here," Byakuya said.

Satoru's eyes flashed to him. "You are..."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Rokubantai-taicho."

"Well, Kuchiki-taicho, thank you for that assessment, however brief it was," Satoru said.

"There's something about his shikai you should know as well, Satoru-dono," Unohana said. Satoru looked at her. "All those who have seen it fall under its power, which is absolute hypnosis. It lasts as long as he wills it to. Even if you're aware you're under it, you can't resist it."

"Absolute hypnosis? Control of the senses..." Satoru raised an eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head. She glanced over at Shinji. "And mine is unfair?"

"We also have a prisoner of war," Soifon said. She noticed Satoru was waiting for her to state her name. "Soifon, Nibantai-taicho and Commander of the Onmitsukido."

"Who is this prisoner, Soifon-taicho?" Satoru asked.

Soifon took a deep breath. "Ichimaru Gin."

Satoru noticed the way a lot of the others shifted uncomfortably. Something about the man unnerved them. This piqued her interest. She looked back at Soifon. "Take me to him, Soifon-taicho."

Soifon seemed a little startled at the request. She nodded and stepped out of her line. She began to head towards the door with Satoru following behind her. Satoru was stopped by Unohana, though.

"You're forgetting something, Satoru-dono," she said.

Satoru blinked as Unohana lightly tossed a white haori her way. She caught it deftly and unraveled it. She held it out and looked at it. It was clearly too big for her small, petite body. However, she still put it on. She winked at Unohana before turning and sweeping out of the room after Soifon.

Once she was gone, Mayuri fanned himself. "I don't know who is worse; her or Kurosaki. It was like standing in a humid swamp. Does she know she emits that much reiatsu?"

"Midori has always been like that. Beyond battle, she is horrible at controlling it. In battle, she's far more... focused," Shinji said.

"You seem to know her quite well, Hirako," Hitsugaya said.

Shinji nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do. I can tell you that her specialty is kido; and I don't use that term loosely. She does level ninety spells in her sleep. Her zanpakuto is also... different."

"It can't get any worse than Aizen's, can it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Mmm, not worse. Whereas mine is a nuisance and Shinji's is troublesome, hers is... highly inconvenient," Kyoraku said.

"What is it?"

"I think I'll let her explain..."

* * *

Satoru was led to the holding cells in the 2nd Division. She could feel the sekkiseki stone walls start to have an effect on her. It was almost suffocating. She crossed her arms inside the huge sleeves of her haori. She found that she liked it bulky on her. Even if it made her look smaller than she actually was, it made her feel secure somehow.

_Probably because I know Yama-jii used to wear something like this_, she thought. She almost ran Soifon over as they came to a stop at a particular cell. Soifon turned and faced her.

"This is it."

* * *

Ichimaru Gin was not afraid of his position. If anything, he was rather happy he had been taken prisoner by the Gotei 13. He had been tired of all the fighting. No matter how much he enjoyed the rush of it, there did come a time when Gin just grew tired of all the killing. So, he had allowed himself to be captured.

It did help that something _**TOLD**_ him that it was a good idea; that he should go along with it. Otherwise he probably would have fought some more. Instead, he came quietly and had been sitting in the same cold cell for two months, doing absolutely nothing. The most he'd been doing was making sure a certain injured woman's reiryoku did not disappear. Then he would have a bit of a problem. As it stood, she was still alive, just unconscious.

_Tha's Ran-chan. Ever the fighter_, he thought with a smile.

Still, Gin could not help but think that he was spared and not killed immediately for some reason. True; Unohana was not ruthless and no matter how much you wronged her she would not kill for the sake of revenge. There was procedure and such, but nothing had happened for two months. Nothing except the news of Yamamoto-soutaicho's demise and Aizen pulling back for whatever reason.

Then Gin heard the locks of his cell door turning. He rolled his head against the wall to look at the door. The small taicho of the 2nd Division entered. He smiled at her. She gave him her usual scathing glare and approached him. Without a word, Gin held out his wrists. Before she could cuff him, another voice was heard.

"That isn't necessary, Soifon-taicho. I don't want him bound." It was another woman; an _**UNFAMILIAR**_ woman. Soifon turned around to look at her as she entered.

"But, Satoru-soutaicho..."

"It is fine. I can handle myself otherwise," Satoru said. She watched the internal conflict Soifon had for a moment with mild amusement. Then Soifon nodded and stepped out of the room. Satoru rested her eyes on Gin. "You are Ichimaru Gin, I presume."

"Ya presume correctly," Gin answered. "Ni-taicho called ya 'soutaicho.' Yer takin' Yamamoto's place?" he asked.

"Satoru Midori. It would appear that I have been somewhat forced into the position. On the way over here, I managed to pluck some tidbits of information out of Soifon-taicho. You were a prodigy as a young child; one year in Shinou Academy. That's impressive," Satoru said.

Gin smiled. "Thank ya."

Satoru walked further into the room. She did not find Gin as off-putting as she thought he would be. In fact, she found him interesting. However, she could easily tell why the others would find him creepy or scary. He did have an unsettling aura about him. Satoru was not... unsettled, though. She was intrigued and wanted to know more about him.

"Your involvement with this Aizen..."

"Ya've never heard of Aizen?" Gin raised an eyebrow. He watched her shake her head, her short wavy locks shaking as well. "Ya want me ta describe him for ya, then?"

Satoru thought for a moment. Then she shook her head again. "No. I'd rather find out on my own. No one is omnipotent. I've already been told about his zanpakuto. I don't think I need to be told much more about that. I assume you are under the hypnosis as well."

"Yeah. Trust no one," Gin mumbled.

"Hm." Satoru tapped her chin with an index finger. "From simply looking at you I can tell you are manipulative and deceptive beyond all reason. I, in basic terms, have no reason to trust you. Your sins on the battlefield alone warrant execution on Sokyoku Hill. However..."

Gin watched the wheels turn in Satoru's mind. He was never good at figuring out women; just deceiving them. Judging by this one's mental power, she would not be so easily deceived or influenced. She was not like Kuchiki Rukia or even Rangiku for that matter.

"However, I may have use for you yet," Satoru concluded.

"Use for me? Like what?"

"You were a taicho before. That means you were probably a fukutaicho as well; Aizen's most likely."

_Damn. She's a smart one_, Gin thought, his grin widening.

"I'm in need of a fukutaicho. I need a _**GOOD**_ fukutaicho." Satoru looked at him again. "You allowed yourself to be captured, Ichimaru-san. You are also allowing yourself to be kept here. A man of your intellect and ability is far too smart to be bound by these walls. What keeps you here?" she asked.

Gin's eyes opened slightly. _A __**REALLY**__ smart one_, he thought.

"Ya caught me, soutaicho. I dunno wha's really tyin' me here. But the fact that I just haven't up an' left says a lot, don't it?" Gin said with a somewhat sarcastic smile on his face.

Satoru stared at him for a moment. Then she returned the smile as she crossed her arms in her haori's sleeves. "I like you, Ichimaru Gin. You are quite entertaining. I'll tell you the reason you haven't left."

"An' wha's that?"

"You believe you still have a purpose," Satoru said. Gin did not respond immediately, but his smile wavered for a moment. Satoru decided to continue on. "You betrayed Soul Society once. Now that you've returned, you have nothing to do. Still, something tells you that maybe, just maybe there is something out there for you. All you have to do is wait."

"Wait, huh?"

"Yes." Satoru headed for the door and knocked. She turned her head to the left as it opened. "Just wait."

Gin watched her leave. She was a strange, petite woman. But for some reason, he felt an odd fear of her. Gin had only ever feared one woman: Unohana Retsu. And he did not even know _**WHY**_ he feared her. Something just told him never to anger her. The woman who he just spoke with had the same aura as Unohana, but he could understand why. She did not look anywhere near as nice as Unohana and she was not off-put by him.

_That's new. I wonder what she wants me to wait for_...

* * *

Satoru looked at the papers on her desk. In big bold, black letters was the word "**DECEASED**." She pushed her glasses up on her nose and picked the paper up. As her eyes ran down the list of names, she came to a few she recognized.

"Yadomaru Lisa. Komamura Sajin... Yamamoto..." Satoru sat the list down. She slouched back in her seat. After heaving a long sigh, she stood up and walked towards the balcony of her office. She slid the door open and made her way outside. She looked towards where she knew the 4th Division to be and took a deep breath.

* * *

Unohana was checking up on a few patients when a familiar body whisked in through a window not too far from her. Sighing, the elder taicho continued her duty as if nothing had happened. "Satoru-dono, I will have to ask that you not enter through windows, but use the doors," she said.

Satoru crossed her arms in her sleeves. "I've never been too keen on doors in the Seireitei, Retsu. You know that." She walked up next to Unohana. Her eyes softened when she saw the patient. "What happened to her?" she whispered.

Unohana sighed. "Ichimaru Gin did this. The only things keeping her alive are remarkable kido and willpower. She simply doesn't want to die."

Satoru looked down at Sarugaki Hiyori. She was hooked up to all sorts of systems. There was a special kido surrounding her mid-section where her lower half should have been. Satoru looked away from Hiyori and back at Unohana.

"I was thinking about something, Retsu. First, I wanted to run it past you before anyone else hears it," she said.

Unohana stared at her friend. "It has to do with Ichimaru, doesn't it?"

Satoru blinked. _Curse her ability to know... everything_.

"Perhaps. I was thinking about making him my fukutaicho."

Unohana's eyes widened. "Midori, he's a traitor to Soul Society. He's killed a lot of people. He did _**THIS**_!" She did not raise her voice often, but Unohana felt it appropriate at the moment. She noticed that it had no effect on Satoru, though.

Satoru had noticed that Unohana used her given name. That in and of itself was a rarity. She was slightly bothered by the suggestion. "I am very well aware of that. However, I'm willing to take a chance on him." Satoru stared at Unohana for a moment. "And so are you. If you weren't sure he was needed for something, you would've had him executed two months ago."

Unohana closed her eyes and sighed. "Had I known your interest in him would lead to making him fukutaicho... again, I would've had him executed."

"No, you wouldn't have. That's not your nature, Retsu."

"What will the other taichos say? Shunsui? Juushiro? Shinji? Especially Shinji? We still have not even began to resemble something of normalcy," Unohana argued.

Satoru nodded. "I realize that. Better I do it sooner rather than later. First, I have something else to settle." She headed towards the window from which she entered through. "If anyone asks, I'm busy." She disappeared through it.

Unohana shook her head. _She never liked doing things the easy way to begin with. Why did I expect anything different_?

* * *

It was the only place in the Seireitei that was cold. Usually, the Seireitei had a somewhat temperate climate barring the winter months. But this particular area was always cold. It was not hard to guess why, either.

It was a cemetery.

Satoru stood over a grave and stared down at it with a melancholy expression. For all intents and purposes, the man she stood over had been her father for centuries until she'd abandoned Soul Society. He had tried to instill that there was nothing to be afraid of; that she should embrace the enigmatic gift she had been given.

"Well, I still haven't gotten that through this thick head of mine, Yama-jii," Satoru said as her left hand fingered the tsuka of her zanpakuto. "And now I've somehow managed to take your place, just like you predicted. Why are you always right?"

"I always thought he could see the future," Shinji said, appearing beside her.

"No. You were always just so predictable. Both you and Shunsui were predictable. Even I could guess everything you two were up to as the little wheels in your head turned," Satoru said.

"We were not predictable," Kyoraku said, appearing on Satoru's other side. "Just... obvious."

"And Juushiro was the good one," Shinji mumbled.

Satoru nodded. "And Juu was the good one." She hummed to herself for a moment. "Then what did that make me and Retsu?"

"Scary," both Shinji and Kyoraku said together.

Satoru's smile faded after a moment as the three stood in silence. She held her head down, letting her hair fall into her face. "How?" she whispered, not really caring who answered.

The two men remained silent for a moment. Finally, Kyoraku was the one who spoke. "No one really knows how. You know how old-fashioned Yama-jii was. Things were getting tough and he decided to step in. He told us to leave; to get as far away as possible. Then he drew _Ryuujin Jakka_," he said.

"Hmm..." Satoru said. She could imagine what happened after that; it got very hot. "I take it his reiatsu disappeared later on."

"Yeah," Shinji said quietly, his voice grave. "Stubborn old man should've let us help."

"And have those golden locks singed off? That'd be a greater disaster than whatever it is this Aizen fellow is trying to do. What I don't get is," she looked up at the sky, "why was I chosen?"

Shinji leaned over to her ear. "Hax," he whispered. He watched her glare at him and he simply shrugged. "Hey, the Spirit King chose out of the five of us the one who would have the most unreasonable ability. You happen to be the one."

"He's right, you know," Kyoraku murmured. That earned a slap to the back of his head. He chuckled and caught his hat before it could fall to the ground. Then his face grew serious. "Do you still have trouble with it?"

Satoru sighed. "Of course not. I never did. I was just..."

* * *

When she arrived back at her office, a few more papers were littered across her desk. She picked them up and read the heading. Raising an eyebrow, Satoru began flipping through them, skimming the lines for interesting tidbits.

_Claims to have reached the pinnacle of all four shinigami arts: hoho, kido, zanjutsu, and hakudo. Vast reiatsu. Highly intellectual; deceptive in nature... Sounds like this Aizen likes to demoralize his opponents_, Satoru thought as she read the reports. _Probably means I'd hate his guts but be intrigued nonetheless_.

She sat the papers down and yawned. The day had been long and somewhat eventful. Tomorrow she would see who signed up for the fukutaicho position and also tell the others what she planned on doing with Ichimaru Gin.

"That ought to be the highlight of my captaincy... this time around," Satoru mumbled as she left the office.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku's eyes fluttered open. Something bright was shining on her face. She turned her head to try and get away from it only to realize that it was sunlight flooding in from a window. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the light. Then she took in her surroundings.

_Pasty room, white sheets, life support system... I'm in the Fourth Division_, she thought. Her eyes widened and her hand immediately went to her right side. The last thing she remembered was having her side below her rib cage clawed out by a giant hollow named Allon. It appeared that she was whole again. _How much time has passed_?

"Ah, Matsumoto-fukutaicho! You've finally awakened!" Yamada Hanataro came in the room. He noticed the blank stare Rangiku was giving him. "Are you feeling all right, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

"Just a little confused, Yamada. How long have I been out?" she asked.

Hanataro looked up at the ceiling, as if he was counting. "Maybe two months. I'd have to ask Unohana-taicho. Kira-fukutaicho did most of your healing, but your internal injuries were very extensive," he said.

Rangiku nodded. Then her eyes widened. "Hinamori! Where is Hinamori?"

Hanataro pointed towards the door. "She's in recovery as well." Hanataro did a brief rundown of everything that had transpired while she'd been unconscious.

Rangiku breathed a sigh of slight relief. She relaxed back in her pillows and looked out the window. She was alive. Hinamori was alive. Hisagi was alive. Kira was alive. Renji was alive. For the most part, everyone was fine. Not too many casualties, except for Komamura-taicho.

_I always liked him. He had a heart of gold_, she thought drearily.

"Oh! We also have a new soutaicho," Hanataro said.

Rangiku turned her head to face him immediately. "What?"

"Yeah. The Spirit King supposedly demanded that she fill in after Yamamoto-soutaicho..."

"You mean Yamamoto is gone?" Rangiku asked. Hanataro nodded slowly. She'd always pictured the man as some sort of immovable rock and now he was gone. She sulked for a moment. "Well, what's this new person like?"

"Apparently she was close with Unohana-taicho a long time ago. You know; one of the seniors. But she left Soul Society. I don't really know her story..."

Rangiku was about to inquire more when she felt a familiar reiatsu. It was directed at her, as she noticed Hanataro did not move. It was as if this person was giving her a greeting. Rangiku turned her head and gazed out the window. She narrowed her eyes, as she could see the 2nd Division in the distance.

_Gin_... She did not know whether to smirk or frown. _Well, I'll be damned_...

* * *

**AN: I like to think that Shinji was part of the whole senior group. Why? Because it was implied that he'd been a captain for a while but doesn't specify how long. So I just like to think he was part of their clique but got shafted during that whole Aizen ordeal. 'Kay?**


	3. Chapter 2: Uncut Diamond

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 2: Uncut Diamond**

**

* * *

**

_I expected them to chase me out with pitchforks, battleaxes, and torches. This is relatively tame_, Satoru thought as she watched the taichos throw tantrums of refusal to her suggestion about Ichimaru Gin. She just watched placidly, gathering bits here and there of what was being said. It was relatively hard to understand everyone if they were all screaming over one another trying to be heard. Even the fukutaichos looked unnerved, even if they only stood silently next to their superiors.

Finally, Satoru grew tired of the noise. She sighed and released some of her reiatsu. The more resistant of them managed to stay afoot. Their subordinates, however... The fukutaichos present struggled to stand let alone breathe under the pressure they were put under. Satoru waited for complete silence and then righted her head. She noticed those who could stand were looking at her and let up on her reiatsu.

"Now, could you try expressing yourselves in an orderly fashion?" Satoru asked. For a moment, they appeared frightened to say anything else. Satoru crossed her arms. "Don't worry. I'll wait."

After a few moments silence, Kenpachi spoke up. "Why is the bastard still alive?" It was the question everyone wanted to ask, albeit phrased in a somewhat boorish way.

Satoru cut her eyes towards him. "I wouldn't know that exactly, Zaraki-taicho. I've only been back in the Seireitei one day. I was hoping one of _**YOU**_ could enlighten me on why that is." Again, no one responded to the question that was not quite a question.

"He's despicable." Shinji looked at Satoru. "Why would you want him to even breathe the same air as you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Satoru figured Shinji would not be so forgiving of Gin. After all, he was the reason Hiyori was clinging on to her life by a thread. He would probably _**NEVER**_ come around. Even if he did, it would most definitely be a cold day in hell. She reached inside her robes and pulled out a sheet of paper. Straightening her glasses, she read it.

"Kuna and," pausing, she looked up, "Kuchiki are the only two who signed up for the position of my fukutaicho," she said.

Byakuya immediately turned his head. "Kuchiki?" he asked.

"I didn't stutter, Kuchiki-taicho. I believe it said 'Kuchiki Rukia.' A relative of yours?" Satoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Byakuya stared blankly at Satoru before nodding slowly. Rukia had gone behind his back and signed up to try out for the position. She had not even bothered to ask. _This is probably that Kurosaki boy's influence on her_, he thought.

"I know of neither. I will see of their abilities like I stated before, but I will still consider Ichimaru as well, whether you all like it or not," Satoru said calmly.

"Why?" Nanao asked. Everyone looked at her, as she was the only fukutaicho that had spoken so far. She shrank back a little before stepping forward past Kyoraku. "What I mean to say is why would you even think about placing any sort of trust in someone who betrayed Soul Society and killed for the enemy? He's scum. He should be put to death."

Satoru stared at Nanao. It was as if she was considering her next words very carefully. Then she smiled. "There are two types of time, Ise-fukutaicho. One is called chronos. It is your normal, every day, sequential, chronological time. The other is kairos. It is a bit harder to explain. It's an undetermined period of time in which something special happens. While chronos is quantitative in nature, kairos is qualitative in nature. Do you follow me?" she asked.

Nanao swallowed as Satoru began approaching her. "I think so. What does this have to do with Ichimaru, Satoru-soutaicho?" she asked. Satoru stopped in front of Nanao. It suddenly felt like they were in some type of vortex. The others around them became hazy to Nanao as she looked into Satoru's brown eyes.

"Ise-fukutaicho, I see this as a chance; an opportune instance. Ichimaru could escape at any moment. A man of his intellect is far too powerful to be bound by the prisons Seireitei has to offer. Yet, he remains. Why?" Satoru waited for Nanao to answer, but she said nothing. "A purpose to be fulfilled, perhaps? Something tells him to just wait a little longer. Something tells me to have a little faith."

"Faith? He doesn't deserve a second chance!" Nanao said loudly.

Satoru placed a finger on her Nanao's lips, hushing her. "Kairos, Ise-fukutaicho, is but a passing moment which must be driven through with force if success is to be achieved. You want to survive this war? You want to win by any means necessary? Then you must find allies in the unlikeliest of places and grasp the supreme moment before it passes you by."

Nanao nodded numbly. The others came back into focus around her and she inhaled sharply. She glanced around, seeing them staring at Satoru and her. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. _What just happened to me_? She glanced forward and noticed Satoru heading back to the front of the assembly hall.

Hitsugaya along with everyone else had seen the whole spectacle. The only thing they wondered about it was had they seen the same thing Nanao had seen? _What exactly is Satoru's ability_?

Satoru cleared her throat. "Does anyone else need an explanation to my logic?" she asked.

After seeing Nanao's reaction to whatever it was Satoru had done, the others wanted no part of Satoru and her "logic." No answer was given.

"Well, ok. I also received a note about someone named Kurosaki..."

"Yes. That is from me," Unohana said. Satoru looked at her. "Satoru-dono, Kurosaki-san is the substitute shinigami of Karakura Town. He's tremendously powerful, but also a little... unrefined."

"Unrefined?" Satoru asked.

"Pffft! Understatement," Shinji mumbled. Unohana and Satoru looked at him. "His style is hack and slash. It's like having loads of power, being afraid of it, and not knowing what the hell to do with it. Sort of like you."

Satoru narrowed her eyes. "I am not..." She stopped and took a deep breath. She glanced back at Unohana. "What about him?"

"Would you help him?" Unohana asked.

Satoru desperately wanted to say no. She had taught at the Shinou Academy for ten years before becoming Sanban-taicho centuries ago. She did not have the patience for teaching. However, this Kurosaki sounded essential. How bad could it possibly be to teach him some swordsmanship?

"Fine. Have the boy here in two days. Besides the obvious shuffling of top positions that will be going on over the next few weeks, anything else?" Satoru looked out over the rest of the group. "Ok. Dismissed."

She was walking slowly to the assembly room's door when she bumped into a very solid body. Because her own body was petite and soft, she lost the battle and fell back. A firm hand closed around her left wrist and pulled her up. She came face to face with Byakuya. He did not recognize her at first and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry." Satoru tried to wriggle her wrist free. "Uh, Kuchiki-taicho, you can release me," she said.

Byakuya finally realized that he had Satoru's wrist in a death grip and let her go immediately. Then it clicked who she was. "Excuse me, Satoru-soutaicho. I didn't mean..."

"Eh, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention." Satoru looked up into his face. "So you're a noble of the Kuchiki house?"

"The Twenty-eighth Head, Satoru-soutaicho."

"You don't have to say my entire title every time, Kuchiki-san." Satoru took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she looked back up, Byakuya was a little amazed; she was really pretty. She noticed his staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you don't. I was just thinking, Satoru-san." Byakuya faced the shorter woman completely. "This test..."

Satoru smirked. "You are worried about your family member, Kuchiki-san. Perfectly understandable seeing how I am the soutaicho and I am supposed to be the greatest force in all of the Gotei Thirteen. Trust me; my powers rely more on the abstract than the physical. The most your family member will be is a bit disoriented afterwards; but that's only if I decide to actually use my zanpakuto. It's usually a last resort." She noticed that Byakuya did not exactly look convinced. "Perhaps you should watch, Kuchiki-san. It might put your mind at ease."

"Maybe, Satoru-san. Thank you for the invitation," Byakuya said.

Satoru nodded and stepped around him. She crossed her arms in her sleeves and left the assembly hall, leaving Byakuya standing there. As she entered the hall, she smiled to herself. _Well, for a noble he's nice. As nice as a noble can get_, she thought.

* * *

Rukia jumped out of Ichigo's closet and landed smoothly on the floor. "Ichigo, get up!" she yelled.

Ichigo turned over, away from Rukia. He tried to cover his head with the pillow, hoping to drown her out. It was far too early in the morning for her to be up. Rukia instead marched over to him and shook him awake harshly. Ichigo waved his hand, moaning and trying in vain to get her away from him. Finally, Rukia just picked up Kon, took the mod soul out, straddled Ichigo, and shoved the little teal pill-like object down his throat.

"Rukia! What the hell?" Ichigo yelled, now in his shinigami form.

Rukia eyed him evilly and swallowed her Chappy. Then she grabbed Ichigo by the ear and pulled him down to her level. "We've got to go to Soul Society. The soutaicho has asked to see us both personally."

Ichigo sighed. "She can't wait until a decent hour? The sun's not even up yet," Ichigo groaned.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia unsheathed _Sode no Shirayuki_. She opened a Senkaimon and pushed Ichigo through. She followed, shaking her head and mumbling something about flame-haired idiots.

* * *

Mashiro stared at the rising sun as she walked towards the 1st Division training ground. She swung her arms back and forth as she semi-marched. No one else was up except those on patrol. As she turned a corner, she almost crashed into someone. She immediately dodged to the left, her reflexes having been honed through years of training. She looked up.

"Oh! Kuchiki-taicho, I didn't see you. Are you headed to see Satoru-soutaicho, too?" Mashiro squinted her left eye. "But you're already taicho..."

Byakuya stared over at Mashiro. He sighed. "I'm merely going to observe the proceedings, Kuna-san," he said. He watched her mouth form an "O" and she nodded. Then she grabbed his arm. "Kuna-san..."

"Come with me, Kuchiki-taicho," she said and pulled him along.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were walking up to the deserted training grounds at the same time Mashiro and Byakuya arrived. It was a little strange to see him almost being dragged along by Mashiro. The four faced one another for a moment in silence. Before anything could be said, Mashiro and Rukia's bodies went rigid. They struggled for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Rukia! Mashiro!" Ichigo looked down at the two as they struggled to get out of the binding kido they appeared to be under. However, Ichigo appeared to be ignorant of this. "What the hell is going on? What's wrong with them?"

Byakuya sighed, looking towards the entrance of the grounds. "Quiet yourself, Kurosaki. They'll be fine," he said coolly.

"Fine? They can't ev..." Ichigo stopped when he noticed a figure in white approaching. "Satoru-san..." He stood up, leaving Rukia to continue writhing on the ground.

"Beautiful sunrise, isn't it? Satoru asked as she approached them. She held out two fingers. Perhaps it was the early morning hour, but it registered far too late to Byakuya what she was going to do. Before he knew it, both he and Ichigo were probably under one of the strongest Bakudo No. 61's ever administered. Satoru marched right up to them. "Can't be too careful with you guys. I'm surprised you weren't on your guard, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Forgive me, but why are we bound, Satoru-soutaicho?" Byakuya asked.

Satoru smirked and turned her head to the right. "I can't have you all trying to kill my guest."

Byakuya could only turn his eyes. Out of the corner of them, he saw an all-too-familiar head of silvery-purple hair. His eyes widened slightly as Ichimaru Gin made his way to Satoru's side, bound of course. Soifon had her zanpakuto released and a Houmonka was already placed directly on his heart. He heard the snapping of fingers. Rukia and Mashiro exhaled.

Mashiro was up first. She looked at Gin and pointed. "You!" She looked like she was three seconds away from attacking him.

"Kuna-san, he is your competition," Satoru said.

Rukia and Mashiro looked at Satoru. Rukia swallowed and stepped back into the bound Ichigo and Byakuya. "You can't be serious, soutaicho."

"Yes, I am. I don't have all day. After this, I want to get started with Kurosaki. From the way he keeps trying to break free of that kido, he looks like he really needs my help." Satoru released Ichigo from the hold. She walked over to him. "Will you play nice with the big kids?" she asked.

Ichigo looked from her to Gin and then back down at Satoru. "Yeah, sure," he said.

Satoru nodded and began heading towards the open field. She noticed no one was following her. "Kuna and Kuchiki," Satoru turned her head, looking at them out of the corner of her eye, "come."

Mashiro and Rukia looked at one another. Then they followed after the powerful shinigami. Ichigo and Byakuya watched them go. Then the two men looked over at Soifon and her captive. Despite his current situation, Gin still had a smile on his face.

"I don't understand the reason that she's even considering you, but she is soutaicho." Byakuya crossed his arms. "I have nothing to do but trust her judgment and decisions."

Gin appeared confused for only a moment. "Ya sure are puttin' a lotta trust in her. She's only been soutaicho for a few days, no?" he asked. He flinched when something jabbed him hard in the side. He looked down and saw another Houmonka appearing on his side. Soifon was glaring up at him.

"Quiet, Ichimaru. You are not to speak, but to observe. Have you forgotten?" she asked.

Gin nodded. "Sorry, Ni-taicho. Roku-taicho was just makin' good conversation, is all." He looked back out at the three women in the open field. "Wonder what soutaicho is gonna do to test'em..."

* * *

Satoru faced Mashiro and Rukia. The latter two came to a skidding stop. "Okay ladies. Impress me."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What do you want us to do?" she asked.

Satoru sighed. "Fight each other. I will observe from here. Have at it."

Rukia blinked and drew _Sode no Shirayuki_ reflexively as Mashiro attacked her. _I didn't know this came in the job description. Am I strong enough to fight her off_? Rukia asked herself as she pushed Mashiro away. She swallowed hard as Mashiro rolled her right foot around.

"That kinda hurt." She looked up at Rukia. A smile crossed her face. "I hope you're ready. Here I come!"

Rukia took a step back. "Dance," she held out her zanpakuto, "_Sode no Shirayuki_!"

* * *

Satoru watched with a bland look on her face. Mashiro was quite fast and tended to either dodge or block everything. Rukia refused to let her get close. Her ice attacks were interesting and she also made good use of kido in conjunction with them. Clearly, Mashiro was a master of hakuda. She seemed to like fighting with her legs the most.

_Decisions, decisions... I could just bring them both to the division. It would be nice to have a little "team" of my own_, Satoru thought. She noticed Mashiro pause for a moment. _What's this_?

* * *

"Looks like she's gonna use that mask of hers," Gin said quietly.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She seemed to realize what was going to happen as well. Satoru had not yet said anything. So far, she had been content to watch the two go at it. Then he noticed a slight change in her posture. For a moment he lost track of where she was.

* * *

"That is enough, Kuna. There is no need for _ceros_ to start flying around the yard." Satoru motioned to the rest of the yard. "I think Kuchiki has done quite enough of that herself with all the ice."

Rukia took the time to glance around at the destruction she had caused by trying to hit Mashiro. She blushed and looked at Satoru. "I apologize, Satoru-soutaicho!"

"It's perfectly all right. One does what one must in order to achieve the goal. I like that, Kuchiki. Perhaps there is room for both of you in my division. I will let you know," Satoru said. She waved them off the field and looked at Ichigo. "Come, Kurosaki Ichigo! Bring Ichimaru with you!"

Ichigo blinked at the sound of his name. Soifon nudged him, handing him Gin's shackles. Gin smiled and walked forward along with Ichigo. Rukia and Mashiro passed them as they headed towards the smaller woman waiting in the ice-covered field.

"Yes, Satoru-san?" Ichigo asked.

Satoru raised an eyebrow. He had not once called her by her new title. She smirked and moved towards Gin. She removed the shackles on his hands. Gin let out a sigh as some of his usual power came back to him. He looked over at Ichigo and his smile widened as if in gratitude.

"Are you sure that's a..."

"Quiet, Kurosaki." Satoru replaced her hands in the sleeves of her haori. The only spec of color on her was the marigold sash tied around her waist and her marigold sheath on her left hip. Everything else was white. She could easily pass for one of Aizen's accomplices by her attire alone.

"Why am I over here, soutaicho?" Gin asked.

Satoru glared at him, as if warning him to be quiet. Then she looked at Ichigo again. "Kurosaki, do you know why you're here?" Satoru asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Not at all, Satoru-san," he said with a dopey expression on his face. Satoru thumped him on the nose. He winced and covered his face. He heard Gin snicker and glared his way.

"Stop giving me that pathetic look of innocence, Kurosaki. I'm going to test you. I was told by Retsu that you're shit at kido, which is clear because you're leaking reiatsu all over my grounds."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

Satoru thumped him again. "Let's see that behemoth of a zanpakuto," she said.

Grumbling, Ichigo took _Zangetsu_ off his back. It unwrapped and shone in the sunlight. Satoru looked at it. She concluded that because his reiatsu was so massive and always... all over the place, his zanpakuto would always remain in its released state. She nodded and Ichigo stuck it in the ground.

"Try to hit me," she said simply.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" he asked.

"In your released state, try to hit me. You are the substitute shinigami of Karakura Town and one of the keys to this war. Unfortunately, you also are an uncut diamond; talented but very oafish. If you can't at least keep up with me, you will be no good. Ichimaru could at least keep up with me in his unreleased state." Satoru gestured to Gin, who waved politely. "Don't tell me you're going to let Ichimaru Gin, a former traitor, show you up..."

Ichigo shook his head. He noticed that Satoru was not holding a zanpakuto of her own. She simply stood there in her haori. Ichigo noticed for the first time how odd it was that she wore all white.

_Odd. Why would she wear all white_? he thought.

"I'm waiting, Kurosaki." Satoru's voice came back to the forefront.

Ichigo blinked and charged forward.

Satoru was impressed with his speed in his shikai. She had not expected him to be so fast. From the report she received on him, she had heard that his bankai was a compression of his already immense reiatsu and made him even faster. She would have to see it sometime. However, all the dodging was getting tedi...

Ichigo sliced into her haori. He had not noticed what he had done. Before he went in to attack again, everything around him seemed to get hazy. Then he saw the silver of a zanpakuto in his face and skidded to a halt. Satoru was looking directly at him, zanpakuto centimeters from his nose.

"You've just been standing there, Kurosaki. You forgot that you were sparring with me? Or did something distract you?" Satoru asked. Ichigo frowned; had he lost track of... time? He immediately knocked her zanpakuto away. Satoru let her arm fall to her side and watched Ichigo retreat slightly. She turned so that her left arm faced him. "Come," she beckoned.

Gin watched curiously. Satoru had not released her shikai, or at least it appeared she had not. Still, somehow she was doing something to affect Ichigo. The young shinigami powerhouse had simply stopped moving for a moment.

Ichigo attacked Satoru again. This time, the moment he got close, he seemed to slow down in a vortex-like warp. Or, at least it appeared that way. Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked around. The world had returned to normal and it appeared nothing had happened; except that Satoru was not in front of him. He gasped as he felt cold metal slip past his neck. Ichigo turned and swung, _Zangetsu_ clashing with Satoru's blade.

Satoru managed to hold Ichigo off with one hand. She stared at him. He seemed determined enough to beat her. "Kurosaki, do you know what just happened?" she asked.

Ichigo relaxed his grip somewhat before tightening it again. "No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me," he said. He missed the slight smirk on his superior's lips. Then his arms were involuntarily pulled behind his back. _Zangetsu_ fell from his hands and he fell to his knees before Satoru.

"Why on earth would I divulge such a secret to you, Kurosaki?" Satoru sheathed her zanpakuto. "You are under a simple binding kido right now."

Ichigo managed to turn his head in the dirt to look up at her. "But... But... But, doesn't kido have an incantation or name or something? You didn't say anything," he squeaked out.

"So you do know a little about kido. The kido you're under is Bakudo No. One: _Sai_. It has an incantation, but I don't need it in order to invoke it. I could've said the name while invoking it. However, when you get as old as me, it becomes bothersome." Satoru walked around him as he tried to struggle out of the kido. "You'll only hurt yourself, Kurosaki."

"I've gotten... out of... one of these... before." Ichigo tried and tried. He rested for a moment. "It's only No. One. Why is it so strong?"

Satoru shook her head. She looked towards Gin and beckoned him forward with her right index finger. He came over and stood by her side. "Ichimaru, would you like to help me demonstrate something for young Kurosaki?" She snapped her fingers, releasing Ichigo from the hold.

"Sure, soutaicho. Why not?" Ichimaru said.

Satoru nodded and looked back at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, the number of a spell does not matter as much as how you use it. A spell's number is not proportional to how powerful it is, but by how it is administered. Observe." She glanced at Gin. "Ichimaru, would you be so kind as to demonstrate the destructive potential of a _Byakurai_?"

"With pleasure, soutaicho." Gin faced what appeared to be a wall of ice left over from Rukia and Mashiro's spar. "Hado No. Four: _Byakurai_," he said as he pointed towards it.

Ichigo watched as the concentrated blast went directly through the pillar, but did not destroy it. He looked over at Gin. He seemed a bit disappointed in his effort. Then he looked at Satoru. She pointed at the pillar. The same type of concentrated lightning blast flew from her fingertips. This time, the pillar was decimated.

* * *

Rukia blinked. "I've never seen such a simple spell used so... mightily." She looked over at Byakuya. He was also watching with a quizzical eye. "Nii-sama, she never says anything."

"She has gotten to the level where she doesn't have to. Hirako said that her main skill was kido. However," Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "I'm more concerned with the other power she possesses."

Soifon looked at Byakuya. "The _**OTHER**_ power?" she asked.

"While she was fighting Kurosaki, everything seemed... hazy for a moment. I don't know if hazy is how I should put it."

"She didn't release her zanpakuto, though," Mashiro piped.

"But, she didn't use shunpo to get behind Kurosaki," Soifon mumbled.

"An illusion?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya shook his head. "She told me it relied more on the abstract than the physical..."

* * *

Satoru faced Ichigo as the dust cleared. He was coughing and trying to wipe it from his face. "Do you see the difference between Ichimaru's spell and mine? They were generally the same spell; I just juiced mine up a bit more. Would you like to be able to do that, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo swallowed and looked down at the shorter woman. He somehow knew it was not a question. Whether he wanted to learn or not, she was going to teach him how to use his reiatsu to good effect. He nodded slowly.

"Well, then I hope you're ready to work, Kurosaki. Soul Society has placed a lot of hope in you. In doing that, they have placed hope in me that I may prepare you for what you will face. The first things we're going to work on are your god-awful swordsmanship skills. Ichimaru, a little assistance..."


	4. Chapter 3: Allies

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 3: Allies**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo flew back as he was parried yet again by Satoru. She stood a few feet away from him, looking down at her zanpakuto with a curious eye. Other than that, she seemed completely unfazed and unruffled by Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo himself was panting as if he'd run a marathon. He stuck _Zangetsu_ in the ground and kneeled for a moment.

Satoru pushed her glasses up on her nose. She faced Ichigo completely. "You have improved immensely in only a week, Kurosaki-san. You have a peculiar growth rate," she said plainly.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "I've improved? I can't even touch you! You keep me on the defensive most of the time. That was the first time I managed to get you on the defensive. How have I improved?" he asked. "It's like fighting Aizen all over again."

Satoru raised an eyebrow. She did not know whether that was compliment or not. "Your objective was never to strike me, Kurosaki-san. You are supposed to be trying to get me on the defensive." She sheathed her zanpakuto. "I believe right then was the first time you managed to do so."

Ichigo stood up and watched as Satoru looked off towards where their "spectators" were. Gin was officially Satoru's responsibility until the jury was out. The shuffling among the ranks was not yet over, so Rukia and Mashiro were also there as well; Rukia and Mashiro sending nasty looks to Gin every five minutes.

"Kurosaki-san, I read about one of your friends in a report. She had a peculiar power and was the bait to draw you all to Hueco Mundo during the first war." Satoru looked back at Ichigo. "What happened to her? Was she not saved?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, she was. She just..." He thought of all the trauma Orihime had gone through. She was not the same happy-go-lucky girl she had been before everything had started. She was a shadow of herself now.

"She's gone through a lot," Satoru said, getting the message through Ichigo's silence. "Nevertheless, I might still have to ask a favor of her. When I go to Karakura, I need you to point me in her direction," Satoru said.

"No! Inoue needs to..." Ichigo stopped when Satoru narrowed his eyes at him. "Sorry, Satoru-san. It's just that she's had a really rough time. She just needs to be left alone."

"This isn't up for discussion, Kurosaki-san. We're done for the day." Satoru started to walk past him.

Ichigo watched her for a moment. Then he blinked in confusion. "What are you going to Karakura for?"

* * *

Shinji flinched as a shadow appeared in the window. He narrowed his eyes when he realized who it was. He tore his eyes away from her and looked back down at the unconscious body before him. He tried to ignore the footsteps that came around him. He tried to ignore the shadow looming over him. But he could not ignore the fingers that began massaging his scalp. He leaned back into the body standing over him as the massage continued and let loose a long sigh.

"I wish this had never happened," he mumbled. "Stupid Aizen. Fucking Ichimaru."

"That's my future fukutaicho you're bad-mouthing," Satoru said as she continued to massage Shinji's scalp.

Shinji scoffed. "I'm not voting for him. I'm voting for his death," he said.

Satoru smirked. "I need you to trust me, Shinji." She stopped massaging his scalp and placed her chin on his head. "Please trust me," she whispered. Then she disappeared as quickly as she came.

Shinji sighed. There were only two people he had never called his "first love." They were both blonde, brown-eyed and headstrong. They both fought with him until the cows came home. They were both stubborn. Shinji had lost one already without telling her how he really felt. He did not want to lose the other.

"We did have some good times, though..." he whispered as he looked out the window where Satoru had disappeared.

* * *

**A fair amount of time ago...**

_Shinji held his right hand out. A sake bottle was placed in it by Kyoraku. Shinji took a swig. He lowered the bottle and continued to look out over the Seireitei from the roof he sat on. The two were shirking their duties as taichos._

_ "You think they'll realize where we are eventually?" Kyoraku asked._

_ Shinji waved his hand in the air. "If anyone comes looking for us, it'll probably be Juushiro. I doubt..." Shinji stopped as he noticed two women coming down the walkway below them. Both were wearing the white haori of the taicho. One had black hair tied in a ponytail under her chin. The other had a waist-length sandy-blonde pigtails thrown over each shoulder and black-rimmed glasses. Behind them was their friend in question._

_ Kyoraku had taken notice of them, too. "I don't get it. How does Juushiro always manage to get them to hang out with him?" he asked._

_ Shinji shrugged. "It's effortless for him. Maybe we should try being really nice and sweet." He looked at Kyoraku. They both cringed and shook their heads fervently._

_ Unohana nudged Satoru on her left. Satoru looked at her friend. Unohana nodded towards Shinji and Kyoraku. Satoru looked up and narrowed her eyes. She stopped walking. Ukitake and Unohana followed suit. Kyoraku and Shinji seemed to realize that she was watching._

_ "Why are you two up there?" she asked. "Jii-sama would not approve."_

_ Shinji scoffed. "What 'Jii-sama' doesn't know won't hurt him." He narrowed his eyes. "Are ya gonna go tell him?" he asked._

_ Satoru narrowed her eyes as well. "I'm no tattle, Hirako-taicho. What am I; a child?"_

_ Shinji shrugged and looked up away from her. "Maybe. That size of yours doesn't say much to negate that notion," he said._

_ Ukitake looked at Unohana. Unohana shook her head. This was only going to end up with Shinji and Satoru chasing one another around the Seireitei at breakneck speed. They would come to either the 3__rd__ Division or 5__th__ Division, go to the training grounds, and spar until Yamamoto trapped them in a fire cage of some sort so that they could not get at each other. Then they both would go get drunk and go back to their barracks singing incoherently._

_ That was typical day for Hirako Shinji and Satoru Midori._

_ "You weren't saying that when my binding kido had you squealing like a girl," Satoru said._

_ Shinji flushed and glared down at her. Then he smirked. "Well, I seem to be the only one to wipe that look of serenity off your face in a fight. I didn't know you had verti..."_

_ Shinji stopped talking when a foot suddenly met his face. Satoru had appeared in front of him and kicked him. He went careening off the roof and landed on the ground. Shinji sat up almost immediately, holding his bleeding nose. Satoru was glaring down at him satisfactorily._

_ "Ah, sweet victory," she said._

_ "You'll pay for this," Shinji hissed._

_ Satoru leaned down, cupping her ear. "Sorry. I can't hear you!" she yelled down to him. "You'll have to speak a little louder!"_

_ Shinji stood up. He wiped the blood away from his nose. Satoru realized what he was about to do and took a step back on the roof. Then she took off to her left. Shinji jumped up on the roof and gave chase immediately._

_ Ukitake sighed and shook his head. "What will the others think when the see those two chasing one another like children? Aren't we supposed to be models of excellence?" he asked, looking between Unohana and Kyoraku._

_ "When it comes to Hirako-san and Satoru-dono, I think everyone makes an exception," Unohana said with a shrug._

_

* * *

_

Rangiku picked at her food. Unohana still had not cleared her to leave the hospital yet. So, she was stuck in the bed and eating bland hospital food. She picked up a block of what she assumed was cheese and stared at it. She dropped it as the door to her room opened. Then the little block of food fell from her fingertips as at registered who it was that stood before her.

"Hi, Ran-chan. How do ya feel?" Gin asked as he entered the room. "I can't stay long; just as long as Satoru-soutaicho is here."

Rangiku continued to stare at him for a moment. Then she pushed her tray away. She got to her feet and walked slowly over to Gin. When she finally reached him, she was clearly out of breath from the exertion on her newly healed lungs. However, there was something she needed to do. She raised her right hand and took it across Gin's face as hard as her body would allow her to. Gin's head snapped to the side, his purplish-silver hair covering his eyes. He had let her hit him and she knew it, but...

... _damn, it felt good_, Rangiku thought.

"Bastard." Rangiku turned and walked slowly back to her bed. She sat down slowly. "You have no idea... No idea the _**PAIN**_ and _**TORTURE**_..." Rangiku could not convey her emotions properly. She crossed her arms and looked away.

Gin rubbed his face and approached Rangiku. "Ya hit me pretty hard, Ran-chan," he said.

Rangiku turned her head. "What? That's all you can say?"

"I'm sorry," Gin said with a shrug. He watched her scoff and look away again. "Really, I am. I dunno what else ta say."

"You think a simple apology can make up for this?" Rangiku looked back at him. "Gin, why are you here? What do you want me to say to you? I have nothing to say. I don't want anything to do with you right now." She looked away again.

Gin stared at Rangiku, the smile falling away from his face. "I'll try to make it up to ya, Ran-chan." He turned to leave.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

Gin paused as he reached the door. "Huh?" He faced her. She was glaring at him.

"Address me properly. It's Matsumoto-fukutaicho," she said firmly.

Gin appeared shocked for a moment. Then he nodded and left the room. He turned his head to see Satoru standing. "How long ya been waitin'?"

"Not long." She walked past him. "She said she didn't want anything to do with you right now."

"She hates me," Gin muttered as he followed behind her. He chuckled softly. "I dunno why I didn't expect her to."

Satoru shrugged. "She said she did not want anything to do with you," she turned her head to the side, "right now," she repeated slowly.

* * *

Ginta swept the porch of the Urahara Shoten off. The sun was setting over Karakura Town and the city was closing down. The shop itself had closed a while ago. The spiritually gifted child was about to head back inside when something caught his eye. He turned and saw a Senkaimon appear in the lot in front of the shop. Staring at it with wide eyes, he waited for the doors to slide open. They did and a single black hell butterfly floated through. Soon after, a shinigami came through.

An unfamiliar shinigami.

"Uh, who are you?" Ginta asked.

The female shinigami stared at the child through her glasses. "You can see me? That's odd. Well, given this particular area, I'm not sure that's odd at all." She walked forward. "I'm Satoru Midori. Is Urahara Kisuke in?" she asked.

Before Ginta could answer, the man in question appeared in the doorway, fan and all. "Ah! Satoru-san, what a surprise!" he said in a way that was too perky given the hour. Satoru rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "I must say that you look very much like a goddess in your haori."

* * *

Yoruichi looked up as she heard the sound of Urahara's face being punched in. She smirked, knowing only two people could deliver such painful sounding blows: Kurosaki Ichigo and Satoru Midori. She was not surprised when the latter came through first. She was a bit surprised to see that Satoru was dressed in shinigami attire; that of a taicho. Urahara had not been lying. She did wear them in a somewhat majestic manner.

Satoru looked at Yoruichi. "Good evening, Yoruichi-san. I did not mean to arrive so late. However, with my new duties and all..."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "New duties?" she asked.

"For some reason, the Spirit King saw fit to appoint me soutaicho." Satoru took a seat across from Yoruichi. "My new job entails working with the Kurosaki boy. You and Urahara were his first teachers. It would appear as though I am his next."

Urahara rubbed his nose as he sat next to Yoruichi. "Kurosaki-san is training under you?" He looked at Yoruichi and then back at Satoru. "You really think you can teach him to compress his power?"

Satoru sighed and closed her eyes. "He has far too much of it even at his base level. Compressing that much reiryoku into his soul... He simply couldn't handle it. It's far better to teach him to use it effectively."

"You managed to do it with yours," Yoruichi said.

Satoru nodded. "After years and years of practice. We don't have that kind of time with the kid." She looked up. "Now I believe you have something to show me, Urahara."

Urahara nodded. "Right this way, Satoru-soutaicho."

He led both Yoruichi and Satoru down to the underground training facility. Down in the big space, Tessai and a redhead that Satoru did not recognize were walking between four strange beings dressed in what looked like green hospital scrubs. The redhead appeared to be serving them something in bowls. While they all looked apprehensive to take the bowls, they did so and ate.

Tessai was the first to notice Urahara and the two women. He nodded and Urahara and Yoruichi. Then he raised an eyebrow at Satoru. "Satoru-san! It has been so long since I have seen you," he said, stepping forward towards her.

Satoru smiled and nodded. "I have missed you as well, Tessai." She looked slightly past him. "Who is your friend?" She noticed that the girl now seemed very afraid. She appeared as if she wanted to bolt in the other direction.

_Surely I'm not all that scary_, Satoru thought.

_Pfft! You're terrifying_, her zanpakuto told her. Satoru inwardly sighed and ignored the weapon's spirit.

Tessai looked back at the girl, who had cowered somewhat behind the lazy-eyed, brown-haired... man? "She is Inoue Orihime," he said.

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "Really now? She's saved me the trouble of searching for her." She stepped passed Tessai towards the group. "I've heard a great deal about you, Inoue-san. I would like to speak with you in a moment. But first, I must talk with your friends." She looked over at the others.

_They're all Arrancar. From the feel of them, they're all very powerful Arrancar, even if some of them are suppressing their reiatsu immensely. I suppose introductions are in or_...

"You gonna say anything or are you just gonna stare at us all day?" the one with electric blue hair asked. He was stirring the odd concoction that Orihime had brought him absentmindedly. He glanced up at Satoru. "Well?"

Satoru smirked. "I'm Satoru Midori, soutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen. From what I hear, you all are former Espada," she said.

The one with the blue hair nodded. "Yeah. I always thought the soutaicho was some really powerful old guy." He looked her over again. "You're not old and you're definitely not a guy. Not sure about the powerful part yet..."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the blue-haired one said.

The blonde woman turned her green eyes towards Satoru. "Tia Harribel."

"I'm Lilynette Gingerback and that's Coyote Starrk," the little green-haired girl said, pointing to the dozing man by her side.

"There is a fifth, but he's still a work in progress..." Orihime mumbled quietly. She was looking down at the ground. She chanced a glance up at Satoru only to see the shinigami had a strange, questioning glance on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Urahara beat her to it.

"What Orihime-chan means is that his particular injuries were so severe that it's taking a bit longer to fix him up. He'll be right as rain in no time." Urahara looked at Orihime. She nodded quickly. Urahara glanced back at Satoru. "Satoru-soutaicho, why don't you explain to our new friends what it is that you want?"

Satoru hummed to herself for a moment. She noticed the one named Grimmjow had devoured his bowl of food but still had a somewhat sickly look on his face. "I came here to ask if you would ally yourself with the Gotei Thirteen in this final battle. We need as much help as we can get and from the beating that it took in the first half of this war, I can leave no stone unturned in looking for allies."

The four remaining Espada looked at her blankly for a few moments. Then they all exchanged glances amongst each other. They all ended up looking at the one called Harribel. Harribel sighed and glanced up Satoru. She sized the woman up again.

"How do we know you won't betray us? I myself was almost killed by Aizen. You are a shinigami just like he is. So far, the only ones worth trusting are the ones who have also been betrayed by their own kind," she said, referring to Urahara and Yoruichi.

Satoru nodded. "You've every right to be suspicious of me. You don't know me. Yet, I don't know you, either. As far as this deal would go, we'd just have to be suspicious of one another as we achieve a common goal. There won't be any security for either of us until the one nuisance we share is eliminated."

"And what makes you so sure you can beat Aizen?" Grimmjow asked.

She pushed up her glasses, smirking. "Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out. No one is invincible. Right?" Satoru looked out over all of them. "Do we have a deal?"

After a few moments silence, Harribel nodded. "Yes." She held out her hand. Satoru stepped forward and shook it firmly. Then she looked over at Orihime.

"Inoue-san, may I have a word?"

Orihime slowly made her way over to Satoru. " Yes, Satoru-san?"

"Inoue-san, I have a very important favor to ask you. But, it would require you coming to Soul Society in order to accomplish it." Satoru watched the girl's reaction for a moment. Orihime simply took a deep breath and nodded. "Well..."

* * *

Ichigo slid back on his heels... again. He stuck _Zangetsu_ in the dirt of the training grounds. He looked up at his opponent. _God, I hate that smile_, he thought as he sent angry vibes towards Ichimaru Gin. For some reason, Satoru had deemed it necessary that he train with Gin on this day. He had thought it was some sort of reprieve from Satoru, who he still could not touch. But Gin was no lightweight either; even if his size stated otherwise.

"Yer not tired already, are ya?" Gin asked as he stopped in front of Ichigo. "Looks like I mad ya bleed. Sorry 'bout that."

Ichigo stood up straight. Gin was referring to the small cut above his eye. "It's nothing. You ready to go again?" he asked, holding _Zangetsu_ out towards Gin.

Gin shrugged. "If ya think ya can still keep up..."

* * *

Satoru watched with Rukia and Mashiro. From this particular angle, she noticed that Ichigo fought with almost no intent. _Well, I shouldn't say that. He obviously wants to win this fight. It's more like he fights with a limit on himself. I'm pretty sure if I sent Kuchiki out there she'd try her hardest to murder Ichimaru_, she thought.

Rukia snapped out of her trance when she felt Satoru leave her side. She looked up to see her superior picking up her zanpakuto and replacing it under her marigold sash. "Satoru-soutaicho, where are you..."

"You say Kurosaki's power is related to his resolve?" Satoru asked without looking at Rukia.

Rukia blinked a few times, absorbing the question. "Um, yeah. I suppose so. One of his greatest strengths is his determination. If he isn't determined or doesn't have a reason to fight, then he will never win," she answered.

"I see. Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Satoru took two steps and was gone in a burst of shunpo.

* * *

Gin and Ichigo were relentlessly going at it until something repelled them away from one another. For a moment, they looked around, searching for the unknown force. Ichigo turned his head to the left to see his "sensei" standing there as if she had been there the entire time. He looked at gin. Even Gin seemed a bit surprised to see that Satoru was standing there.

_Stupid kido. Damn, she's fast. She just... appeared_, Ichigo thought. _Seemed like she was almost as fast as Ai_... Ichigo stopped that train of thought as Satoru began moving her hand to her zanpakuto.

"Ichimaru, take a break. I have business with Kurosaki-san," she said. Gin nodded and sheathed his own zanpakuto. He smiled at Ichigo and left. "Kurosaki-san?"

"Huh?" Ichigo answered. Before he could follow what happened, he noticed that his shihakusho had been sliced open. He looked down and watched the red chain that he used to hold _Zangetsu_ on his back fall away. Ichigo touched his chest, seeing if he was cut anywhere. Luckily, he was not. Then he noticed that Satoru was not in front of him.

She was behind him.

"Took you long enough," Satoru said while examining her handiwork. "Hm, I meant to slice your chest. Maybe I should not have gone so fast. I have to get used to using shunpo again..." she mumbled mostly to herself.

Ichigo's jaw dropped open. "You tried to cut me? Why? And what do you mean you have to get used to using shunpo again? You're already faster than me," he said.

"Quit your whining, Kurosaki-san. While I have been a shinigami longer than the majority of the Gotei Thirteen sans maybe four other people, I have not taken the form of one in centuries. I'm a little... rusty," she said. She noticed Ichigo's confused look.

"I think we have two different perceptions of 'rusty.'" Ichigo watched her warily. She made a sudden move to face him completely and he readied his large cleaver. A smile flickered across her face for only a moment as she pushed her glasses up. Ichigo frowned. "This isn't funny. You're... too unpredictable."

"Hm... Perceptions..." Satoru looked down at her zanpakuto. Then she looked back at Ichigo. "That's the essence of battle, Kurosaki-san. One must be unpredictable and expect the unforeseen. That's what makes battle intriguing. That's what makes it thrilling." Satoru narrowed her eyes. "Here I come."

* * *

Orihime sighed. She relaxed back in the chair she had been sitting in. She looked over her achievement. It had taken a lot longer than she thought it would, but she had managed to rebuild Hiyori's entire lower half. The barrier that had been keeping her alive was still there. Orihime raised an eyebrow. It was no longer needed. She placed a timid hand on it.

_It's warm_, she thought. Then it suddenly broke. Orihime jumped back in the seat. _Didn't expect that to happen. I hope I didn't_...

Hiyori's eyes popped open. She looked up and saw Orihime looking down at her. It took a moment for the recollection of the red-haired girl to come back to Hiyori. Then she sat up immediately. A headache ensued immediately from the sudden movement.

"Shinji..." she mumbled.

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Shinji? Oh! You mean Hirako-san." She stood up and got ready to leave. She stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned and saw Hiyori clinging to her. The girl was looking up at her, her eyes somewhat softened. "Yes, Hiyori?"

"Thanks... for this," Hiyori said quietly.

Orihime inhaled slowly. She had not been sure Hiyori would even remember what happened to her. Apparently she did. Orihime just smiled and nodded. She headed towards the door and stepped out of the room slowly. She stood outside the door for a minute or two before going in search of Shinji.

Hiyori looked down at her legs. All she did was stare at them. She slowly reached for her right leg. She closed her eyes as her hand touched her thigh. It was real. She touched her left leg. It was there as well. She used her upper body strength to turn her body so that her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. She let her feet touch the floor. Then she pushed off.

Just as the door opened, Hiyori lost her balance. Her arms began swinging wildly. Shinji watched in slight awe as she went face-first into the floor. He blinked, a little confused. Then he heard her groan in what sounded like pain. It was either pain or embarrassment. Shinji entered the room. He kneeled down by Hiyori.

"How did you get down there?" he asked.

Hiyori raised her head. She saw Shinji wearing his signature wide grin. "I wish I had a sandal. I'd wipe that smirk right off your face," she said. "Help me up, dumbass."

"I think I should leave you down there." Shinji stood up. He felt tugging at his hakama and looked down at her. Sighing, he helped her up. "I don't know why you were so eager to get up, anyway. You should've wai..."

Shinji was interrupted as someone appeared in the window. "So she's awake." Satoru looked at Shinji. "I told you I'd take care of it."

Shinji noticed that Satoru was missing her haori. Her shihakusho was sleeveless. "Where's your haori?" he asked.

Satoru climbed all the way in. "Kurosaki charred it a bit after he figured out that I wasn't toying with him. He's down the hall right now. Retsu's patching him up." She walked over to the bed and looked down at Hiyori. "I'm Satoru Midori."

Hiyori stared at her for a moment. "Sarugaki Hiyori," she said.

Shinji was surprised. Hiyori sounded almost shy in front of Satoru. That was highly uncharacteristic of her. He watched the two look at one another. For the first time, he noticed that Hiyori appeared to be just a younger-looking version of Satoru, sans the glasses. That and her hair was a bit brighter. Other than that, they easily could have been sisters. Even their names were somewhat alike. It did not help that during her previous term as Sanban-taicho, Satoru had also worn her hair in pigtails.

"Well, Sarugaki-san, I welcome you back. But, I must take my leave for now. I'm sure a nice stack of paperwork has compiled itself mysteriously on my desk since yesterday." Satoru looked up at Shinji. "It's too bad I have no fukutaicho..."

"I'm still not voting for him," Shinji said stubbornly.

"But he's helping train Kurosaki," Satoru said as she neared the window.

Shinji eyed her for a moment. She winked and disappeared through the window. Sighing, he looked down at Hiyori, who was still looking at where Satoru had gone through.

"Who was she?" Hiyori asked.

Shinji sighed. "A nuisance, just like you."

* * *

Byakuya and Renji were passing the hospital when a body landed right in front of Byakuya. He came to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening slightly. He saw the flash of gold from her sash and noticed it was only Satoru. He looked up from where she had come from. She had not yet noticed him. Renji came around him, getting ready to reprimand whoever had startled Byakuya, but Byakuya stopped him.

"Do you make it a point to fall from windows, Satoru-soutaicho?" Byakuya asked. She turned her head to look at him. The look on her face was very quizzical. Byakuya just folded his arms behind his back and cleared his throat.

Satoru smirked. "Only when there are handsome nobles awaiting my fall, Kuchiki-taicho." She winked and walked off.


	5. Chapter 4: Man Plans, God Laughs

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 4: Man Plans, God Laughs**

**

* * *

**

Rukia climbed quietly out of Ichigo's closet. Ichigo himself was sprawled out across his bed, knocked out. Rukia tiptoed across the floor. She kneeled in front of him and looked into his face. He was in a very deep sleep.

_He should be very tired. Satoru-soutaicho has been working him to death_, she thought. She moved her left hand forward slowly. Timidly, she moved some of his spiky orange hair from his forehead. Ichigo shifted at her touch but did not wake up. Rukia sighed. _I hope she makes you strong, Ichigo. You're more important than you realize_...

* * *

Satoru sheathed her zanpakuto as it sealed itself once more. Across from her, Shinji was frowning. He too sheathed his own as it went back into its sealed form. Satoru just smirked and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Now I remember why I hate your zanpakuto. That thing is totally unfair. How is anyone supposed to beat you with it?" Shinji asked.

Satoru shrugged. "It's possible, trust me. She's a very stubborn weapon. Besides, she's a pacifist. She just doesn't like you because you keep calling her 'hax.' Maybe you should apologize and she won't be so hard on you," she said.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me your zanpakuto is a pacifist? It's a weapon. How is it a pacifist?" he asked.

"Why do you think I'm so proficient in kido? My zanpakuto is very stubborn. I don't always have a say in what she'll do."

Shinji crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah. I know just how proficient in kido you are. I think besides Tessai and Hachi, you're the only one I know that can pull level ninety-nine spells out of your ass." He thought about it for a moment. "Well, maybe that prick Aizen too..."

Satoru shook her head. "I actually haven't tried to do one in a very long time." She sighed. "I miss being head of the Kido Corps..."

"How did you manage that anyway? Being head of two different divisions at the same time?" Shinji asked.

"Magic." Satoru watched as a hell butterfly floated between them. She held out her hand for the message to be relayed. "It would appear as though Juu has awakened. I'm going to say hello." She disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

Shinji walked towards the exit of the grounds. Then he sighed and stopped. "You can come out of hiding now, Hiyori," he said.

Hiyori jumped down from a tree and kicked Shinji in the shin. "I wasn't hiding. I was just... watching," she said, crossing her arms.

Shinji rubbed his aching leg. "Oh yeah right. What are you? Scared of Midori or something? Her bark is much worse than her bite." He noticed Hiyori looking off quietly in the direction that Satoru had gone. "What?"

Hiyori did not respond to him immediately. "Aren't you going to say hello to Ukitake-taicho?" she asked.

Shinji put his hands in his sleeves. "Yeah. In a minute. I'm giving Midori a head start. She expects me to chase her," he said.

"She's slower than you or something?" Hiyori asked, an eyebrow raised. Shinji shook his head. "Then what?"

"She's actually faster." He grabbed Hiyori and took off.

* * *

Ukitake Juushiro watched as Unohana placed a cup of tea in front of him. He smiled up at her and picked the tea up. "Thank you, Retsu," he said.

"It's fine. I'm just happy you're finally awake," Unohana said.

"She speaks truth, my friend." Kyoraku came in loudly. "You had us all quite worried."

Ukitake nodded. "I would assume so. Is everyone safe? Has anything... significant changed since I've been..." He stopped when he felt an approaching reiatsu. He blinked when he felt another following the first. He barely had time to form the question when a body suddenly appeared in the window. His eyes widened. "Midori?" he whispered.

Satoru smiled at him. Before she could say anything, she was pushed forward. She fell off the windowsill and landed on her feet. Shinji and Hiyori were behind her; a devious grin on Shinji's face.

"What are you doing here, Midori-san?" Ukitake asked. He looked at Shinji. "And Hirako-san..."

Satoru quit glaring at Shinji and softened her face for Ukitake. "Well, Juu, there's a lot that's happened lately. A lot that regards Jii-sama..."

Ukitake's eyes widened. Satoru had stopped calling Yamamoto "Jii-sama" when she left the Seireitei. Now she had reverted. She was also wearing a shihakusho and haori. What was going on? He listened as four different people told him the story of what had occurred during his absence from consciousness.

"Dead? Killed?" he mumbled. The other four nodded. "And you're soutaicho now?" he asked Satoru.

"It would appear so," Satoru murmured.

Ukitake stared blankly at her for a moment. The look on her face was... "Well, he was right about that," he said. Everyone looked at him.

"Right about what?" Kyoraku asked.

"Sensei always said that Midori-san would take his place. We always thought Retsu would be more suited for the job, but he thought Midori-san was the one who would succeed him. He wasn't lying," Ukitake said. "So what now?"

Satoru sighed. "We wait. I train the Kurosaki boy to better control his power while the others rest and recuperate," she said.

Ukitake coughed softly and nodded. "What about the empty spaces? Who will fill those?"

"That will be fixed momentarily. You just get some rest."

* * *

Rukia sat on the rook of a building in the 13th Division eating her lunch. She knew off in the distance somewhere, in the 1st Division, Ichigo was probably having his ass handed to him by either Satoru or Gin. She did not understand the soutaicho's interest in Ichimaru Gin. He had caused nothing but trouble. What made him so special now? What was stopping him from turning traitor... again?

_I just don't understand her reasoning_, Rukia thought.

"What are you doing up there alone?" a voice yelled up to her.

Rukia looked down and saw Renji looking up at her. "Renji! How did you get all the way over here? This is way out of the way from the Sixth," she said.

Renji shrugged. "Never too busy to visit a friend, Rukia." He jumped up to meet her. "Besides, Ichigo's getting slaughtered by Satoru-soutaicho again and Kuchiki-taicho went to watch. It's boring enough in the office. It's even more boring alone," he said.

"Nii-sama is not boring. He just likes the quiet. Is that so bad?" Rukia asked.

Renji shook his head. "What do you think about the new soutaicho? She's pretty smart, no?"

"She's smart. But I don't understand why she wants to save Ichimaru. Why does she want him as her fukutaicho?" Rukia asked, her face crinkling up. "The man deserves death, not salvation or redemption."

"Kuchiki-taicho seems to trust in her decisions. So," Renji looked down at Rukia, "don't you think we should give Ichimaru a chance? He really could help us. He was Aizen's right-hand, after all." Rukia's cold stare was enough of an answer for him. Renji just sighed and shook his head. "Well hurry up and eat. I want to at least catch the end of Ichigo's ass-whooping."

* * *

"I might as well be blocking you with my bare hand, Kurosaki-san," Satoru said. "There's no fire; no heart behind these strikes. Don't you want to beat me?"

Ichigo charged towards her again. She merely side-stepped him. He quickly regained his countenance and was on her. She held him off easily. "You keep running from me, Satoru-san. You aren't fighting me. You're _**RUNNING**_ from me!" With a battle cry, he enforced his words by throwing her back.

Satoru raised an eyebrow and stopped moving. "Running? From you? You think I'm running?" she asked.

* * *

The two had drawn an audience made of most of the taichos and their fukutaichos. A few of the lower seats had also come. Kyoraku laughed when he heard the spat that Ichigo and Satoru were having.

"That was definitely the wrong thing to say," he said with a laugh.

Nanao looked at her taicho. "Why? She's not going to hurt him, is she?"

"Not... much," Kyoraku answered with a shrug.

"Pfft! She's gonna rough him up but good," Shinji said. "You watching, Hiyori? This is how you properly channel anger." That earned a foot to his face.

"Shut up, baldy," Hiyori said. But she continued to watch Satoru and Ichigo anyway. The soutaicho had sheathed her weapon, entering a formal stance. "What's she doing? Why'd she put her weapon away?"

"This means she's getting serious."

"Serious?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You guys thought she was taking Ichigo seriously?" Kyoraku asked. He looked at Shinji and they started laughing. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, she was just blocking and dodging everything..." Rose said.

Shinji looked at him. "Yeah. To avoid slicing the boy to pieces. Just watch."

* * *

"Here I come, Kurosaki-san." Satoru gripped her zanpakuto tighter.

Ichigo blinked. Instinctively, he put up _Zangetsu_ to block a strike from Satoru. She seemed unfazed by his reaction, but Ichigo himself was definitely surprised by the fact that he managed to sense the attack at all.

"I'm almost impressed, Kurosaki-san. By instinct alone were you able to block my attack. You did not sense my movement at all. You were unable to follow me. I could've cleaved you in two right," she placed a finger right on his chest, "here, and you would've realized it exactly five seconds _**AFTER**_ it happened," Satoru said, placing her left hand on the tsuka of her zanpakuto.

Ichigo's left foot slid back a bit at the pressure she was applying. "How do you know that?"

Satoru let up a tiny bit and swung vertically at Ichigo. He barely dodged the blade coming at him and landed a few feet away from her. Satoru turned her head and looked at him. "Now why would I tell you that, Kurosaki-san? There are just some things that I cannot make known to you right now. You said I was running." She attacked him again. Ichigo quickly found himself on the defensive, blocking and on his back foot. "Who's running now?"

Ichigo growled something unintelligible and tried to go on the offensive. Satoru seemingly "allowed" him to do so and jumped back. She sheathed her zanpakuto again. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

_Is she mocking me by doing that_? he asked himself.

"Come, Kurosaki-san," Satoru said.

Ichigo watched her carefully before charging forward.

* * *

All the spectators winced and flinched as they heard Ichigo groan in pain as he slumped to the ground. Kyoraku and Shinji were shaking their heads. Hiyori was laughing. Unohana sighed as she walked forward to tend to Ichigo's newly acquired wound. Satoru made her was over to them, a serene look on her face.

"Well, it's nice to see your technique hasn't dulled any, Midori-san," Ukitake said.

Satoru smirked. "I appreciate the compliment, Juu. However, I'm still testing the boy."

"He's far faster in his bankai, you know," Shinji piped.

"Yes, I know. He also needs to get out of the habit of using it _**ALL THE TIME**_. I am to understand that it is a compression and therefore he can use it far longer than the rest of us with expansions, but he still shouldn't rely on it so much," Satoru said. She looked back to where Ichigo was grumpily letting Unohana heal him. "And he should've realized by now that attacking me head-on isn't the best idea."

"It would appear as though attacking you at all isn't the best idea," Hitsugaya murmured.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Hitsugaya-taicho." Satoru eyed the young taicho. "Now I have other business matters to tend to. Good day. Ichimaru, let's go!"

* * *

Yoruichi was brushing her hair up into a ponytail as Urahara walked in the room. He glanced around, searching for a particular item. When he found it, he picked it up and placed it on his head. Yoruichi cleared her throat. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

Yoruichi leaned forward. "You're plotting." She raised an eyebrow. "But this time, you're not plotting alone. You actually have an accomplice. I'm shocked, Kisuke. I thought you worked alone," she said.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, though it was not visible. "I have no idea what you mean, Yoruichi-san," he said.

"Don't 'Yoruichi-san' me, Kisuke. Spit it out. It has something to do with Satoru-san, doesn't it?" she asked.

Urahara shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Spill it. I want all the juicy details. The last time you left me out of the loop you ended up banished from Soul Society."

"Yoruichi, _**I**_ don't even know all the plans."

Yoruichi found this amazing. She stared at Urahara blankly for a moment in what could be considered as shock. She blinked a few times as he nodded that she had heard him correctly. "Well then..."

"Let's just put it this way. Satoru Midori is a very, very smart woman. She is in no way above using her comrades to get what she wants and she has no problem dirtying her own hands. She believes the end justifies the means. Before she left Soul Society, she was known as one of the most ingenious taichos: smart, beautiful, cunning, tricky, manipulative..." Urahara was starting to get stars in his eyes.

Yoruichi frowned. "She sounds like a bitch to me."

"A magnificent bitch." Urahara smiled down at Yoruichi.

"She also sounds like she's better off being on Aizen's side than ours."

Urahara nodded. "That's _**EXACTLY **_why she's on our side. Aizen may be everything she is as well, but he lacks one major advantage that Satoru-san will always one-up him on."

"And what's that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Satoru-san is a woman. Simply being a woman trumps all major advantages if you know how to play your cards right."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult..."

* * *

A crowd had gathered outside of the 1st Division's main building. Two pieces of paper had been posted on the doors. They were two lists written in the clean script of Satoru Midori. The people tried in vain to see over one another. When it grew almost rowdy around the doors, someone walked up.

"Is something wrong?" a sweet voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see Unohana standing there, a smile upon her face. Isane stood next to her. "Does anyone mind if I take a look at what has you all so enamored?" she asked.

"No, Unohana-taicho," they said quickly. They parted quickly, allowing their superior and her fukutaicho a clear path to the doors.

Unohana walked forward, Isane following her. She took a look at the lists. _Just as I suspected. She didn't really change anything, but she did leave her fukutaicho spot blank. I guess she still wants the vote of the others_, she thought.

"Unohana-taicho?" Isane asked as her taicho faced her.

"Isane, take down the lists. Call everyone who is on those lists to the assembly hall. There is a vote that needs to be taken," Unohana said.

"Yes, taicho," Isane said. She turned and immediately took down the lists.

* * *

Satoru sat in her office. Gin sat across the room, looking out the window. The smile was plastered on his face, as was the norm. Satoru drummed her fingers against the desk. Then she looked over at Gin. She noticed that the smile had wavered a little as he continued to look out the window.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" she asked.

Gin glanced over at the woman. Although she looked younger than even him, he knew she trumped him in age; though he would never say that. "Ya don't know mah Ran-chan. She'd kick me out before I got a word in edgewise," he said.

"Then physically restrain her and make her listen to you," Satoru said. She could see that he did not think she was serious. "I mean what I said. Bind her and make her listen."

Gin opened his eyes and blinked. "That'd just make her madder at me. I don't want her ta be mad at me forever," he said.

Satoru waved her hand in the air. "Fine. Chicken out. Nothing will ever get done between you two if you both avoid one another like a plague. However, there was the matter of you becoming part of the Gotei Thirteen as my fukutaicho. The vote came in," she said, holding up a piece of paper.

Gin was alert to her. "And what is the verdict, Satoru-soutaicho?"

To draw out the suspense, Satoru waited two full minutes before answering Gin. "Hm. Amazingly, it seems as though you are now my fukutaicho by the slimmest of margins: six to five, with one abstaining. How about that? I suppose someone up there likes you," she said. She balled the paper up and tossed it.

"And the other spots?" Gin asked.

"Well, Kuna got fukutaicho to the Second Division. Kuchiki was given fukutaicho to Juu's division. As for the remaining spots, the others who were brought back took up their old posts. Simple as that." Satoru tapped her chin. "And the one you sliced in half, Sarugaki Hiyori, I haven't quite decided on what to do with her yet."

"Why don't ya make her part of this division?" Gin said.

Satoru glared at him. Then she laughed. "And spend every moment making sure she doesn't try to dismember you? I think I'll pass. I have far better things to worry about than such thi..." She stopped and thought. Then she stood up. "You are to go nowhere, Ichimaru. I will return." Satoru went to her window and promptly jumped out.

Gin sat there for a moment. He walked over to the window and shut it, the grin spreading across his face. _She's quite the thinker, Satoru-san is. The wheels are constantly turnin' in her head_, he thought.

* * *

Urahara finished climbing down into his underground training facility. He glanced around the spacious room. He could hear Lilynette's voice off somewhere and Grimmjow yelling at her in response. Smirking, he started walking to what looked like a plastic bubble. When he got to the barrier, he placed a hand on it. A small doorway opened up and allowed him to enter it.

Inside the barrier was a bed. On this bed lay single soul. His body was still in the process of healing itself, though it was going by at a far slower rate than it normally would have. Urahara moved towards the body and glanced down at him. Unlike the others, his body had literally had to be healed completely; as in _**RECREATED**_ from ashes and dust, literally.

"Urahara-san! I'm sorry I'm late. I had school and..." Orihime said as she burst through the barrier.

Urahara turned and looked at her. He was a little amazed that she had managed to just come through the barrier in the first place, but given her powers of rejection it made perfect sense. He simply smiled and nodded and the breathless redhead.

"It's perfectly all right, Orihime-chan. You still must function in your daily life. Anything else you do for me is simply... extra-curricular," he said.

Orihime nodded. She looked down at the body of the fallen Arrancar as she stepped up closer to Urahara. "He hasn't awakened has he?" she asked.

"Not yet. I don't think he's healed enough to." Urahara got a good look at Orihime. "Orihime-chan, how much did you use your powers in Soul Society?" he asked.

Orihime glanced up, thinking back. "Well, there was Hiyori, of course. Then there was Soifon-taicho. They were the only two who really needed anything major. And I helped a little with Ukitake-san. Why?" she asked.

"You just look a little... tired. Maybe you should get some rest before you start again."

Orihime shook her head. "No. I'm perfectly all right. This needs to be done as soon as possible, right? Besides, Satoru-san said was I very supportive. Even though she scares me a little, she's very nice and I want to be as helpful as possible. I was nothing but a burden last time..." Orihime nearly pushed Urahara out of the way as she positioned herself.

"Orihime-chan..." Urahara bumped into her, causing Orihime to touch the unconscious Arrancar.

Vibrant, reptilian green eyes shot open. Orihime's left hand was suddenly in the firm grip of Ulquiorra Cifer. She gasped and looked at his face. He was staring straight up, at the ceiling of the barrier. He slowly turned his eyes to look at her. Orihime was avoiding his gaze altogether. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in dull surprise.

"Woman?" he said. His voice, that was normally so confident and strong, was scratchy and weak.

Orihime found the courage to look up at him. "Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra shifted his vision to Urahara. _The man from that day... Urahara Kisuke... Where am I? What is going on? I thought I was dead_, he thought.

"Cifer-san, welcome back to the realm of the living! Well, technically not living, but you get what I'm trying to say. Just welcome back. Orihime-chan here has healed almost all of you from... almost nothing," Urahara said in a way-too-cheery voice for the occasion.

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He just looked away from the man. "What has happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"Uh, Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered. Ulquiorra turned his eyes towards her. She appeared somewhat pained. "Could you let me go?" she asked.

Ulquiorra realized that he had her wrist in a tight grip. Had he forgotten to gauge his own strength when dealing with her? _That is odd because I can barely feel anything at all, let alone my own strength_.

"Answers will come soon, Cifer-san. You just continue to heal for right now. Does Orihime-chan still need to assist you or can you manage on your own because you are now conscious?" Urahara asked. He received no answer, as Ulquiorra seemed lost in his own thoughts. He looked down at Orihime who just nodded.

"I will stay and help."

"Woman, I don't need your..."

"You are in no condition to refuse." Orihime met Ulquiorra's eyes forcefully. After a 30-second stare-down, she placed her hands over him. "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

* * *

_I am definitely out of practice with shunpo_, Satoru thought as she almost clumsily dodged another pole. Because she was so light she managed to easily rebound off a building adjacent and keep going. _Whoever made up that thing about not being able to do this in the air over the Seireitei should be burned alive. What's the point of having the ability to "fly" if we can't do it in our own backyards_? she thought in an irritated manner.

As she rounded a corner in the twilight, she had to quickly divert her path to avoid another person. This led to her basically having to jump to the roof of a building. The shingles of said building slid off and Satoru's eyes narrowed in agitation as she lost her footing. She fell lamely into someone's arms.

"This is the second time you have fallen from the sky, Satoru-soutaicho."

Satoru blinked. She looked up and saw Byakuya staring down at her. He was missing one of his kenseikan. She also noticed that they were standing on the roof the building across from the one she had tried jumping up to. Satoru smirked.

"I believe you caught me this time, Kuchiki-taicho. I did not necessarily fall this time around." Satoru allowed him to let her down. She righted her clothes on her. "Sorry for the trouble, though. I'm just getting back to using shunpo again and while the speed is there, the control of it isn't quite as sharp."

"I see." Byakuya watched her straighten her glasses. He cleared his throat. "You have a nice way of... drawing your zanpakuto," he said.

Satoru looked up at him. "My sword-drawing ability? I'm used to killing in one strike," she said. "Thanks." She jumped down from the building and continued on her way.

Byakuya stood there for a moment before turning to jump down. He got five feet before he heard a loud cackle. He narrowed his eyes, already knowing who it was. He decided to just keep walking, seeing if said person would disappear.

They didn't.

"_You have a nice way of drawing your zanpakuto_? _**THAT'S**_ the best you could come up with? Seriously?" Yoruichi asked as she fell into step beside him.

Byakuya sighed. "What are you doing here, Yoruichi?" he asked.

"Relax, Byaku-bo. I'm actually here to see the soutaicho. But... seeing that she has other plans at the moment, I'll wait for her at the First Division. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little thing for her. Scandalous," Yoruichi said.

Byakuya cut his eyes towards Yoruichi. "I have nothing of the sort. She is my superior and that is all. We merely bumped into one another. She fell and I caught her," he said.

"But you said that it was the _**SECOND**_ time it happened." Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes. "What happened during the first? You just let her hit the ground?"

Byakuya stared at Yoruichi with a deadpan expression on his face. He realized that the two had stopped walking. A Cheshire cat grin spread wickedly across Yoruichi's face and she winked.

"She is nimble and landed on her feet," he said.

"And what made you think she couldn't do the same here?" Yoruichi asked. Byakuya opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Instead, he just walked away from her. Yoruichi smirked and whistled as she went off in another direction.

* * *

Satoru opened the door to the 5th Division's main office to see Hiyori and Shinji fighting while Hinamori sat watching the two go at it. Hinamori looked away from the two and noticed Satoru. She squinted and looked at Hiyori and then back at Satoru. Then she all but ran to the soutaicho.

"Something wrong, Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Satoru asked as she stepped in further.

"I can't get them to stop. Every ten minutes they pick a fight with one another," Hinamori said. "It's like a battlefield in here," she whispered.

Satoru smiled. "I hear you're a kido master, Hinamori. Why don't you just do," she snapped and both Hiyori and Shinji were under binding spells, falling stiff on the floor, "this?" she asked.

"You think this will hold me? You forget I know all your little tri..." Shinji was hushed when Satoru pushed his head into the floor with her foot. She leaned down and looked at Hiyori.

"I've got something to ask you, Sarugaki-san." She released Hiyori from the kido. Hiyori stood up and looked at her, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"I'm listening. But it had better be good," she said.

Satoru nodded. "How would you like to be my fukutaicho... as well?"

Shinji managed to uproot his head, throwing Satoru off of him. "Is something wrong with you? What kind of request is that? Your current fukutaicho is troublesome enough! That man sliced her in _**HALF**_! Why would Hiyori wanna be anywhere near that asshat?" he yelled.

Hiyori stared Satoru. The woman did not seemed fazed by Shinji's outburst. "What's your aim with all of this? Why are you asking me to be a part of your division? Isn't there an open position at the Seventh?" Hiyori asked.

Satoru nodded and shrugged. "That there is. But I don't want you in the Seventh Division. I want you in _**MY**_ division under _**ME**_," she said. She snapped, letting Shinji stand.

Hinamori squeezed her fists together. She stepped forward. "What's the idea with this, Satoru-soutaicho? It doesn't make sense. Why would you put her with someone she probably loathes?"

"Hinamori, I have my reasons. I want Sarugaki-san in my division. I see her as very valuable right now," Satoru said. "And whether or not she gets along with Ichimaru is not my concern. She doesn't have to like him; I'm not asking her to. I'm asking her to work for me."

Hiyori considered the woman's words. In all honesty, she never thought she would still be a shinigami, let alone be able to walk. It was thanks to this woman before her that she was allowed to be that. If she did take the job, she would be forced to work next to the man who almost took away her life. That made her stomach churn and twist. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it," she said firmly.

Shinji's mouth hung open for a moment. Then he gathered himself. "What?" he croaked.

"She said she'll do it," Satoru said, looking over at him. Then she glanced back at Hiyori. "I expect you bright and early. We have much to discuss. Good night." She headed for the door.

Hiyori watched her. Right before Satoru left, she stepped forward. "Satoru-soutaicho, what's your plan with all this?" she asked.

Satoru stopped. She turned and looked at Hiyori, her eyes narrowed through her glasses. For the first time, she looked as intimidating as her aura projected. "Sarugaki-san, understand this. Man plans while God laughs." She disappeared through the door.


	6. Chapter 5: Three Bombshells

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 5: Three Bombshells**

**

* * *

**

Satoru came back to her office to see Yoruichi waiting for her. Gin was also still there. Satoru made her way quietly to her desk, took off her haori, and sat. Then she looked up at Yoruichi.

"I have a job for you, Yoruichi-san," she said.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "I figured as much. You're in cohorts with Kisuke. It would only be fitting that you ask something of me as well. What is it?"

"A little reconnaissance work in Hueco Mundo," Satoru said.

"Recon work? What for?"

Satoru swiveled in her chair, looking out the window. "There is something I am thinking. I want to be correct in my assumptions." She looked back at Yoruichi. "Be as thorough as possible in your investigation. Try to get as deep as you can in the Menos Forest without being detected," she said.

Yoruichi nodded. "I'll begin as soon as possible. Am I looking for anything in particular?"

Satoru shook her head. "Nothing in... particular. Just report on what you see. If you find yourself compromised in any way, get out as soon as possible. I don't need a casualty so soon," she looked lazily at Yoruichi, "especially not one of your caliber."

"Yes, Satoru-soutaicho," Yoruichi said as she stood. "I will leave from the world of the living tomorrow." She turned and left the room after Satoru gave the nod.

Gin looked at Satoru for a moment before he decided to speak. "What are ya thinkin', soutaicho?"

"Many things, fukutaicho. One of them is that I'm beginning to think there just aren't enough hours in the day to suit my needs," she said with a sigh.

* * *

Hiyori stood staring at Satoru's office door in the 1st Division the next morning. She had been there for at least five minutes, just staring at the big door. She had not even made herself known yet. The pigtailed blonde took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand to knock.

"Sarugaki-san, stop stalling and just come in," Satoru's voice said from inside the room.

Hiyori frowned and pushed the door open. She took a few steps inside the room lit only by the sun. Satoru had her feet propped up on her desk and was gazing out the window. Gin was sitting across from her, looking... Well, it was always hard to tell what Gin looked like as he always looked the same.

Satoru turned her eyes towards Hiyori. "I was beginning to think you'd turn and bolt in the opposite direction, Sarugaki-san. You stood out there for so long that you began to worry me. I almost sent Ichimaru out there for you... but immediately thought better of it. I'm not looking for a scuffle this early in the morning," she said. "Have a seat, Sarugaki-san."

Hiyori did as she was told slowly, avoiding looking at Gin the entire time. "You don't have to call me that, Satoru-soutaicho," she said. "You can call me Hiyori."

Satoru smiled. "Well, then you can just call me Midori."

Gin scoffed. "Why don't I get ta call ya that? I still gotta call ya Satoru-soutaicho or Satoru-san. That's not fair," he said.

"Because she's infinitely cuter than you are, Ichimaru," Satoru said dryly. She put her feet down and looked at the two. "Now, I know the history between you two. I don't need you to kiss and make up. I don't even need you two to like one another. I just need you to get along enough to work civilly. Do you think you can manage that?"

Gin nodded. Hiyori chanced a glance at him before looking back at Satoru. She shrugged and nodded as well. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now, as my top officers, I place your opinions above all others. Anything I do I will run past you two first; even before the other taichos. As such, you are not to tell anyone of my plans unless I say so. Are we clear?" Both nodded. "Good. Now, let's get started."

* * *

"Satoru-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?" Satoru looked over at him.

They were taking a break from their usual training exercise. Ichigo was kneeling, catching his breath. Satoru was staring off into space like she usually did when she was not "teaching" or speaking. It had been noted during meetings that Satoru did an awful lot of thinking. She thought more than she spoke, but when she spoke it was usually with meaning. Shinji was the only exception to this, of course. She would never miss a chance to yell at him unless Hiyori beat her to it.

"I've got two questions..."

"You _**HAVE**_ two questions, Kurosaki-san. I will not have you speaking shitty grammar in my presence," Satoru said. "What are they?" she asked as Ichigo forced himself to his feet.

"First, what does your zanpakuto do? What's its name and stuff?" Ichigo asked.

Satoru blinked. She had not been expecting that question. "That's right. I haven't really told anyone what my zanpakuto does. I bet you'd really like to know, wouldn't you? I warn you; she is quite the bombshell." She slowly drew her zanpakuto from her left hip. "Before I show you, what is your second question, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's eyes were transfixed on Satoru's zanpakuto. He tore them away and looked back up at her face. "Um, how do you expect me to keep up with this training every day? I do have a life in Karakura, you know," he said.

"Yes, that's true." Satoru held up her zanpakuto, looking at the blade. "You are technically still human, aren't you?" She glanced at him.

Ichigo did not like the look she was giving him, but said nothing on it. "Yes, I am." He watched as Satoru pointed her zanpakuto down. She released it and the weapon hung in the air on its own accord. "How..."

The zanpakuto began to "tick." As it did so, it underwent a transformation from a regular katana into an oak bokken. The tsuka was shaped like a golden hourglass and had two golden, crescent moon-shaped chimes hanging from the end. The swirl tsuba had reversed from clockwise to counterclockwise. When it was finished, Satoru grabbed it from out of the air and examined it.

"I haven't released this thing in years, if you do not count sparring with Shinji," she said almost to herself. She glanced at Ichigo. "What do you think?"

Ichigo stared blankly at her. "It's a wooden sword," he mumbled. "You released it without saying its name."

"I'm very well aware of both those observations." Satoru faced Ichigo, placing both hands on her weapon. "See if you can figure out what it is my zanpakuto does, Kurosaki-san."

* * *

"I can't believe it. She's kicking his ass with a practice sword. It's too pathetic to even laugh at," Hiyori mumbled. "Why is he moving so slow? His reaction time is weak. It's like he doesn't..." She paused as she noticed Ichigo's reaction time speed up. Then he seemed to stop altogether.

_Wait a minute_...

"So ya've noticed it, eh?" Gin asked from beside her. Hiyori snapped her head towards him. "Satoru-san is affectin' Kurosaki-san in some way. Her zanpakuto isn't an attackin' zanpakuto. It's like Aizen's."

Hiyori frowned. "Aizen's? It controls the senses?"

Gin shook his head. "Nope. But it's distortin' somethin' of Kurosaki-san's."

* * *

Satoru sighed. "Kurosaki-san, you're better off just tossing your zanpakuto at me," she said and she tripped him up. "Have you figured out what my zanpakuto does yet?"

Ichigo looked up at her. "No," he mumbled lamely.

"Did you hear anything, Kurosaki-san?" she asked. Ichigo just stared at her blankly. Sighing, Satoru sealed her zanpakuto. "Until you do, I will not tell you the name. Telling you the name will only give you a clue as to what it does. There are only four other people who know what my zanpakuto's name is, and they won't tell you, so don't ask."

"Aw, come on!"

* * *

Ulquiorra stretched his hand. He had never before taken the time to just look at his body before. He assumed he had taken such a thing for granted. But when one's body is all but turned to ashes and dust, the chance at having it back whole is not something he would waste.

"It's just a hand, Cifer-san. I promise it will not fall off," Urahara said as he walked up from behind Ulquiorra. "Here." He tossed Ulquiorra some of the type of clothes that the other former Espada were wearing. Ulquiorra unfolded them and then glared at Urahara. "Well, I can't very well have you walking around here naked, can I?"

"Says you," Yoruichi said as she walked up next to Urahara. "I rather like this one. Slim, but taut. It's a nice combination," she said while eyeing Ulquiorra.

"So now there's competition?" Urahara asked. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll get the _garganta_ ready."

Ulquiorra looked up. "_Garganta_?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. Satoru-soutaicho is sending me to Hueco Mundo to do a little investigating. It shouldn't take long. I'll be back before you know it."

"You plan on going alone?"

"You don't think I can handle it or something?" Yoruichi asked.

Ulquiorra looked at the drawstring of his pants. He tied them and looked up at Yoruichi. She was dressed from head to toe in black. "From the way you are dressed, you are heading to the Menos Forest; the deepest parts I would say. Going alone is not wise."

"I think I can handle it. My intention is not to fight or be seen for that matter."

Ulquiorra nodded. He turned his head, noticing that someone familiar was approaching. Then he looked back at Yoruichi. "You want to make it back alive unscathed. If you see a hollow with four oddly-shaped horns, run. Don't think. Don't stare. Just run." He turned and walked away, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Yoruichi stared at Ulquiorra as he walked off. _A hollow with four oddly-shaped horns. Is that what Satoru is looking for_?

* * *

Rangiku was tying her badge on as she was leaving her quarters. As soon as she opened her door, she walked directly into a solid but skinny body. She gasped and stepped back, losing the battle. She only had a moment to react before she was back inside her quarters and the door was being slammed shut and locked. Rangiku immediately took in the face of the person before her. She frowned and opened her mouth to scream obscenities.

Gin placed a finger on Rangiku's lips. "Now, hear me out for a minute, Ran... Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I don't wanna hafta get rough with ya," he said.

Rangiku's eyes narrowed. "Get out, Ichimaru-fukutaicho. You are trespassing," she said firmly.

"No can do, Matsumoto-san. You will listen ta me, even if I hafta restrain ya," he said. Gin watched Rangiku get ready to move around him. He just sighed inwardly. "Bakudo No. 4: _Hainawa_," he said, pointing at her.

Rangiku turned to run from him, but didn't get far. She fell to the floor, surrounded in the golden ropes. She saw Gin walk around her and kneel to her level. He looked down at her. Somehow, even though he was smiling, he did not appear happy.

"Are ya gonna listen now?" he asked.

"You do realize that all I have to do is raise my reiatsu and Hitsugaya-taicho will know I'm in trouble, right?" Rangiku said.

"But ya won't. Why? Because ya know I would be able ta easily handle Chibi-taicho. Ya also don't want me and Chibi-taicho fightin'. Ya love us both too much. So the only other option is ta listen ta me," Gin reasoned, his smile widening.

Rangiku sighed. "Damn you and your logic." She looked away from him. "Let me out of this. If you try anything, I'll call for Hitsugaya-taicho," she warned. Gin nodded and released her. Rangiku stood up and crossed her arms. "Now what is it?"

* * *

Yoruichi jumped soundlessly through the trees of the Menos Forest. Her feet barely touched the branches, hardly leaving any trace that she'd been there. She moved like a whisper on the wind. No; she was _**FASTER**_ than the wind. She was air itself. It would take the most sensitive of eyes and perceptions to even realize that she was there.

Her keen eyes searched the area as she moved. She checked for any abnormalities in the reishi of the area. She came across the odd group of Gillian Menos. She had spotted an Adjuchas or two. Other than that, nothing at all. There was nothing out of the ordinary. There was no great concentration of...

Yoruichi suddenly stopped moving. She jumped from the tree branch she was on and landed gracefully on the floor of the forest. Something was just ahead of her; something extremely powerful. How had she missed it?

_Because it wasn't there five seconds ago. Or rather, it had not made itself known five seconds ago_, she thought. _It's like it sensed me and chose to make itself known_. Yoruichi moved quickly towards a tree. She gazed up. _I have to be very deep in the forest now_... Using an exceptionally fast step, Yoruichi moved to a high place and melded into the dark background. Her acute golden eyes widened at what they saw before her.

Some sort of small hollow was standing in the center of a clearing. It was humanoid in shape, which was odd in itself. Its back was to Yoruichi, so she could not see the mask that she was sure was there. It had long white hair that seemed to move on its own accord. Through the head of white hair were black horns, two of which curved forward while another two curved back.

Words from Ulquiorra echoed back to Yoruichi. "_If you see a hollow with four oddly-shaped horns, run. Don't think. Don't stare. Just run_."

However, curiosity was one of Yoruichi's greatest weaknesses, if not her only one. She stared intently at the hollow, silently willing it to turn around. When it finally did, she saw that its mask was black and white. She stared into the eyeholes and saw nothing; just an empty blackness. It appeared to be looking in her direction. For some reason she knew the hollow could not see her, but it _**KNEW**_ she was there.

_Okay. Time to go_, Yoruichi thought. She began backing away. Before she got two steps away, something shot out towards her. It came so fast that even she had trouble reacting to it. She managed to barely sidestep it. Instead of being impaled, her left side was grazed. _**DEFINITELY**__ time to go_. Yoruichi turned tail and ran, missing another attack. She glanced behind her and saw that the actual hollow had attacked.

"Damn," she mumbled as she picked up speed. "Barely missed a kidney..."

* * *

Orihime noticed Urahara tapping his fan against his chin. She was combing Lilynette's hair. Clearing her throat, she managed to get Urahara's attention. "Is something wrong, Urahara-san?" she asked.

Urahara smiled, though the smile was painfully transparent. "Of course not, Orihime-chan. Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"You just looked worried, that's all. You're not worried about Yoruichi-san, are you?" Orihime asked.

"No. Yoruichi is perfectly capable of handling herself." Urahara snapped his fan shut. "Though she should've been back by now," he mumbled mostly to himself.

"So... you _**ARE**_ worried about her," Orihime said.

Urahara's smile turned into one of nervousness. "I suppose."

Lilynette sighed. "Even if she did get in trouble, couldn't she just outrun whatever chases her? Isn't she, like, the fastest person alive? Even faster than Starrk?" she asked.

Urahara shrugged. "Who knows about Starrk, but she is fast." Urahara stood up. "Let's hope she isn't in trouble, though," he whispered.

* * *

Yoruichi came to a stop and hid behind a tree. She had to have set a speed record in her shunpo; she was sure of it. The hollow that was chasing her was persistent. It had yet to speak. After catching a few more glances at it from some clever evading, Yoruichi had deduced that it was covered in some sort of white substance. That meant its actual skin was a different color. Its hair was also what kept attacking her.

_That's definitely new. I've never been attacked by hair before_, she thought. _I've gotta find some way to get a moment to open_... Yoruichi gasped. She looked down and saw that she had been impaled from behind, through the tree. _Shit_... She jerked forward as she was released. She fell to her knees and crawled away slowly.

The hollow came around the tree and looked down at Yoruichi. Yoruichi turned her head, coughing up blood. She smirked. "You're female, too," she mumbled as the hollow pointed at her. It still appeared to staring through her. "And I think you might be..."

_Gotta move. Move! Move! Mo_... Yoruichi blinked when she felt arms close around her body and the static sound of sonido. The next moment, she was at least 50 feet away, narrowly missing an attack to her head. _What just happened_? She glanced up.

"Who..."

"Shhh! You've made her angry, shinigami. I'll get you outta here." Grayish-brown eyes looked down at her. "I'll take you to Soul Society."

"Meh." Yoruichi was in too much pain to tell her savior to take her to the transient world instead. Anywhere was better than the Menos Forest at the moment. All she did was nod weakly and close her eyes.

* * *

The hollow turned its head as it heard the sound of a _garganta_ being opened. Sighing, its hair went limp and gave up its pursuit of the intruder. Apparently another hollow had felt the need to interfere. It turned to walk away, but stopped when it felt another approaching reiatsu. It was the same type of reiatsu as the intruder and it was coming from behind. The sound of clapping could be heard.

"You are definitely something special. The rumors about you are not rumors but the gospel truth," a masculine voice said. "Even right down to your blindness."

The hollow let out a guttural growl and faced the intruder completely. "What is your business?"

A hand stretched out. White hair latched onto the strong wrist the hand was attached to, feeling up and down the forearm of the man. "An offer," the silky voice said.

* * *

Renji was running back to the 6th Division when he passed a gathering of shinigami in a courtyard. They were standing in a circle, zanpakuto drawn and pointing at something. Raising an eyebrow, Renji ran over to the commotion and pushed his way through the group.

"What's going on here? What's all this ruckus about?" he yelled over the group. They were obviously too scared to approach whatever was in the center of the circle. Renji's hand instinctively went to his own zanpakuto. When he looked ahead of him, he stopped.

Nel was standing there, Yoruichi draped over her shoulder. It took some getting used to seeing Nel in her adult form no matter how you sliced it; especially since she wore so little clothing.

_If you call that clothing_, Renji thought. Then he brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"Lower your weapons!" he yelled at the others. He approached Nel and took Yoruichi from her. "What the hell happened to her?" he asked.

"She was attacked in the Menos Forest by another hollow. Why was she in the Menos Forest?" Nel asked. Her only answer was a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, get her some help! She's been impaled and she is bleeding out of her side."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Renji looked at Nel. "You better come along, too. They'll want to question you." He knew about Nel's innate fear of shinigami was surprised he even brought Yoruichi to Soul Society. Still, she nodded her affirmation and began to follow Renji to the 4th Division.

* * *

Satoru watched as Hiyori intercepted a message via hell butterfly. Hiyori looked back at her. "Well?" she asked.

"Yoruichi-san is back. She's in the Fourth and critically injured. An Arrancar saved her and brought her back here," Hiyori said.

Satoru nodded. "Go relay that to Urahara. I'll be expecting a visit from Retsu soon."

Hiyori nodded and left the room.

Satoru watched Hiyori leave before smirking. _Just as I thought. Well, it shouldn't take long for them to be scooped up_, she thought. _I now have a new job for Ichimaru_.

* * *

Rangiku stared at Gin. He had just finished giving her his story. She ran a hand through her hair and looked away from him. "You're unbelievable, Gin," she said.

Gin smiled. "Really? Thank ya, Ran-chan," he said.

"I didn't mean that as a compliment." Rangiku rolled her eyes and glared back at him. "I still haven't forgiven you. You're still on _**VERY**_ thin ice. I still don't trust you. I probably never will."

"I don't want ya to. It's probably best that ya don't." Gin sounded almost sad. "If ya do, it'll only hurt ya if something does happen. As Satoru-san's fukutaicho, I'm not allowed to tell ya a lot of things."

"So she's another Aizen?"

Gin shook her head. "No." He opened his eyes slightly. "I think she might be worse, but without the evil intentions," he said.

* * *

Unohana did visit Satoru and she was not pleased. Still, she entered with a smile on her face. Satoru returned the look. Kyoraku and Ukitake were also with her. They stood on either side of Unohana, watching the interaction between the scariest women in the Gotei 13.

"Satoru-dono, why did you send Yoruichi-san to Hueco Mundo; to the Menos Forest at that?" Unohana asked, her voice unnervingly calm.

Satoru just smiled. "She was doing me a favor. I needed someone to sneak around and who better than one of the best? When Yoruichi-san is better, I will be questioning her on her findings. Believe me, Unohana-san, it held a purpose," she said.

There was practically lightning crackling between the two during the silence that followed. The air began to get heavy. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at one another, suddenly frightened for their own wellbeing. Neither woman gave an inch in their stare-down, but Unohana did sigh and take a few steps towards Satoru's desk. Satoru leaned forward a bit, still looking in Unohana's eyes.

"Just don't let it happen again, Satoru-dono. Yoruichi-san is a vital part of our forces," she said.

Satoru nodded. "I do not intentionally mean to bring harm upon those who serve us, Unohana-san." Satoru sat back in her seat, folding her hands together. "But what must be done, must be done."

Unohana nodded. "I see. Good evening, Satoru-dono." She turned and left the room.

"Were you two going to be referees if it came to blows or something?" Satoru asked absentmindedly. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at her. "Retsu and I aren't beasts. We don't lower ourselves to having childish catfights," she said.

"No, but a simple staring match is the equivalent to a battle royale with you two," Kyoraku mumbled.

Satoru smirked at him and looked at Ukitake. "Juu, is your fukutaicho still stationed in the world of the living with the Kurosaki boy?" she asked.

"I believe so. Why?" Ukitake asked. Satoru just looked away from him, letting him know that he would get no answer from her. Instead, she headed towards the exit to her office and left, leaving the other two alone.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this, Orihime-chan. We seem to be using you for nothing but our own gain lately," Urahara mumbled as he watched the redhead work her magic on the unconscious Yoruichi.

Orihime just shook her head. "I'm happy to help. If it helps save lives, I'll do anything I can." She looked back down at Yoruichi. "It's just taking longer than usual to heal this. This is worse than what happened to Ichigo..." she whispered. She watched as a white, stringy substance lifted itself from Yoruichi's wounds.

Urahara squinted and moved forward. He looked closer at the substance that coated Yoruichi's skin. _What is this_? He wanted to reach into the healing shield, but from Orihime's warnings, he knew she was the only person with the ability to reach in or out.

"This residual reiatsu... It's astounding," Urahara said as he watched the stringy substance continue to rise from Yoruichi's wounds.

"Only you would find such interest in my injuries, Kisuke," Yoruichi groaned. She opened one golden eye and glared at him. "I'm in pain and he wants to run experiments on me already."

Urahara smirked and moved around Orihime to look at her face. "I do not. You're far too beautiful to run experiments on. Kurotsuchi, on the other hand..."

Yoruichi put a hand up and looked away. "Don't even mention that name. Where's the one who brought me here?" she asked.

Orihime looked to her left and nodded. Nel stepped forward slowly. She had reverted into her child form again. She looked cautiously at Yoruichi. Yoruichi appeared confused for a moment. Then she noticed the cracked, cartoonish skull on Nel's head.

_She was obviously big when she saved me. Maybe she can only hold that form for so long_, Yoruichi thought.

"You saved me, little one?" A nod. "I thank you sincerely. What's your name?"

"Nelliel Tu Oderschvank."

Yoruichi blinked for a moment. Then she smiled. "Is there a shorter version of that?"

Nel looked down. "Nel," she mumbled.

"Well, Nel, we are indebted to you. You have returned our Yoruichi-san back to us. You are not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Everyone looked towards the door to see Satoru entering with Hiyori and Gin at her side. Nel stepped closer to Orihime. She was clearly intimidated by Satoru. Orihime turned and looked at the soutaicho. Satoru seemed to realize how scary she looked, coupling that with the fact that Gin was by her side. She removed her glasses and placed them inside a pocket in her haori.

Gin noticed Nel. "Well, if it ain't Nel Tu. This is a surprise," Gin said as Nel all but hid behind Orihime.

"Quiet, Ichimaru." Satoru walked over to Urahara and looked down at Yoruichi. "I take it you ran into a spot of trouble, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi laughed a bit. "Perhaps. A four-horned hollow with a nasty disposition and angry hair. Seemed a bit territorial. After being impaled, I don't remember much except that little Nel over there was quite the bombshell. Is what I'm describing for you what you were curious about, Satoru-soutaicho?"

Satoru shrugged. "Maybe. We will know sooner or later what becomes of that hollow. I thank you for your assistance in this matter, Yoruichi-san. Next time, I suggest you not let your curiosity get the better of you. You _**DO**_ know what they say, right?" Satoru asked as she turned to leave.

"Ah, yes. But they also say that cats have nine lives," Yoruichi replied.

Satoru turned and looked at her. "How could I forget?"

* * *

Outside the room, Hiyori and Gin walked alongside their superior in silence. Both knew she was deep in thought. About what, neither could tell. But Satoru had not yet put her glasses back on. When they made it outside and started heading towards the 1st Division, Satoru hummed to herself. Hiyori looked up, catching up next to her left side.

"What is it, Midori-san?" she asked.

"I am thinking, Hiyori-san. I have a job for you," Satoru said. She turned her head to her right. "I have jobs for the both of you. Come along."

* * *

_Failures. All the ones before were failures. They are nothing compared to this. Nothing at all_.

Aizen Sosuke stared down at the newest Arrancar. Bandages hung limply off her body. Her long white hair fell lazily over her shoulders. A few silver streaks adorned her otherwise perfect coffee skin. She had yet to look up at Aizen, but from what he could tell, she had no mask fragments.

_Just like the four before her. Her hollow hole is also gone_, Aizen thought.

"You remember my name is Aizen Sosuke." He held his hand down to her. "Introduce yourself to your fellow brothers and sisters."

Aizen's eyes widened in dull surprise when a lock of white hair snapped around his wrist just like it had in their first meeting in the Menos Forest. The new Arrancar made no move to look up. Instead, her hair came to life, rising up around her. It was as if it was shielding her from some unseen attack.

"Anemoon," came the deep, hoarse reply. She finally looked up at Aizen. Her eyes were no longer the endless black holes they were before. Now they were cloudy white without even pupils. She appeared to be staring straight through him. "Anemoon Betelgeuse. You are Aizen." She slowly got to her feet.

A naked female Arrancar was certainly nothing new to Aizen. He was far more concerned with the vast spiritual power his newest subordinate had. She was simply standing there doing nothing and it rivaled that of Yammy's released form.

_I would expect nothing less from the most powerful hollow in existence. Quite the bombshell she's turned out to be. No, she is not as expendable as the others_, Aizen thought.

"Zeppelin, take your new sister and dress her," Aizen instructed a maskless, green-haired Arrancar.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The one known as Zeppelin Sanne took hold of Anemoon's hand and led her away.

_Things will get really interesting now. I see no need to rush things, though. Your move, Gotei Thirteen_.


	7. Chapter 6: Blown Away

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 6: Blown Away**

**

* * *

**

"Again, Kurosaki," Gin said tiredly.

Ichigo nodded and stared down the target. His clothes were already charred. The ground around the target was full of holes from failed spells. He took a deep breath and held his right hand out. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_ Hado No. Thirty-One: _Shakkaho_!" Ichigo yelled.

Satoru moved her hair from her brown eyes. Just as she did so, two things happened at once. The first was that Ichigo's kido blast utterly demolished the target along with the stone wall behind it. Her eyes widened in dull surprise as Ichigo himself went flying about twenty feet backwards. Satoru turned her head and observed the damage and then looked back at the groaning Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up. "Well, at least this time it didn't explode on me and it instead hit the target," he said. He watched Satoru face him completely. "What?"

"Kurosaki-san, do it again. This time, I am your target. Also, forego the incantation," Satoru said.

Ichigo stood up and stared at Satoru. "I can barely control it enough to aim. Are you sure I won't hurt you? And skip the incantation? That's just..." Ichigo stopped when he saw Satoru's eye twitch in irritation. "Fine, fine."

Hiyori scoffed. "As if _**YOUR**_ shitty kido could hurt Midori," she said.

"What was that, Snaggletooth?" Ichigo glared at Hiyori.

Hiyori was about to retaliate when Satoru cleared her throat loudly. "I thank you for your concern, Kurosaki-san. But I can guarantee that your kido will not harm me. Now do as I ask, please," Satoru said.

Ichigo nodded. He held his hand out and concentrated. "Hado No. Thirty-One: _Shakkaho_!" he yelled.

The red ball was much more controlled than when Ichigo had used the incantation despite being twice as large. It shot towards Satoru at an alarmingly fast speed. Hiyori jumped when she saw the blast hit a barrier. Satoru seemed unfazed behind it, even as the barrier began to crack from the force of the kido it was under. Satoru placed her hand on the barrier and pushed through it.

Gin gave the scene his full attention. He watched Satoru "diffuse" Ichigo's kido. The boy's kido ability was still novice at best, but he was a very fast learner. He had no problem making his spells powerful; the problem was just controlling them. The spell he had just sent towards the small soutaicho was a clear indicator of that.

Satoru pointed at Ichigo. "Hado No. Thirty-Three: _Sokatsui_," she said.

Ichigo blinked. He had not been expecting Satoru to counterattack at all. He immediately reached for _Zangetsu_ and barely managed to block the incoming kido. He noticed Satoru nodding her head. "What the hell was that? You didn't say you would attack back."

"Yet I never said I wouldn't, either. You must be prepared for all scenarios, Kurosaki-san. Just because I am teaching you doesn't mean that you'll always know what I'll do. If you had Urahara Kisuke as a teacher, I'm sure you know this well," Satoru said.

Ichigo frowned. He immediately turned and blocked a strike from Satoru. Once again, he could barely follow her and only managed to defend with _Zangetsu_. "Quit it!" he said.

Satoru smirked and eased up off of him. She sheathed her zanpakuto again and began to walk away again. She stopped when she heard Ichigo say her name. "Yes, Kurosaki-san?"

"You said the name. Normally, you don't say the name of the spell. Why this time did you do it?" Ichigo asked.

Satoru hummed to herself. "So you'd know what spell I was doing. I am skilled enough to not chant the kido at all, but doing that also takes away a bit of its... potency."

Ichigo put _Zangetsu_ on his back and dusted his hands off. "You really know a lot about kido, huh?"

"My zanpakuto lacks serious attacking power. Besides swordplay, I must have other means of defending myself, right?" Satoru closed her eyes and lowered her head. She looked back at Ichigo, a small smile on her face. "It's also partially the reason I gave up being a shinigami," she said. She noticed Ichigo, Hiyori, and Gin were all staring at her, wanting her to continue. "Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime. It's actually pretty interesting."

* * *

Kyoraku looked around for his fukutaicho. It was odd that Nanao was missing and not nagging him about being lazy. After asking several members of his division, he just decided to find her the old-fashioned way: sense her reiatsu. He found her on top of a building in the division completely immersed in a book.

"I've been looking for you, Nanao-chan," Kyoraku said as he stood over her.

Nanao gestured to the side with her hand. "You're blocking the light, taicho," she mumbled without looking up. Kyoraku smiled and stepped to the side. He took a seat beside her. "Thank you."

"What are you reading about, Nanao-chan?" he asked quietly.

Nanao looked up from the book. "Taicho, last time, I didn't do anything. I didn't join the fighting. This time," she looked back in the book, "I will," she concluded resolutely.

Kyoraku hummed to himself. "Have you been talking to Midori-chan?" he asked. Nanao looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I was just asking. It just sounds like Midori-chan might've threatened you or something."

"No, taicho. This is my decision." Nanao held up the book.

"Kido? Nanao-chan, you're already very gifted in kido. You're a master."

"Not of the highest level spells. Not with those of the highest destructive potential." Nanao looked back down in the book. She pointed at a particular one. "I have trouble with spells past eighty-five. I also want to learn forbidden spells. Given it's wartime, I think Central Forty-Six will forgive the use of forbidden spells, eh?"

Kyoraku looked at the spell Nanao was pointing at. "I suppose they will, given the circumstances. Still, why that particular spell?" he asked.

Nanao shrugged. "It just sounds so dangerous."

Kyoraku nodded and lay back on the roof. He pulled his hat over his head. "If you want help with it, you should ask Midori-chan," he said.

"Why?" Nanao asked, not really caring for the answer.

"It's her spell."

"_**WHAT**_?"

* * *

Satoru opened her eyes. She was sweating bullets and lying in a dune of sand. She stood up and looked above her. Sighing, she groaned when she realized where she was. Then she crossed her arms. Her hair hung down and she began walking forward on the sand, though the area above her seemed to be a gigantic sea.

"Yume-san!" Satoru yelled as she walked through the sand. "Yume-san, where are you?" She kept walking through the sand, careful not to pay attention to the water above her. "Yume..."

"You rang, love?" the sand said to Satoru. The shinigami's eyes widened in surprise and she forgot about where she was. As a figure formed from the sand, Satoru fell above her into the water.

_Damnit! Stupid zanpakuto_, Satoru thought as she surfaced.

"This is your inner world, Midori. I can hear your thoughts."

Satoru looked above her to see that what had once been a glob of sand was now a white Maltese dog with a tan bow in its hair. The little dog walked in small steps with its head up high, seemingly on thin air. Satoru cleared her throat as the haughty spirit passed her by.

"A little help?" she said, slightly annoyed.

The spirit looked down at Satoru disdainfully. "It's not my fault you ended up down there. Besides," the spirit turned away from Satoru, "I don't believe I was addressed with the proper respect."

Satoru raised an eyebrow. She rose from water and followed after the spirit. "Well excuse me, Yume-_**SAMA**_. How dare I forget to address one such as yourself without the utmost respect," she said sarcastically.

"The sarcasm is not appreciated." The puppy stretched. "I've missed my sister for so long."

Satoru raised an eyebrow and turned away from the dog. "I was not aware that you cared so much for her. If I'd known that, I'd've visited more often. They lived around the corner," she said. "Besides, you two fight all the time."

"As if the both of _**YOU**_ don't fight all the time." The spirit tapped Satoru on the shoulder. Satoru faced it again and sighed. It had morphed into the form it took on the most: the goddess Selene. "I remember when you both met us."

"What a joy that was," Satoru said dryly. "Yume-sama, why am I in here?"

"Because you're running from your duties. I didn't call you in here. Right now, you're hiding from your subordinates because you know they want to ask you something. They want to bring up the past. As for me, I've gone to play with my sister." The spirit disappeared.

Satoru frowned. _Gone to play with... What_?

* * *

Byakuya peered out the window of the office in his home that overlooked the gardens. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. It had been a while since he just sat and looked at the trees. He sat his calligraphy brush down and just watched the trees sway in the wind for a moment. That was when he noticed something particularly strange about one of them. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stood up from his sitting position and moved closer to the window.

_Is that a... hand_? he thought. Sure enough, there was a hand hanging from one of the trees. _Surely there isn't someone dumb enough to trespass on my grounds_... He headed outside.

Outside, Byakuya stopped under the tree where the hand was. From his closer position, he could also see a sock-covered foot. He could tell from both that they belonged to a female. He had been hoping that the intruder would be male, but he would have to be somewhat less harsh with a female. He cleared his throat loudly.

Nothing.

"Excuse me," he said a little louder.

Still nothing.

Byakuya sighed and stepped forward. He grabbed the free hand and tugged a bit. His eyes widened when the sound of a branch breaking finally alerted both Byakuya and the intruder. The next thing Byakuya knew, he was holding the soutaicho bridal-style, and she was clinging to him, eyes wide and glasses twisted. She was dressed in a cornflower blue komon kimono; she was completely out of uniform.

Satoru glanced around, having been pulled from the strange dream that was her inner world. She looked around her and then up. A nervous smile came to her face. "We just keep meeting up like this, Kuchiki-san. And look at me! Completely out of uniform and everything. I'm terribly sorry for intruding..."

Byakuya shook his head. "It's fine, Satoru-san. But, may I ask why you were in my gardens, in a tree?" he asked.

"Well, uh, I was hiding." Satoru nodded when Byakuya gave her a funny look. "Yes, Ise-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho are trying to seek me out for kido instruction. I think I may have dozed off because I was in my inner... My zanpakuto!" Satoru looked around.

"Is it still in the tree?" Byakuya looked up.

Satoru sighed. "This may sound strange, but my zanpakuto has a sister. Whenever in the same general vicinity, because of my zanpakuto's powers, it can just up and disappear to go mingle with her _sister_." She frowned. "When I get my hands on her..."

"Whose zanpakuto is your zanpakuto's sister?"

Satoru smiled anxiously.

* * *

Shinji and Hinamori turned a corner. As they did so, a marigold sheath smacked Shinji right in the face. He sighed and put his hand up to grab the sheath. Looking at it, he smirked and shook his head. He placed the sheath next to his own zanpakuto.

"What are you doing here, Yume-sama?" he muttered.

Hinamori looked up at him. "What just happened, Hirako-taicho?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, Midori's zanpakuto just came to say hi." Shinji gestured to the extra weapon on him. He saw Hinamori's eyes go wide. "What is it, Hinamori?" The words were barely out of his mouth before Hinamori was pulling him towards the Eighth Division.

* * *

Satoru slammed the door open to the Fifth Division's main office. A few of the shinigami inside looked up at her. They cowered back at the sight of the soutaicho and the taicho of the Sixth Division standing there. Satoru entered, glancing around for the two highest-ranking officers of the division. She grabbed a random shinigami by their kosode and pulled him close.

"Where is Hirako-taicho or Hinamori-fukutaicho, but preferably Hirako-taicho?" she asked.

"I-I-I think the Eighth D-D-Division," the shinigami said.

Satoru released him gently. "Carry on," she said with a smile. She turned and walked back out the door. "Let's go pay Shunsui a visit, Kuchiki-san." She took two steps and was gone in a burst of shunpo.

Byakuya had only a brief moment to realize she was gone. She was faster than the last time he had seen her use it. It took him a moment to catch up with her. _Or it appears that way. Last time her movements were sloppy and uncontrolled. Now that she's gained control, she's a good deal faster_, he mused.

* * *

Kyoraku sat on the porch of his office. He could sense a certain someone coming. He smirked when he realized that she was not alone. "Now why would Byakuya-san be with Midori-chan? They make a most odd couple," he thought aloud. The motley pair stopped in front of him. Satoru was trying to hide the fact that she was a little out of breath. Byakuya was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, as if he was watching to see if she would fall.

_Or not. They're actually kinda cute_, Kyoraku thought.

"Still a little out of shape, Midori-chan?" he asked slyly. The small soutaicho narrowed her brown eyes at him and he just smiled. "I'm just kidding. What can I do for the both of you?"

"I'm in search of my..." Satoru paused to try and continue catching her breath.

Byakuya looked at her before looking down at Kyoraku. "Kyoraku-taicho, Satoru-san is looking for her zanpakuto."

Kyoraku's smiled widened. _He's already dropped her official title. How strange. I know she hates it, but for the most part everyone still calls her by it without fail unless she gives the order to. Perhaps she's taken a liking to Byakuya-san_.

"I assume you think Shinji has it?" Kyoraku said.

Satoru looked back at him. "You know where Shinji is?"

Kyoraku waved his hand. "Nanao-chan and Momo-chan are holding him hostage for some reason or another. They wouldn't tell me why. But Nanao-chan took off her glasses and she gets scary when... Midori-chan where are you going?"

Satoru had already stalked past Kyoraku, leaving the two men on the porch of the office. She slid open the shoji doors and walked inside the office. Satoru narrowed her eyes at the sight of Shinji bound by two very powerful kido spells. Hinamori was holding a sheathed zanpakuto and examining it carefully. Nanao was watching Shinji. Satoru cleared her throat loudly, gathering the attention of the three.

"Satoru-soutaicho! You've arrived!" Nanao said.

Satoru blinked a few times. "You were waiting for me?" she asked.

"Well, yes." Hinamori stood up, holding the marigold sheath. "We saw that Hirako-taicho had this and we knew that you'd come to get it," she said.

Shinji looked at Satoru. "It all happened so fast, Midori. Yume-sama appeared and Hinamori dragged me here. I had nothing to do with it," he said.

"Yume-sama? You call your zanpakuto 'Yume-sama?' Is that a nickname or something?" Nanao asked.

Satoru sighed and held out her right hand. Hinamori gasped as the zanpakuto flew from her hands to Satoru's outstretched hand. Satoru glared at the fukutaicho and then back at Nanao. "My zanpakuto's name sounds an awful lot like another zanpakuto. To cut down on the confusion, I call her by that name."

"Pfft! That and she practically told you to," Shinji murmured. Satoru walked over to him and thumped him on the nose as the other two taichos came inside the office. "Help," Shinji whispered.

"Aw, Shinji! You should be happy being surrounded by such beautiful..."

"Can it, Shunsui." Satoru walked back towards the two men. She stood between them and looked between Nanao and Hinamori. "Ise-fukutaicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, an explanation is in order," she said.

Hinamori looked at Nanao, who nodded. She cleared her throat and released Shinji from the binding kido. "Well, we've been trying to find you to ask for your instruction, soutaicho," she said.

Satoru sighed. "You'd kidnap Hirako-taicho and confiscate my zanpakuto, which you know nothing about, just to get me to instruct you? Ladies, you're already kido masters of the highest order. What do you need me for?" she asked.

"We need instruction on the highest level kido and forbidden spells as well," Hinamori said.

"If that's all you want," Satoru took a deep breath, "I'll do it. But, I won't go easy on you. I'm a tough teacher. Just ask Kurosaki-san," she said.

Hinamori smiled and clapped. "Thank you, Satoru-soutaicho! When should we..."

"Soutaicho?" Nanao asked, her voice a bit graver. Satoru looked her way, indicating that she was to continue speaking. "Um, I would like to especially learn the _Kurokeppan Goten_, _Sasayakishi_, and _Kansetsudan_ spells." Nanao waited a moment. She pushed up her glasses. "If that's all right, I mean."

The room had gotten significantly quieter. Shinji looked at Kyoraku. They exchanged worried glances before looking at Satoru. Byakuya was also looking at her. She was seemingly staring straight ahead and had gone stiff at the mention of the spells Nanao mentioned. She blinked a few times, shaking her head.

"My, my. What a good eye for quality and difficulty, Ise-fukutaicho. I warn you, though. Such kido must be used sparingly. There is a reason they are forbidden," Satoru said. She turned to leave, but paused before she left. "Follow my reiatsu tomorrow morning at sunrise. We can't train here in Seireitei. There simply isn't enough... room." She left. Byakuya looked around before following her.

Kyoraku smiled and looked at the two fukutaichos. "I think that went well," he said happily. "Sake on me!"

* * *

Outside the division, Satoru walked briskly away from the office, folding her arms in her sleeves. She barely noticed Byakuya come up to her side. When she did, she noticeably jumped. "Kuchiki-san, you startled me. Next time make yourself known. I could've sliced your head off and you'd have been none the wiser," she said casually.

Byakuya nodded. "I will take that into consideration when walking at your side," he said. After a few moments of silence between them as they walked through the courtyards between the Eighth and Seventh Divisions, he cleared his throat. He saw her look at him out of the corner of her eye. "You hold some special attachment to the forbidden spells that Ise-fukutaicho mentioned," he said.

"I do not," Satoru lied.

"It was not a question, Satoru-san."

Satoru narrowed her eyes slightly. Then she closed them and simply smirked. "You've learned how to read me quite well, haven't you?"

"Not very well. I only see you during meetings," Byakuya answered.

"You watch me that much?"

"I pick up your mannerisms and nuances. Other than that, you are incredibly hard to read. I never know exactly what you're thinking, but I do know when you're angry, bothered, or when you aren't paying attention." Byakuya looked away from her and ahead of them. "That actually happens quite often in meetings."

Satoru chuckled. "What can I say? Sometimes you all bore me." She looked back at Byakuya. "You've joined a very exclusive list, Kuchiki-san. Not many can say they've figured me out."

Byakuya shook his head. "I don't believe I've figured you out, Satoru-san." He looked at her as well. "But I believe I'm starting to."

* * *

Elsewhere, Rangiku lounged in the Tenth Division's office. Once again, she was putting off her work. Hitsugaya had the day off and she had the office to herself, but she was also behind in her paperwork. Sighing, she looked at the large stack of it.

"That stack ain't gonna complete itself, Ran-chan," a voice said.

Rangiku almost fell out of her chair. She swirled around in it to see Gin looking at her through the window. He waved, the smile ever-present on his face. Rangiku rolled her eyes and looked away. She stood up and walked to the door. Sliding it open, she looked up at the skinny man with a tired look.

"What is it, Ichimaru-fukutaicho? I have work to do," she said.

Gin pouted. "Aw. Are we back ta that? I thought we could at least be back to our regular names," he said.

Rangiku sighed. "Not during work hours." She glanced around before letting him in. "Now what do you want? I have work to do," she said, walking back over to her desk.

"Ran-chan, ya've been here for hours. Ya haven't done any work," Gin said. She simply narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, okay. But, I came ta tell ya something."

Rangiku picked up a piece of paperwork and got started. "Hmm? What's that?" she asked as though she were not really interested.

Gin watched as she feigned disinterest. He knew he had her undivided attention even though she tried to hide it. Smiling even wider, he just tucked his hands away and started pacing the room. "I came ta tell ya that although I don't deserve it, I need ya ta believe in me," he said.

Rangiku dropped her pen. She stared down at the paperwork before looking up at Gin. He was staring out the window with his back to her. "Believe in you? What do you mean?"

"Well, if I could tell ya that, I wouldn't have ta ask ya. Just know that from here on out, I need ya ta believe." Gin turned and started walking. He paused at her desk. "Remember that." He left.

* * *

"Why are we all the way out here today?" Ichigo asked. "And why am I still in my human body? I had to go through the Dangai to get here. That was not fun. Mayuri hates me and I think he set those things on me on purpose."

Satoru rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She was deep in the 80th District of the East Rukongai. There was not a soul for miles. The sun would be coming up shortly. She was sure Hinamori and Nanao were getting ready to search for her. Hiyori and Gin were there as well. Rukia had insisted she tag along with Ichigo, wondering why he was still in his human body.

_I don't like this at all_, Rukia thought.

"Kurosaki-san, all will be answered shortly. Just wait." Satoru turned and looked back out towards where the Seireitei would be. From her distance, it would not take them long to pinpoint her location. "Hiyori and Kuchiki-fukutaicho, this might be a bit uncomfortable for a few moments. Bear with me."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What are you..."

Satoru released a portion of her reiatsu. She directed it at the two who stood at the East Gate of the Seireitei, wondering which direction to go. What slipped out managed to somehow slip out around her. Satoru glanced at Rukia and Hiyori, noticing both were struggling to stay afoot. Rukia was leaning into Ichigo and Gin had caught Hiyori before she fell. Satoru eased up on her reiatsu once she felt Nanao and Hinamori on the move.

"My apologies, ladies. Hiyori, we will have to work on your tolerance against my reiatsu. I can't have my fukutaicho fainting every time I release it." Satoru absentmindedly stepped out of the crater she had created.

Ichigo had gathered that Satoru was powerful. She had told him that her zanpakuto held almost no attacking power. _If it has no attacking power, what the hell does it do? There's no way she can have that much power and not have some kinda extreme ability_, he thought. _Well, Aizen does_, he amended.

* * *

It took Nanao and Hinamori nearly thirty minutes to arrive. The two were not exactly out of breath when they arrived, but nor were they fresh. They looked around the area that they found themselves in and were greeted with Rukia smiling down at them. She held out juice boxes from the living world.

"Hey guys," she said.

Nanao took the juice box, nodding her thanks. "What are you doing here, Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" she asked. Rukia gestured over to Ichigo, who was dozing against a tree. Nanao squinted in the humid air. "But he's still in his human form. How did he..."

"Welcome, ladies. You're late." Satoru walked up from behind them. "Kuchiki-san, would you please get Kurosaki-san up from his little nap?" she said. Rukia hurried to do as she was told. Satoru walked over to her own fukutaichos. She took off her haori and handed it to Hiyori.

Hiyori raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

Satoru smiled at her subordinate. She removed her zanpakuto and handed it to Gin, but not before making a small cut on her right palm. "They wanted to learn. Besides, this kills two birds with one stone, one of them literally." She removed her glasses and sat them on top of her haori in Hiyori's arms. "Be careful with those."

* * *

Hinamori leaned over to Nanao as she drank her juice. "She sure places a lot of trust in Ichimaru, doesn't she? She lets him hold her zanpakuto," she observed.

"Yes. But what taicho wouldn't trust their fukutaicho? She has to place some level of trust in him, right?" Nanao thought about her words. "Well, I think she just knows that he respects her power and knows that he stands no chance against her."

"You think that's it?"

"That has to be it. Why else hasn't he run off?" Nanao finished the box. She incinerated it with kido and looked at their instructor for the day. Rukia was pulling Ichigo to his feet. They formed a triangle with Satoru facing the four of them.

* * *

Gin and Hiyori knew what was about to happen. They knew why Ichigo was still in his human body. Satoru would have preferred if Rukia had not come along for the ride, but she pretty much insisted to go wherever Ichigo went most times when she was not doing paperwork. In light of that fact, Gin had a job to do. He discreetly put "Yume-sama" on top of the haori Hiyori carried. The smaller fukutaicho sighed at having been demoted to such a position.

_Ichimaru's paying for this with paperwork later_, she thought angrily. _But his kido is better than mine. Damnit_!

"Kurosaki, meet your new kido classmates. Ise-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho are already masters at such a craft, but they want to learn higher level spells, spells that are forbidden from use. During wartime, though, those spells are excused." Satoru had her eyes closed.

Ichigo looked at Nanao and Hinamori. He nodded at them and they nodded back. Then he looked back at the soutaicho. "That still doesn't..."

"Ladies, would you like to see why the _Kurokeppan Goten_ spell is forbidden?" Satoru asked, cutting Ichigo off.

"Yes, soutaicho," they said together.

Satoru opened her eyes, her reiatsu being released. "Are you sure? Once I've done it, it cannot be stopped." The two fukutaichos nodded slowly. Satoru nodded as well.

Rukia looked around the triangle. "Wait a minute. Are you going to..." Her body went rigid and she sank to her knees. She managed to turn her eyes and saw Gin looking directly at her. "I-I-Ichimaru. You ba-ba-bastard..."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, feeling her presence leave his side. "Rukia?" He looked back at Satoru. "What's going? Why did you put Rukia under a binding spell? Answer me, damnit!"

Hinamori looked around. She wondered if she should say something. She took a step forward to stop the proceedings, but Nanao's hand on her arm stopped her. Hinamori looked up at her friend. Nanao shook her head slowly. Hinamori nodded and backed down. She looked over at Satoru, whose eyes had hardened.

"_The crimson moon lurks in death's shadow; time ends for those within it's grasp. Their fate is sealed in blood; they suffer times five under the crimson moon's agonizing glow_." Satoru disappeared from the sight of Nanao and Hinamori. When the two turned their heads, her bloody right hand's fingertips were on Ichigo's chest, digging into his flesh. "_Kurokeppan Goten_," Satoru whispered. She had him in some sort of tight grip between her fingers and he could only claw at her hand. It was hard to fathom Kurosaki Ichigo being weaker than someone so much smaller.

Black lines began to move from her fingertips. Ichigo tried desperately to reach for his badge. The pain he was feeling in his chest was almost unbearable. He could vaguely hear Rukia calling, no, she was _**SCREAMING**_ his name behind him. She was unable to help him though. He finally managed to grab his badge just as his chest turned black. He pushed his shinigami self out of his body and fell back, panting. Then he examined the chest he had there.

Nothing. Not one scratch or black line.

Satoru retracted her hand brutally as it began to sink inside Ichigo's human vessel. The lines of the black seal continued to spread across his body. She shook her hand off and examined the minor injury she had on it. Then she examined what used to be Ichigo's body and then looked at Hinamori and Nanao. They looked mortified at what they saw.

"Meh. Not one of my best. Ladies, this spell hardens the body's blood, causing the blackness and cracking. It is a guaranteed not pretty and very painful death." As soon as she stood back up, her eyes widened in dull surprise to find that Gin had blocked a strike on her from Ichigo. "What's this?"

"What the hell did you do to my body? How am I supposed to go back to the real world now? How am I supposed to live?" Ichigo yelled over Gin's shoulder at Satoru.

Satoru blinked a few times. "I recall you saying that your shinigami training got in the way of your human life." She looked down at his human body. "That is one problem solved," she said.

Ichigo pushed against Gin. "What? How can you say that so carelessly? I have a family! I have a life! I'm not dead!"

"Really?" Satoru flashed quickly to Hiyori, grabbed her zanpakuto, and flashed back to Ichigo. Ichigo eased off of Gin slightly when he felt the tip of Satoru's zanpakuto under his chin. "Would you like to test that theory out?" she asked. Ichigo glared down at her shorter form and swallowed. "Urahara-san was all-too-happy to share how you received shinigami powers in the first place and then how he went about unlocking your own. Then the fact that you even have shinigami powers to start off with."

Ichigo took a step back, withdrawing completely. By now he was well aware of the fact that his father was a shinigami. Still, he rather liked the human component to his life. He had friends. He went to school. Satoru had just destroyed that side of him basically. "How am I suppose to tell my family I can't stay with them any longer?"

Satoru shrugged. "That's not my problem. You'll figure out a way to do it, I'm sure."

Rukia struggled in her binding. "How can you be so nonchalant about this? You've taken away his life!" she yelled at her superior. Satoru looked at her out of the corner of her eye as she sheathed her zanpakuto. Hiyori approached with her haori and glasses. Rukia did not back down. "How?" she yelled again.

"As easily as blinking." Satoru put her glasses back on and pushed them up on her nose. "I simply did what I had to do."

* * *

**AN: _Kurokeppan Goten_ means "5-Point Black Seal of Blood."**


	8. Chapter 7: Black and Gray

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 7: Black and Gray**

**

* * *

**

"Perhaps you two should take off the rest of the night."

Gin and Hiyori both stopped walking. The woman ahead of them kept moving, her pace never slowing. But her voice held something of a foreboding tone to it; it was as if she knew something was about to happen. Gin simply stood there, watching Satoru walk off. Hiyori frowned and caught up to her.

"Why are you telling us to go away? We're your fukutaichos," she said.

Satoru smiled down at Hiyori. "Yes, I know that. However, I will have quite a few people rather incensed with me later on. I'd rather not have to drag you two into it as well. You did nothing wrong," she said. She blinked a few times. "Seems like I have a visitor already in my office. Good night, my fukutaichos." Satoru turned around and kept walking, leaving Gin and Hiyori standing there.

Gin folded his arms in his sleeves. "It's ta be expected. She did just kill somebody," he said. Hiyori shot him a look of pure malice before running off. Gin chuckled to himself and then headed off in the direction of the Tenth Division.

* * *

Satoru closed the door to her office. Her visitor flinched as they heard the sound. Satoru removed her waraji and haori and headed for her desk. She sat down in the large chair and looked up at her visitor: Kurosaki Isshin.

"Hello, Isshin," she said. "Come to yell at me as well?"

Isshin managed a smile. "As well? You mean you've already gotten told off?" he asked.

Satoru shook her head. "Not yet, but I fear I might during the meeting in a few days. The only ones who come to yell at me personally probably don't know yet and when they do find out, then they'll yell at me. But, I've made my peace with that. Bring it on. Let the verbal thrashing begin. First come, first served." She gestured towards him.

Watching Isshin closely, she could see he was struggling for something to say. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. _He's about a second away from decapitating me with his zanpakuto_, Satoru thought lazily. Never had she seen him so angry. Usually, he dealt with anger better in not letting it show. _I suppose everyone has a limit of some sort. Technically, I did just kill his son a few hours ago_, she mused as she rested her head on her left hand's knuckles.

Isshin frowned down at the woman. "You seem rather complacent and unflustered with all this," he said.

Satoru shrugged. "The only true discomfort I felt was having to do the actual kido. It brought back suppressed memories that I had hoped to keep suppressed for the rest of my life." She closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Ichigo is beside himself! What am I going to tell my girls when their brother never comes home? You've destroyed my family!" Isshin saw that Satoru was not responding to his violent yelling at her. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "You don't see any fault in what you have done?"

She opened an eye and looked at him. "Should I?" she asked dryly. She watched Isshin's hand shake violently, as if it was itching for his zanpakuto. She simply smirked. "Go ahead. I won't hold it against you if you do attack me, Kurosaki-san. Just know that you better finish what you start." Her eyes narrowed.

Isshin shook his head and turned away from her. "I'm going to check on my son."

* * *

An Arrancar marched towards her master's room. Her fists were balled up at her sides. Her eyebrows were furrowed. The pigtails of pink with ribbons in them swayed from side to side as she stomped down the hallways. The only sound was that of her boots. When she finally came to the door, her hand subconsciously went to the remains of the butterfly-head shaped mask. Then she knocked.

"Yes, Socorro?" Aizen said from inside.

Outside, the Arrancar rolled her eyes. _How does he always know when it's me_? She put on a smile and entered the room. She took a few steps before the smile dropped. Aizen gave her a funny look, as if he was wondering where her smile had gone.

"Is something the matter, Socorro? I do prefer it if my little butterfly would smile," he said.

Socorro nodded. "I'll remember that. But, Aizen-sama, we have a big problem."

"Beyond a shinigami in my realm, what could be such a bother?" he asked.

Socorro swallowed, knowing that Aizen's disposition towards her was about to change greatly. "Well..." She smiled cutely. "Does it feel a little... different in here to you?"

At first, Aizen would have sworn his 7th Espada had gone off the deep end. Then he thought about the meaning to her question. How did it feel where he was?

_Noticeably lighter. Nothing fighting for dominance with my own reia_... Aizen stopped his thoughts and glared down at Socorro. The Espada in the little Lolita kimono shrank back timidly at the sight of Aizen's eyes.

"Find her." Aizen stood up to walk away.

"But, where..."

"Probably the real world." Aizen stopped. He faced Socorro again. "Send Ferrol and Monserrat."

"But she ha..." Socorro swallowed. "Yes, Aizen-sama. I understand."

* * *

Nanao walked over to Satoru the next morning. They were waiting for Ichigo to show up for his training. It had been well over 30 minutes and the boy was still a no-show. "Should I send for him, Satoru-soutaicho?" Nanao asked quietly. She saw the pensive look on Satoru's face and did not know what to think.

"That won't be necessary, Ise-san," Satoru said. She looked at her and gave a smile and wink. "This should only take a moment." And she was gone.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over on the futon he was on. He did not recall leaving the window open the night before. It also wasn't open five minutes ago when Rukia came and asked what he wanted for breakfast. He immediately sat up. His forehead met with the heel of a small foot. He immediately hit the pillow again. His vision cleared and he saw who was standing triumphantly over him.

Only she did not appear triumphant. She looked...

_A little too calm for my liking_, Ichigo thought. He grabbed the small ankle and tried to move it, but for some reason the foot was like a rock glued to his head. _How the hell is she so strong? She's gotta be stronger than Kenpachi_.

"Why are you still in bed, Kurosaki-san? The sun is up as well as the rest of Seireitei. What makes you think you can sleep in? You know when your lessons begin. I told you never to be late. Maybe I should've given an example of what would happen if you were," Satoru said.

Ichigo flinched as she slid her foot down from his forehead to his cheek. She did not sound angry with him. Her eyes were even smiling at him, if such a thing were possible. Instead of returning her pseudo-kind look, he mustered up the anguish he felt over the past 36 hours and threw it at her in one glare.

Satoru made an "O" with her mouth and feigned hurt. "I think you actually might've sent a little reiatsu at me with that one. It tingled a bit." She turned her head as the door to the room slid open to reveal Rukia.

"Satoru-soutaicho! What are..." Rukia gasped as she was immediately bound again. "Why does this keep happening to me?" she yelled.

Satoru rolled her eyes and focused back down at Ichigo, who was sitting up and rubbing his jaw. She watched him "discreetly" look around for _Zangetsu_. Satoru allowed him to make a run for it. She turned around to see the blade pointing directly in her face. She looked at the tip and then at Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Byakuya sighed as he walked down the hall in the guest wing of his home. He'd let the Kurosaki boy stay as a favor to Rukia, but mostly to Satoru. He could see Rukia bound up against the wall in the room. She looked scared. Byakuya walked faster. When he entered the room, his eyes widened a bit and he started forward. A voice made him pause.

"Kurosaki-san, before you skewer me, allow me to explain something to you," Satoru said. She looked at Byakuya out of the corner of her eye. He got her message and backed down. Then Satoru looked back at Ichigo. "Well, Kurosaki-san?"

"I'm listening," Ichigo said.

Satoru nodded. "Whose side are you on, Kurosaki-san?" she asked.

Ichigo appeared confused. "Huh?"

"It was a simple question. Whose side are you on? Whose morals and ideals suit yours as well? What cause would you shed blood over?" Satoru sighed. "Whose side are you on?"

"That's an easy question. I'm on the right side. As I see it, the right side is Soul Society right now," he said.

Satoru smirked. "Is that so?"

Ichigo squeezed _Zangetsu_. "Well, yeah. Don't you think it is? You're soutaicho. You have to be the good guy."

"Is that how you see it? Good guys and bad guys?" Satoru eyed him sternly. Ichigo nodded slowly. "I see. Kurosaki-san, you and Kuchiki-fukutaicho found my actions to be rather... exorbitant. I stand by them whole-heartedly. Does that make me a bad guy in your eyes, since I technically 'killed' you?" she asked.

Ichigo lowered _Zangetsu_. "You're my superior. It wouldn't be right for me to call you the bad guy." He sat back down on the futon. "I just don't understand why you had to use such..."

"Kurosaki-san, you have a problem with my morals. You wonder to yourself if I have any." Satoru looked at Rukia. "You do as well, Kuchiki-fukutaicho."

"Well, do you? What you did to Ichigo wasn't exactly ethical," Rukia said testily. She noticed her brother look down at her and sank back into the wall. "Excuse me, Satoru-soutaicho. It's just that..."

"It's perfectly all right, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. You are frustrated and I welcome the scolding if it helps vent that frustration. I can't have you angry at me forever." Satoru crossed her arms. "I think you two will have an easier time of understanding things when you realize something about this world we live in as it is."

Ichigo looked up at Satoru. "What's that?"

"You two still believe that there are still two types of people in the world: the good people and the bad people. That isn't true. There have always been bad people. There will always be bad people. That's the way it has been since the beginning of time and that's the way it will remain until the end," she said. "This type of setting only allows for normal people who do only what they do to get the job done regardless of the collateral damage and damning the consequences to face off against... complete monsters."

"Wait a minute. You're saying that shinigami are bad?" Rukia asked.

Satoru sighed. "I'm saying that we do what must be done. We are only seen as being on the side of that which is deemed right by virtue of who we are fighting being so much worse. Call it black and gray, if you want. See the world through those colors, and life will be easier. Now," Satoru looked back at Ichigo, "get up, Kurosaki. You've kept me waiting long enough with this foolishness."

Before she could jump back out the window, Byakuya took a step forward. "Satoru-san, please don't leave," he paused as the soutaicho turned her head, "through the window," he finished.

Satoru nodded and walked towards the door. She unbound Rukia. "Ten minutes, Kurosaki-san." She exited the room following Byakuya.

Byakuya led her to the front of his estate in silence. "You give quite the rousing lecture, Satoru-san," he said.

Satoru blinked, realizing that Byakuya was speaking to her. "I felt the boy needed a bit of a reality check. I hope I didn't traumatize him."

"You really believe the world to only be made up of bad people?" Byakuya asked as they came to the front door. Satoru stopped and faced him. She looked up at him with a smile in her eyes, just as she had Ichigo. "Do you, Satoru-san?"

She smiled. "I killed a fellow shinigami in cold blood using the most painful and cruel kido spells that I could muster through my palms. Depending on who you ask, they'll tell you it was either justified because of my state of mind at the time or that it was cold-blooded torture and that no one, no matter what they did, should've had to suffer such a cruel, painful death. You'd be surprised who falls into which category. Why did I do something so heinous? That's probably what you're wondering. Was it for revenge? Did he harm me in some way?" Satoru shook her head. "No. I did it to prove a point. My point was proven. Then I left Soul Society." She walked out of the door.

Byakuya watched Satoru. He was a little surprised at her admission. _What point had she been trying to prove_? He cleared his throat loud enough to get her attention as she walked off. Satoru turned to look back at him.

"Satoru-san..."

* * *

Gin was on an unauthorized trip through Karakura Town. He was doing something extremely out-of-character for him. He was shopping. It was taking a lot to get in the favor of Rangiku. She was slowly coming around, but figured a gift or two would help sway her some more.

_Ran likes gifts, no matter how much she tries ta deny it. She likes ta be spoiled_, he thought. He was carrying two bags full of gifts for her. _And I'm definitely spoilin' her. Satoru-san will be kinda mad I'm usin' her card like this_. He held up the soutaicho's credit card and smiled even wider. _Oh well_.

Gin continued to walk, heading towards a clear spot to open a Senkaimon. He came to a deserted park. He paused for a moment and stared straight ahead. Then he looked around him. People were still passing by as if nothing was happening. He looked back ahead of him and exited his gigai.

"Get ta the side," he told the mod soul occupying his gigai. Then he settled his eyes on the being before him. He approached slowly. "What'cha doin' so far from home?" he asked.

The dark-skinned, white-haired being in front of him turned her head towards the sound of his voice. Gin blinked, realizing that she could not see. Something was odd about her. She had reiatsu like an Arrancar, but she had no mask fragments or hollow hole. She was showing enough skin for one to at least be visible somewhere.

_In a reasonable place, at least_, Gin thought. She was dressed as if she worked for Aizen, wearing all white with traces of black. But, she lacked shoes. Gin spotted a black sheath hanging loosely from the black sash around her waist.

"You're a shinigami," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ichimaru Gin. Can I have yours?"

The Arrancar closed her eyes. "Anemoon Betelgeuse. Aizen-sama told me about you, Ichimaru Gin. He sounded quite fond of you, although he tried to hide it," she said. She looked back in his direction. "Why don't you go back to his side?"

Gin snickered. "And betray Soul Society again? What for?"

"Once a traitor, always a traitor." Anemoon looked down. Her hair unraveled itself quickly and shot towards Gin. Gin's eyes opened and his hand went for _Shinsō_. He paused when Anemoon's hair deviated away from him, instead shooting at something behind him. Gin turned his head. "I despise people who pull sneak attacks," Anemoon said.

An Arrancar with dark brown hair and goggle-like mask fragments had Anemoon's hair sticking out of his shoulder. He was frowning at her. "You aren't supposed to be here, Anemoon. Who's your friend?"

"Don't worry about that." Anemoon's hair caught another Arrancar, this one with black and yellow hair and a set of upper teeth for his mask fragments, around the neck as he tried to grab her from behind. "Ferrol, I'm disappointed in you. You would never sneak up on me like this. Why have you been fraternizing with Monserrat?" she asked.

The one known as Ferrol just smirked. "He thought it the best way to catch you, Anemoon. Aizen-sama commands that you return," he said.

Gin watched the female throw the two male Arrancar away from the both of them. Then she walked towards Gin. Gin saw that her skirt had two slits on either side. As her left leg came forward, he could see a "1" tattooed high on her thigh. His eyebrow rose. Then he looked at her as she stepped up towards him. He gripped _Shinsō_. She placed a hand on his, stopping him from drawing, and leaned forward. Her hair wrapped around him and pulled him down to her level until he was level with her face.

"Think about it, Ichimaru-san. We both know that when Aizen finds out I saw you, he'll only send someone for you. Then it'll be out of your hands whether you want to return or not," she said quietly. Then she released him roughly. "Get up, Ferrol and Monserrat. Ferrol, open a _garganta_," she said.

The one known as Ferrol did as he was told. Anemoon disappeared through it, followed by Monserrat. Ferrol looked at Gin. "You should consider yourself lucky, shinigami. Normally she isn't so nice." He, too, disappeared through the _garganta_.

Gin watched them go, lost in thought. _Aizen's made more Espada? But why? I thought he thought they were useless. And the girl... She was so strange_, he thought pensively. _This is just weird_.

* * *

A typical meeting of the taichos of the Gotei 13 was usually pretty straightforward. Each division would give a report to the soutaicho at the head of the assembly hall. If they were lucky, it lasted no more than 45 minutes. If a particular subject needed to be addressed, meetings would definitely last longer. To make matters worse, not everyone was as agreeable as the next.

The meeting this day was particularly turbulent, though. Almost everyone had a bone to pick with Satoru whether they chose to voice it or not. But, at the moment they were trying to keep their personal feelings aside and settle on a bit of information that one of the First Division's fukutaichos had come with.

Satoru blinked a few times as she listened to her fellows talk around her. _They're it doing again. It's actually quite amusing once you get used to it. I wonder how Jii-sama did it for so many years_. She turned her head and glanced out the window. She could see the sun in the sky.

Kensei shook his head. "More Arrancar? Why would Aizen make more? The first batch was beaten," he said.

"It's repetitive and it doesn't make sense. Even he thought nothing of the Espada," Hitsugaya said, recalling how he had watched Aizen's attempted murder of Harribel. "It was kind of sad, now that you think about it. They followed that man almost blindly."

"Sit on the mountain and watch the tigers fight," Satoru said from the front of the assembly hall. Everyone turned their glares towards her, surprised that she had even spoken. She was still looking out the window.

Kyoraku laughed, breaking the silence. "What Satoru-soutaicho is saying is that Aizen will simply use them to fight battles like last time. It is simply misdirection as usual."

"So you're saying we shouldn't fall into the same trap twice? Surely these new Arrancar will be stronger than their predecessors," Soifon said.

"They probably are. Ichimaru said one of them lacked a mask and hollow hole from what he could see. That's something we've never heard of," Ukitake said.

Mayuri finally looked interested in the conversation. "It sounds like this type of Arrancar was made from a different type of hollow than the others," he said. Everyone looked at him. He nodded. "That could be the only conceivable reason for the complete absence of a mask."

"A different type?" Satoru whispered. She looked back at the others finally.

"So what happened with these Arrancar?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ichimaru said that he encountered one, the one without the mask. The other two came looking for that one and the one without the mask actually attacked them, more or less saving him. Then they simply left with no harm done except to themselves. The one without the mask was clearly more powerful, according to Ichimaru," Soifon said.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "No surprise they let him go," he mumbled, but it did not escape Satoru's hearing.

"Are you implying something, Hitsugaya-taicho?" she asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head quickly. The woman was definitely scarier than Unohana when irritated. "Not at all, soutaicho. You just don't think it's strange that they let Ichimaru go unharmed?" he asked.

Satoru's eyes narrowed. She was vaguely aware that she was releasing reiatsu in the small taicho's direction. "No, I do not. I happen to think that one Arrancar went out for a stroll without permission and two hounds were sent out to find said Arrancar. My fukutaicho, who was out buying your fukutaicho gifts, came across the strolling Arrancar by chance. Not all Arrancar have to be bloodthirsty monsters," she said. "There was no reason to fight Ichimaru, so they did not engage in battle."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, Satoru-soutaicho. I did not mean to sound accusatory," he said.

Shinji sighed and looked at Satoru as she glanced back up and out the window. "What about Ichigo, Midori?" The room went deathly silent again. Satoru turned her head towards him. "Now that he's a permanent resident of Soul Society, he's gotta have something to do."

Satoru narrowed her eyes. _He's doing this on purpose_, she thought. _I'm kicking his ass later_. She looked towards Love.

"Aikawa-taicho, your fukutaicho position is still vacant?" she asked with a smile. Love looked at her and nodded. "Kurosaki-san can have it. Is that all right?"

Love knew it was not a question. Whether he wanted Ichigo as his fukutaicho or not wasn't his choice. Satoru was only asking to make it appear like she was giving him a choice. He simply shrugged. "Sure, soutaicho. Ichigo and I get along just fine."

"Good. Is there anything else?" Satoru asked. No one said anything. "Well, dismissed."

* * *

When Satoru reached her office, she noticed that only Gin was there. She looked around for Hiyori. "Where's Hiyori?" she asked.

"Dunno. Maybe off ta get lunch," Gin said quietly.

Satoru nodded and walked to her desk. She turned and sat. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "Kuchiki-san invited me to tea," she said.

Gin's smile turned into a grin. "Tea? Bya-kun really asked ya ta tea? Well isn't that sweet of him?" he asked. "I wonder why..."

"Hush, Ichimaru. And does he know you call him that ridiculous name?" she asked.

Gin laughed. "You'd be surprised how many nicknames Kuchiki-taicho has."

Satoru sighed, relaxed in her seat, and closed her eyes. "That Arrancar didn't say anything else to you?" she asked.

"Not of interest," Gin said after a few moments went by.

Satoru raised an eyebrow. Gin had not answered her in a timely fashion. He usually never hesitated to respond to her. He always had a quip of some sort to reply back with at the drop of a dime. This time was different. Satoru turned her eyes towards him. Gin was not looking at her but at the wall, his eyes slightly open. "I'm waiting," Satoru said.

"The Arrancar in Karakura that I approached," he began. He back at Satoru. "The Arrancar, the mask-less and blind one, approached me with an offer."

The blonde soutaicho nodded. "Was it really an offer? Or was it akin to an ultimatum?" Satoru asked.

Gin chuckled lightly. "Seems like Aizen misses mah company."

Satoru looked away and closed her eyes. "What is your purpose for telling me this? So that I won't be surprised if you do turn traitor... again?" she asked. Gin's smile disappeared. "I knew very well that this would happen. In fact, I counted on it."

Gin appeared confused. "You want me to switch sides?" he asked. Satoru just eyed him. "That's a ridiculous idea. I just got back in Rangiku's good graces. You can't make me." He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

His taicho simply smirked. "Who knew your accent dropped when you got serious? Though, you are so childish sometimes, Ichimaru." Satoru faced him completely. "Tell me. How does one get someone to do something?" she asked.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Simple. I'm sure your former taicho does it well. You simply find what said person is emotionally attached to and exploit it."

Gin stared at his superior. She was almost smiling at him as she said it. Then he allowed himself to chuckle once more at the irony of the personality traits that the two people he had served under shared. "Evil woulda suited ya well, Satoru-soutaicho," he said.

Satoru smiled outright. "Oh? I simply know the way to think like an enemy of Soul Society. Being evil is all a matter of perception, after all. Besides, I prefer to think of myself as anarchic aloof," she said wistfully. "You will think on it, Ichimaru. Matsumoto-fukutaicho cannot know."

Gin sighed and nodded. "Yes, soutaicho."


	9. Chapter 8: Piercing Wind

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 8: Piercing Wind**

**

* * *

**

Aizen looked down at his three subordinates who had just returned from the world of the living. Ferrol Querijn, the new 8th Espada, was one of his most faithful underlings. If he had to liken Ferrol's behavior towards him to any one of his predecessors, Ferrol came closest to Ulquiorra. On the other hand, Monserrat Lieven would rather spit in Aizen's tea than help him. At least, that was the vibe that the 10th Espada gave off to the overlord.

"Monserrat, you encountered trouble while searching for Anemoon?" Aizen asked.

Monserrat pondered what Aizen was referring to. Then he looked at his injured shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but the wound still resembled something like a dark hole in his shoulder as it healed. "Blame it on the _Primera_. She attacked me," he said testily.

Aizen had only been mildly interested before. He figured whoever had managed to actually injure Monserrat so easily had to be someone of substantial power. To find out that it was only Anemoon who had attacked him was a genuine surprise. He looked over and saw her standing there, poker face in place. Her hair was wrapped around her shoulders, forming a sort of stole.

"Tell him the whole story, Monserrat," Ferrol said. He looked up at Aizen. "Aizen-sama, Monserrat attacked a shinigami from behind. Anemoon doesn't think too highly of sneak attacks, so she stopped him," he explained.

Aizen rested his chin on his right hand's knuckles. "So there was a fourth party? A shinigami? Anemoon," he looked at the only female in the room, "you made a friend?" he asked.

Anemoon cleared her throat. "I don't make friends," she said simply.

"I forgot." Aizen narrowed his eyes. Anemoon was as moody as a teenager sometimes. He looked away from the _Primera_ and at Ferrol and Monserrat. "Well, can you describe this shinigami to me? I might know of them."

Ferrol nodded. "Sure, Aizen-sama. He was skinny, like Monserrat said. He also had silver hair and squinty eyes." He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "He reminded me of a snake."

Monserrat shook his head. "No, no, no. It was a fox. He was more fox-like."

Ferrol rolled his eyes. "Snake."

"Fox!"

"Snake!"

"Fox!"

Anemoon sighed. Her hair unraveled from around her and wrapped around the mouths of Monserrat and Ferrol. "Quiet. You're agitating me," she said.

"And it will not do to agitate Anemoon," Aizen mumbled. His mind was elsewhere, though. He watched as Anemoon squeezed the other two. "Anemoon, you spoke with Gin?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Anemoon replied. "He approached me, asking why I was out alone. There was no ill-intent between us. He seemed willing to let me go as long as I did not attack. Seeing how I had no orders to do such, I did not attempt to engage in battle."

"I see," Aizen said as an Arrancar appeared on her knees right next to Anemoon. "Zinnia. Do you have news for me?" he asked.

The purple-haired Espada looked up. Her mask fragments covered the right top quarter of her head and face. A cloth mask covered the bottom half of her face. There were metal rings on her bared right arm and bared left thigh. "The boy has not returned, Aizen-sama. Should I keep up the vigil?" she asked.

Aizen waved his hand. "That won't be necessary, Zinnia. It would appear as though one of my ambitions has been thwarted. However, there is the second. All of you rest and gather your strength. You'll need it soon," he said. He glanced down at Anemoon.

Anemoon's eyes widened. She heard Ferrol and Monserrat drop to the floor. Her head felt mysteriously lighter. Raising a hand timidly, she felt that her hair had been cut into a short bob. "What..."

"Next time, ask permission to go out on the town. You know you're my favorite," Aizen whispered in her ear.

* * *

Satoru sat in her office. There were four of her colleagues before her. One had no aversion to yelling at her. Two spoke firmly to her. The last spoke without any of the usual kindness that was in her voice. Satoru just watched them, taking in their words. When it finally seemed as though they had finished their joint tirade, she cleared her throat.

"I knew I'd win no integrity points with you all. You all want to know why, why, why. I'll tell you why. Please, have a seat." She gestured to the chairs in her office. "Now, the reason I told Kurosaki-san is a totally different reason. The reason I gave him is probably not the most... thorough. I probably won't actually tell him the real reason until later, and I expect you all to do the same."

"Why not?" Ukitake asked.

Satoru looked over at him. "Incentive, Juu. The boy works better when given incentive. I thought you all knew that." She looked back straight ahead. "Anyway, if I didn't do it, someone else would've," she said simply.

A long, heavy silence followed after her words. Predictably, Shinji was the first to come up for air. He sat forward and narrowed his eyes at Satoru. She looked back at him through her glasses before smirking and nodding.

"So you mean to tell me that if you didn't 'kill' Ichigo, someone else would've?" he asked. Satoru nodded again. "Bullshit. Who would've killed him?"

"Can you really think of no one?" Satoru asked.

Kyoraku raised an eyebrow. "Aizen? But why..."

"Kurosaki-san's the only person with enough... potential to defeat him single-handedly one day. It will not do to let callow youths with hero potential remain as is when he could so easily take them out while they sleep." Satoru cleared her throat. "But, he can't do that if Kurosaki-san is already under our wing."

Unohana sighed softly. "But was it necessary to do it the way you did it?" she asked, looking at her friend.

Satoru frowned. "I used that particular curse for two reasons. One was to show Ise-san and Hinamori-san what it did and how heinous it was. It was to hopefully discourage them from learning it. That failed, as it only fueled their interest in it. The second reason was it was the only deadly kido that would kill only his human body while leaving his soul intact. That is why I brought him here and didn't have Ichimaru behead him in the streets of Karakura. He would remain a shinigami with his memories and powers."

Shinji whistled. "Gotta hand it to you, Midori. I would've never put all that together. You just assumed Aizen would kill Ichigo eventually?"

"Think like an evil mastermind and you'll find that this 'Aizen' really isn't all that hard to predict. No one said he had to win this war fair and square." Satoru noticed the other four looking at her incredulously. "Well, if I was Aizen, I wouldn't leave Kurosaki-san alive. Regardless if he might be of some use to me later on, he's better off dead... logically speaking. I say this only if I was an enemy of Soul Society, though."

"You're scary," Kyoraku said as he stood up to leave. "I'm beat. Being angry with you is taxing on the body," he said with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry about that, Shunsui. Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't stay angry with me," Satoru said. Then she frowned as a thought came to her mind.

Unohana noticed her friend's expression. "What is it, Satoru-dono?"

"The Inoue girl." She watched all four frown at her. Satoru shook her head. "No, I don't want her dead. However, her safety might be in jeopardy."

* * *

Rukia handed Ichigo a plate of spring rolls. "Here." She sat down next to him as they sat on top of the Seventh Division barracks. "You still haven't figured out what the soutaicho's shikai does?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head and took a bite out of a roll. "That and she let's Hinamori and Nanao use me as target practice if I slip up. It's embarrassing," he said. "I'm tempted just to ask Shinji and get it over with."

"How do you know he knows?" Rukia asked.

"Because they've known each other since the beginning of time. Why wouldn't he know?" Ichigo shuddered. "Every time she uses it, I get so disoriented. And there's also this strange ringing in my ears. I suppose it may be coming from those chimes, but it's far too quiet to be coming from those things. I go to attack and before I know it, she's behind me or my shihakusho has been sliced open. It's almost like I'm trapped inside some sort of world where I can't figure out why I feel like five minutes has passed but in reality only five seconds has."

"Actually, what she's doing is very beneficial. I mean, a lot of people talk about their zanpakuto in the middle of the fight, giving away the secrets and whatnot. She's making you figure it out. She's making you use your brain and try to find a way around its ability." Rukia nodded in approval. "I have to give her props for that."

Ichigo glared at her. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Yeah? Well, I'm also of the notion that you should be trying to get better." Rukia looked down at her spring roll. "You know Nii-sama asked her over for tea," she said in a low voice.

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly. Then Rukia's words dawned on him. He nearly choked on his food as he tried to swallow. Then he looked at Rukia. "Like... a date? Kuchiki Byakuya asked Satoru Midori, the soutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen, out on a date?" He fell back on the roof, laughing.

Rukia frowned. She elbowed him in the gut and stuck her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "Nii-sama did not ask Satoru-soutaicho out on a 'date.' He simply," she opened her eyes, "invited her over for a discussion over tea," she finished. She looked back over at Ichigo, who was stifling giggles. "What's so funny?"

"I wonder if Renji knows about this..." Ichigo stuffed the rest of his spring roll in his mouth and jumped off the roof before Rukia could say anything.

Rukia sighed and shook her head. _I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Still_, she smirked as she followed after Ichigo, _it is pretty funny_.

* * *

Orihime looked up from her work as she heard her doorbell ring. Raising an eyebrow, she stood up from the table and approached it slowly. _That's odd. No one ever comes to visit and Tatsuki always calls before she comes. I wonder who it could be at this hour_.

"Who is it?" Orihime called as she stepped up to her door. She put her eye to the peephole and gazed out. She saw blonde hair and sea foam green hair. Smiling she pulled the door open to see maskless Harribel and maskless adult Nel. "What are you two doing here?"

Harribel sighed. "Urahara sent us over on the orders of the soutaicho. Apparently they both think your safety is in jeopardy," she said dryly.

Orihime's smile faded as she stepped to the side, allowing the two disguised Arrancar entry. She hurriedly closed the door and faced the two ladies. "My safety? Why would I be in danger... again?" she asked.

Nel shrugged. "Dunno. They didn't say. All the hat man said was that you needed protection. So he decided to send me and Tia to watch over you. Isn't that great?"

Orihime stared at Nel and Harribel for a second. Then she smiled and ran over to Nel. "That's awesome! It can be just like a slumber party. Come on!" She grabbed Nel's hand and the two bounced away from Harribel.

Harribel rolled her eyes. Instead of following after the happy duo, she walked over to the window in the living room. Orihime had it open, letting in a cool breeze. Harribel looked out it, her keen green eyes searching the area in the dim twilight. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I know you're out there. Come near this girl and you'll know what pain is," she whispered. She retreated back inside the window and shut it just as she heard Nel calling for her. Pulling the curtains closed, Harribel turned to go find the two others.

* * *

Zinnia narrowed her eyes and stood up. The _Novena_ was just above Orihime's apartment on the roof. _So they've sent people to watch over the little girl. I didn't think it was possible for someone to predict Aizen-sama's moves. Still_, Zinnia opened a gateway to Hueco Mundo, _they're no match for any of us. If Aizen-sama gives the word, I'll just kill all three of them_. She disappeared through the blackness of the void.

* * *

"Why can't I find it?" Nanao whispered as she searched through books on kido. Hinamori walked up beside her and sat. "It's not in here, Hinamori."

Hinamori raised an eyebrow in question. "What isn't in there?" she asked.

"The incantation for the Hado Ninety-nine. Look. It looks like someone ripped the page out." Nanao motioned to the books pages. Indeed, there was a page missing.

"We could always ask Satoru-soutaicho," Hinamori said hopefully. Nanao glared at her. "Well, she might know it."

"She can probably perform the spell by simply thinking it. I'm pretty sure Satoru-soutaicho hasn't said the actual incantation in years," Nanao said.

"What incantation and what spell?"

Nanao and Hinamori looked up as their superior approached. She was replacing her zanpakuto. The two fukutaichos looked past her and saw that Ichigo was now fighting Gin. Satoru stopped in front of them just as they swallowed.

"Are you going to tell me what you wish to know?" Satoru asked, folding her arms.

Nanao nodded. "Well, soutaicho, it appears that the name and incantation for the level ninety-nine hado is missing. The whole page for it is gone. Do you mind telling us what it is?"

Satoru narrowed her eyes at the two. Then she smiled and nodded. Unfolding her arms, she looked behind her at Gin and Ichigo. "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to step to the side please!" she yelled to them.

Ichigo stopped and looked at Satoru. Gin was already moving to the side and out of the clearing. Ichigo went across from him. There was now no one standing in Satoru's way. Ichigo looked questioningly at Gin.

"Don't look at me, Kurosaki. I'm just as curious as you," Gin said while sheathing _Shinsō_.

Hiyori had a feeling she knew what was about to happen. She watched her superior take a deep breath. _She's about to pull it off, isn't she_?

"Hado No. Ninety-nine: _Minishimirukaze_," Satoru said loud enough so that Nanao and Hinamori could hear her. She raised her right arm in a swift motion while simultaneously snapping.

Despite being clear of Satoru, Ichigo and Gin both had to shield their faces from the oncoming destruction. Nanao, Hiyori, and Hinamori fell off the stoop they were sitting on from the force of the spell. The trees outside of the clearing were cut in half by what seemed to be an instantaneous burst of air. It cleared a path in a straight line that stretched for about a mile. Everyone looked at Satoru to see that she was frowning.

"An unsuccessful attempt, but it's to be expected. I haven't pulled of a kido like that in years." She turned and looked at the three who were behind her. "How'd you three get down there?" she asked.

Nanao straightened her glasses. "The... back draft of that spell knocked us over. What was it called again, Satoru-soutaicho?"

"_Minishimirukaze_. Normally, its destructive potential is far greater. Perhaps I should've said the incantation. Oh well. The spell is basically a really strong gust of wind," Satoru said.

"A gust of wind?" Ichigo approached them. "That was no gust of wind. Wind can't cut trees in half like butter," Ichigo said.

Satoru looked up at him. "I beg to differ, Kurosaki-san. Perhaps you'd like another demonstration; on you perhaps?" Ichigo frowned and shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"But, the incantation..."

"... is very lengthy. It makes one wonder how you're ever supposed to do it in actual combat." Satoru appeared thoughtful for a moment. "_Anemoi, hear me. Boreas of the North, Eurus of the East, Notus of the South, Zephyrus of the West; your humble servant pays tribute. Clear a way through this shallow earth with an almighty gale. Slice with all thy power. Strike all thine might. Vanquish all in thy path_."

"Wow. That is long," Hiyori said.

"Not as long as some others. At least you don't have to memorize numbers as if you were making some sort of potion. Instead, you're remembering names and which wind they govern. It's very important that you say everything in the correct order. You don't want this particular spell backfiring on you," Satoru said.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "What happens if the spell backfires?" he asked.

Satoru smiled. "What do you think a gust that slices through trees as easily as a knife through butter would do if it backfired on you? Get creative with that little mind of yours."

Hiyori noticed that blood was soaking Satoru's right haori sleeve. "Satoru-soutaicho! Your arm..."

Satoru held up her arm and raised the bloody sleeve. She frowned. "Normally the wound would be far worse than this. Proof that the spell was a minor failure." She showed Nanao and Hinamori the gash she had running up her arm. "Because of the buffering and discharge of this spell, it tends to shred your own arm up a bit. A bit of the wind will always back fire, no matter what. That's because of the way it is performed. You snap towards yourself. The bulk of the spell gets sent forward but the little bit that doesn't reverses and hits your arm. High level spells all have their consequences."

Nanao and Hinamori nodded numbly, still looking at the gash on their teacher's arm. "Will... you be okay?"

Satoru simply smiled again. "Of course. This is just a flesh wound. I didn't even notice it at first. The wound left is never more than a minor hindrance. The only problem is that you're actually bleeding," she said carelessly. She glanced up at the sky.

"What is it, Satoru-san?" Gin asked.

Satoru looked down at him. "Ichimaru, would you deliver a message to Kuchiki-san for me?" she asked. She watched Gin's smile widen and rolled her eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Byakuya stared at Gin from his seat behind his desk. Gin's smile was as prevalent as ever. Byakuya looked away from him and down at his paperwork.

"Yer not gonna let Satoru-san down, will ya?" Gin asked sneakily. Byakuya sighed as he signed a paper. "Byakuya-san..."

Byakuya put his pen down. "I will not go back on my word. Now, do you mind, Ichimaru-fukutaicho?"

Gin shook his head. "Not at all, Byakuya-san. I'll tell Satoru-san that you won't let her down. Bye bye." He left the office.

Byakuya pretended he did not see Renji staring at him and continued going through his paperwork. He heard Renji clear his throat loudly and he snapped. He slammed his pen down and looked at Renji. "It's just tea."

Renji nodded slowly. "I... didn't ask anything, taicho."

Byakuya took a deep breath and nodded. "Continue your work. You can leave once you're done."

"Yes, taicho." Renji smirked and looked back down at his work.

_Taicho's got a date; a date with the soutaicho. Interesting_...

* * *

"You called, Aizen-sama?" Zinnia asked with her head bowed. Monserrat stood next to her, looking annoyed with the world.

Aizen nodded, but did not look at them. He instead observed the calm desert before him. "I have a job for you two. It requires going to Soul Society," he said.

Monserrat finally looked interested in what Aizen had to say. "Soul Society? What could possibly be there that we want?"

"Not what you want, Monserrat." Aizen finally looked over at them. "I'm sending you two to pick up an accomplice of mine."

Monserrat looked at Zinnia. Zinnia looked at him through her hair before facing Aizen again.

"Aizen-sama?"

* * *

"Kisuke, why is Orihime being watched?" Yoruichi asked as she stretched out on the mat.

Urahara hummed to himself. Then he faced the black cat on the floor. "Satoru-san and I came to the mutual agreement that she was being watched. From what Harribel-san told me, she could sense a presence around Orihime-chan's apartment. She said it was an Arrancar's reiatsu, though she could not see them," he answered.

Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes. "So, Harribel didn't attack?"

"Not at all. Right now, her and Nel-chan are there just watching over Orihime-chan. Hopefully, they won't need to fight." Urahara blinked a few times. "Ulquiorra-san, do you have something to say?"

Ulquiorra came out of the darkness from which he was hiding. "What was Satoru-soutaicho's reasoning for putting the woman under watch?" he asked.

Urahara smirked. "Well, I don't know her reasoning. But the reason I went along is because of the feeling I got."

"And what feeling was that?" Yoruichi asked as she began to morph.

"Like before, it's because of her powers. She has the ability to reject anything that goes against her wishes. A lot of people see that as 'healing' when it's actually rejection. But because of that power, she can just about bring back the dead if she so chose," Urahara said.

"So basically, the woman would've been killed _**BECAUSE**_ of her powers?" Ulquiorra asked almost as a whisper. He was watching Yoruichi as she morphed into her true form. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed she had morphed into a nude woman. HE turned his head away.

Urahara noticed Ulquiorra's face and Yoruichi's snicker. He turned to see she had changed. "You've gotta stop doing that, Yoruichi-san. You're making our guest uncomfo..."

"Hey, there's a message for you, Ura... Hellooooo, Yoruichi-san!" Grimmjow said as he came into the room. He let out a low whistle. Yoruichi smirked and walked past him. "Where are ya goin'?"

"To put some clothes on, Grimmjow-san. About that message?" Urahara asked.

"Oh yeah. Nel came by and asked for another soul candy. Apparently, she lost hers." Grimmjow shook his head.

Urahara blinked and sighed. "I think she'd misplace her own mask if it wasn't so perfectly stuck to her head..."

* * *

Satoru unlocked the door to her home and slid the door open. She left it open, silently inviting her visitor in. Said visitor looked around him and then stepped inside. He saw Satoru had a place for him to place his waraji. He removed his own and stepped further into the room. He promptly tripped over a box.

"Watch your step, Kuchiki-san! I've finally finished packing, but I haven't moved everything to a resting place." Satoru sounded as if she was in the next room. "Have a seat. I'll be right out."

Byakuya hummed his response, still thinking of his aching toe. He minded the other empty boxes. Once he got around them, he was greeted with timekeepers of all shapes and sizes. There were two grandfather clocks. There were several old-fashioned alarm clocks. He saw that a cuckoo clock hung in the kitchen as he passed it. A cat clock hung on the wall of what Byakuya assumed was a leisure area. Satoru had an intricate chessboard with glass pieces. She also had phonograph with a silver horn along with a shelf full of records. But what really caught Byakuya's eye were the hourglasses, large and small. He was busy looking a rather large one over when he heard movement behind him.

"You are a collector of timekeepers?" Byakuya asked as he removed his zanpakuto from his side. He turned to face Satoru, who was fixing the table with tea and tea bowls.

"Do you like jazz, Kuchiki-san?" she asked as she stood to go to the phonograph. "It's absolutely delightful, especially the classics." Satoru turned to face him as the music began. "I see you left the haori at home, as asked."

"I would've been disobeying my superior if I left it on. I don't go anywhere without my scarf, though." Byakuya had to blink a few times as he took his seat. She looked totally different. She wore a plain black kimono tied with a white sash. Against his better judgment, Byakuya did take notice that Satoru was indeed... well-endowed. She walked back over to him. Byakuya cleared his throat and began fixing the chess pieces.

Satoru smiled as she sat. "So you play chess, Kuchiki-san?"

"I've played my fair share. It resembles shogi so much," Byakuya replied.

Satoru nodded. "This set was a gift from someone in the real world. I play when I can, but I've lost the only game I've ever finished. Maybe we can change that." She started to pour the tea. "I have the black pieces. You go first, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya made his move with a pawn. Then he glanced around at the hourglasses. He noticed Satoru was waiting on him. He looked down at the board. Satoru, meanwhile, took a sip of her tea.

"You asked if I was a collector of time... keepers, Kuchiki-san?" she asked as she made her next move.

"Yes, Satoru-san," he answered before sipping his own tea. He furrowed his eyebrows. It was probably the best green tea he's ever had.

Satoru removed her glasses. "Define time, Kuchiki-san." She placed her pawn down.

_Define time? She wants me to define time. Time just... is_, Byakuya thought. But his confusion and frustration did not show on his face.

"Confused, Kuchiki-san?" Satoru asked with a smile. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes tell all."

Byakuya frowned a bit and looked away from her. "Time is... indefinite and continuous duration regarded that in which events succeed one another." Byakuya said. He then made his move before looking back up at Satoru. She was still looking him in the eye. She glanced down once and made her move. "Like past, present, and future..."

Satoru made a noise as she drank. Then she looked at Byakuya. "You sounded like a dictionary, Kuchiki-san. You've taken a liking to my hourglasses. This one should illustrate my point." Satoru retrieved a silver and glass hourglass. Seeing that Byakuya had made a move, she claimed his knight with her bishop. Then she turned the hourglass over. "This is a sixty-minute hourglass. If you've ever thought about it, the flow of sand inside can concretely represent the present as being between the pas and the future. The past whittles down, meeting the vortex of the present. The future expands out, with no end in sight."

Byakuya nodded. "You make a good point, Satoru-san," he said as he made his move. Satoru was sipping more tea. "How do you define time, Satoru-san?"

Satoru looked up. She rested her chin on her left hand and made a move without looking. "What an interesting question, Kuchiki-san. I've actually never been asked that. I think if anyone actually bothered, they'd learn a lot about my battle personality. Kurosaki-san might even be able to figure out my zanpakuto's powers if he has simply asked about time. I believe in my first meeting I explained the qualitative and quantitative natures of time."

"You called them kairos and chronos, respectively," Byakuya said.

_Her zanpakuto and time? Hmmm_...

"I'm impressed that you remember. That was months ago." She began glancing around. "Pardon me. If I start to ramble please let me know."

Byakuya shook his head, watching as she played the game absentmindedly. "Not at all, Satoru-san. Do continue."

"In the human world, time travels... differently. They age far faster than us. During my time there, I came across two different viewpoints of time." She took a sip of tea and claimed one of Byakuya's pawns.

_She's not even watching the board_.

"The first one was easy enough to explain. It states that time is a part of the fundamental structure of the universe. It's simply a dimension in which events occur in sequence. Simple enough, right? Check," Satoru said as she moved her queen in to take the king. Byakuya nodded and moved again. Satoru smirked.

"What is the second viewpoint?"

"The second is a more thought-provoking one. It also drew me in."

"Why?"

Satoru moved her rook. "Checkmate," she said as she finally looked at the board. To his mortification, Byakuya found that he had been the victim of a clever caging.

"I was under the impression that you weren't any good."

"That's a relative statement, Kuchiki-san. Compared to Shinji, I'm a god at this. I never said _**WHY**_ I never finished those games, did I?" Satoru chuckled. "Considering this is Shinji we're talking about, the answer should be obvious."

Byakuya cleared his throat. He remembered in his younger days playing Shinji. "Hirako-taicho is an exceptional player." He saw Satoru across the room.

Satoru seemed genuinely surprised at this. Then she shrugged. "I suppose that's why he called me a chess master of sorts. But back on topic."

"Yes. The second viewpoint of time."

"Exactly. It states that time does not to refer to any _container_ that events _move through_. Nor is it an entity that _flows_, but it is something else. Chocolates?" Satoru produced a jar. She opened it and held it out to Byakuya, who took one. "Instead, time is part of a fundamental intellectual structure within which humans sequence and compare events. What do you think so far?" Satoru took a sip of her tea and at another chocolate.

Byakuya shook his head. "Honestly, I don't really see the difference, Satoru-san," he said. He noticed that cherry syrup from a chocolate had fallen on her chest.

"Well, this view has differences." Satoru cleaned her chest off with her finger. "It holds that time is neither an event nor can it be traveled."

"Really?"

"Yes. However, I beg to differ to both." Satoru stood and left the room. When she returned she was holding her golden sheath. She drew her zanpakuto out. "Do you know why I'm so fascinated with time?" she asked.

"No. But I'm sure the answer lies in your zanpakuto. After all, it is a reflection of your soul."

Satoru nodded and sat. "You're right." She drew her zanpakuto. "What do you think it does?"

"If I had to guess, it's something with time." Byakuya watched as held she zanpakuto down. "But for something who wishes to be called 'Yume-sama,' it doesn't really strike a _time_ sound."

"_Yume_ means dream, Kuchiki-san." Satoru released her zanpakuto and it stood on its own. "Silence, _Sakayume_."

Byakuya watched her release and change. When she grabbed the zanpakuto again, she held it out to Byakuya. He took it slowly and examined it.

"_Sakayume_ is an interesting zanpakuto. You know how Shinji's zanpakuto creates an inverted world?" Byakuya nodded, still looking at the zanpakuto. "_Sakayume's_ power is to create a distorted world where the sense and perception of time are what's being distorted. Under its influence, time can appear to be slowing, speeding up, or stopping completely. The body will always act separately from reality; that's either too fast, too slow, or not at all."

Byakuya gave _Sakayume_ back to Satoru. "That's a very... interesting ability. That ability is very dangerous; altering time."

"Time is not altered while in my shikai, Kuchiki-san. Your perception of it is." Satoru narrowed her eyes. "You are the fifth person who knows the abilities of Yume-sama. I trust you not to tell Kurosaki-san."

Byakuya thought of Ichigo's constant difficulty when he sparred with Satoru. Inwardly smirking, he nodded. "I won't tell. You have my word."

Just as Satoru sealed her zanpakuto, a hell butterfly floated up to her face. "Hello there," she said as she held her hand out to receive the message. Her eyes widened a bit. She slid _Sakayume_ under the sash holding her kimono closed.

Byakuya noticed Satoru's face and actions. He stood on his own, picking up _Senbonzakura_. "What is it, Satoru-san?"

Satoru did not answer immediately, instead choosing to motion for him to follow. She led him to the front of her home and pointed down at his waraji. "You'll need those. It would seem that Soul Society has a few unwanted guests. What kind of hosts would we be if we did not give them a proper greeting..."

* * *

**AN: **_**Sakayume**_** means "a dream which is contradicted by reality." That's sort of what **_**Sakayume**_** does.**


	10. Chapter 9: Triple Double

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 9: Triple Double**

**

* * *

**

"Report, Kurotsuchi-taicho," Satoru asked while simultaneously coming through the large doors of the assembly hall. It did not go unnoticed that Byakuya was with her or that her glasses were mysteriously absent from her face. The Sixth Division's taicho made his way towards his own spot where Renji waited for him. Most of the fukutaichos were there as well. Satoru saw that Gin and Hiyori were standing in her spot. Hiyori looked quite pensive while Gin... Well, it was hard to tell what Gin was thinking unless the smile was not on his face. Presently, the smile was indeed present. When Satoru arrived at her place and faced the others, she had to blink.

Everyone looked as though they'd been pulled from their beauty sleep. Most of the taichos had simply thrown their haori over whatever they had been sleeping in. It even took Satoru a moment to recognize Mayuri without his make-up and hat. Their subordinates had no such thing; Ichigo had not bothered to close his kosode and Rukia was in bunny pajamas. What caught Satoru's eye was Renji's pink kimono.

Mayuri blinked at the sound of his title. He rubbed his head, mindful of his hair. He glanced over at Nemu, who handed him a sheet of paper. "Well, it seems that there have been three _garganta_ opened in Soul Society. Only two are in the North Rukongai while the last is near the West Gate of Seireitei."

"And did anything of interest come out of these _garganta_?" Satoru asked, looking out of the window.

"Just your run-of-the-mill hollows." Mayuri looked up away from the paper. "Nothing special."

"Run-of-the-mill, eh? So this is something that the lower seats can handle?" Love asked through a yawn.

Mayuri shrugged. "It certainly would appear..."

He was cut off by a shinigami forcing his way into the assembly hall. Some of the First Division's own tried to halt the progression of the shinigami. He tried to fight them off before looking ahead at the others. "Soutaicho! Soutaicho, it's an emergency!"

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "Let him through," she said. Her subordinates let the shinigami through. "Now what is so urgent that you felt the need to interrupt a meeting?" she asked.

The shinigami swallowed as he looked into Satoru's eyes. She seemed even more intimidating without her glasses. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. "Satoru-soutaicho, the West Gate has been breached. The guardian is..." He obviously could not bring himself to say the words.

"Breached? Are you certain?" Ukitake asked. The shinigami nodded. Ukitake looked over at Satoru. "Obviously this isn't something the lower seats can ha..."

Everyone paused as a dark, massive reiastu washed over them. Satoru's eyes widened minutely before glancing out the window in the direction the reiatsu was coming from. Then she looked back at the others. "Well, this is _**DEFINITELY**_ something that our lower seats cannot handle," she said.

"Well, what's the plan?" Kenpachi asked.

Satoru hummed to herself for a moment. "Sarugaki-fukutaicho," she said. Hiyori came around from behind Satoru and looked up at her. Satoru looked down at her. "Go to this disturbance at the gate. Kira-fukutaicho and Abarai-fukutaicho, go with her. Kurosaki-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, and Hisagi-fukutaicho, split up. Two of you head to each of the other two _garganta_." The seven who had been called upon moved slowly forward for a second, looking around at each other. Satoru sighed. "By all means, take your time." That set them into motion.

Unohana looked over at Satoru. "Should I ready my relief teams?"

"But of course. Everyone please be on standby. It feels as though this could get nasty really quick."

* * *

Outside the building, Hiyori looked at Kira and Renji. "Let's go. We don't have time to lollygag." She immediately took off without them. Kira and Renji exchanged glances before following after her.

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, come with me," he said. Rukia nodded and looked at Rangiku and Hisagi. Rangiku gave her a thumbs-up. They all left together, both teams heading towards the North Gate of Seireitei.

* * *

"Imma stay with you, Satoru-san?" Gin asked as they traveled back to Satoru's office. Satoru nodded. "Why wouldn't ya want me ta go with Hiyori-san?" he asked.

"Ichimaru, you and I both know the answer to that question." Satoru glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Gin got the message instantly.

She knew what was coming and she had a plan.

It did not take long for Ukitake, Shinji, and Kyoraku to make it to her office. Hinamori and Nanao were also with their superiors. They walked in to find Gin sitting and Satoru standing outside on her balcony. Shinji was the only one to follow her outside. She was staring off towards the West Gate.

"Worried about Hiyori?" he asked.

Satoru shook her head. "Not at all. However," she nodded towards the horizon, "what exactly is that?"

* * *

Kira caught a glimpse of Hiyori as she ran on the rooftops slightly ahead of them. "Sarugaki-san, why don't you join us down here?" he yelled up to her. Hiyori gave him one irritated eye. "Suit yourself. But, it's not wise to..."

Hiyori jumped across the alley, landing on a different building. Renji and Kira had to join her lest they be crushed by the remnants of the roof Hiyori had been on.

"What was that?" Renji asked, looking at the damage.

"No. What the hell is that?" Hiyori asked, pointing ahead of them towards the gate.

"It's huge," Kira mumbled.

"No shit. Let's go ask it what it wants," Hiyori said as she disappeared from between them. Renji swallowed and immediately flashed in front of Hiyori, making her come to a skidding halt. She frowned up at him. "Move it, pineapple!"

"I know who that is. Attacking him head on is not the best of ideas," he said.

Kira raised an eyebrow as he caught up with them. "Who?"

Renji faced the beast before them. "Yeah. He used to be the _Cero_ Espada, Yammy Riyalgo."

* * *

Rangiku and Hisagi came to a stop in a village. The village was silent. It did not look as if it had been attacked at all. Rangiku walked forward. Upon closer inspection, it appeared as though everyone had simply...

"... vanished. Like their bodies just evaporated into thin air," Rangiku whispered.

"I've heard of something similar to this. It happened about one hundred years ago." Hisagi walked up beside her. "The only difference is... there are remnants," he said.

"Remnants?" Rangiku asked. Hisagi pointed to a pile of clothes. The clothes were intact as if they were just strewn about the ground. However, there was evidence that a person had indeed been there. The evidence was there in the form of pieces of charred flesh.

Rangiku swallowed as she looked at the mess. Then she turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Do you feel that, Hisagi?" she asked.

* * *

"What did this? This is sick!" Ichigo said loudly. He and Rukia had encountered something similar to what Rangiku and Hisagi were facing.

"Quiet down, Ichigo. We don't know what did this, so we need to tread carefully." Rukia glanced around, trying to control her gag reflex. There was no sign of the culprit. "There aren't even any hollows around."

"You noticed that, too? This is where the _garganta_ opened. We were told low-level hollows had come out. What do you think happened to them? They couldn't have just disa..." Ichigo paused when he felt a strong presence above them. Rukia had already paused and was looking at the owner of such reiatsu.

"I must say that I'm impressed with the response time of Soul Society's finest." The perpetrator set a foot on the roof of a small house, gazing down at the two shinigami. "I thought I would have a little more time to goof off."

Rukia immediately armed herself. "Who are you and what do you want?"

A smirk crossed the perpetrator's face. "What I want is none of your business. But I will tell you who I am." The perpetrator was directly in Rukia's face the next second. Her eyes widened as his hand grabbed hers, preventing her from attacking. "_Décima _Espada, Monserrat Lieven. Who are you, cute little shinigami?"

Rukia frowned and squeezed the hilt of her zanpakuto. "Fukutaicho of the Thirteeth Division, Kuchiki Rukia!" She broke free of him and swung upwards. It did not take her long to realize that she was swinging at air. She turned around hastily to see that the Espada was sauntering over to Ichigo in a leisurely fashion.

Monserrat took in Ichigo's appearance. _So this is the one. I didn't think they'd send their trump card out so easily. At this level, I could wipe the floor with him_, he thought. He smirked at Ichigo.

"And you are?" he asked, even though he knew full well who Ichigo was.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He had not drawn _Zangetsu_ at all. "Kurosaki Ichigo. But why do I get the feeling you already knew that?" Ichigo asked.

Monserrat shrugged playfully. "I don't know what would give you that idea. However, I have heard of your name. You didn't do a real good job of protecting the snow bunny over there."

"I knew you had no intention of harming her. Your posture alone gives away that much." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "But I am curious to know why you've killed everyone in this village."

"Now _**THAT**_ wasn't my fault. I simply... went for a stroll." Monserrat smiled sadistically. "I didn't _**MEAN**_ for them to die. It just sorta... happened."

Ichigo frowned, placing a hand on _Zangetsu_. "Bastard..."

* * *

Rangiku and Hisagi were staring at a purple-haired, seemingly one-eyed Arrancar. She was not looking at them, but instead at the horizon. Then the Arrancar looked at the duo. Rangiku's hand immediately went to her zanpakuto. Before she could draw, Hisagi stopped her. She looked up at him and he shook his head, taking a few steps forward.

"Is this your doing?" he asked loudly.

The Arrancar stared in silence for a moment. Between the skull covering the right top portion of her head and the fact that her mouth was also covered with a purple mask, it was hard to tell what she was thinking by her face alone. She then nodded her affirmation.

"Why did..."

Rangiku was silenced by the Arrancar speaking. "Weak souls do not do well under my type of reiatsu. It burns from the inside out if you cannot handle it." The Arrancar took in their appearances. "I did not wake you did I, shinigami?"

Hisagi shook off her question. "Why are you here? What do you want with Soul Society?" he asked.

"What I want is of no consequence. However, you will serve as a means to my end." She looked at Hisagi, taking her eyes off of Rangiku. "What are your names, shinigami?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaicho of the Ninth Division."

"Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaicho of the Tenth Division."

The Arrancar's eye widened a bit. It was barely noticeable. Then she closed it and lowered her head. "How lucky am I?" she whispered. Then she looked back up. "I am Zinnia Gerben, _Novena_ Espada." She disappeared.

Hisagi and Rangiku looked around. Before Hisagi could turn, he felt a sharp twinge in his chest. Looking down, he saw a small sword sticking through him. He turned his head and saw a small Arrancar with short sand-colored hair. She was holding the hilt of the weapon protruding through him. The sound of sonido made Hisagi look back ahead of him. Zinnia was standing in front of him.

"That's my _fracción_, Menoly."

Rangiku disappeared from her spot and attacked Menoly. Menoly's eye widened as she approached. Rangiku's attack was stopped by Zinnia as she caught _Haineko_ before it made impact with Menoly's outstretched arm.

"Get out of my way," Rangiku said.

Zinnia narrowed her eye. "I cannot have you attacking my subordinate while she's busy. Your opponent is me." She pushed Rangiku back. "Don't worry. I'm sure Hisagi-fukutaicho will be just fine."

Rangiku did not have long to ponder her words before Zinnia was swinging vertically at her with her own katana. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Menoly wrench her zanpakuto out of Hisagi. The latter spat up blood and fell on his knees.

_Get up, Hisagi. You've got more in you than that_, she thought. To her surprise, he seemed to have heard her thoughts. He was on his feet a moment later. Smirking, Rangiku turned her attention back to Zinnia.

* * *

Hiyori, Renji, and Kira stopped right in front of Yammy. The Arrancar looked down at them. Not recognizing Kira and Hiyori, he turned his attention to Renji and let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, if it isn't the red-haired shinigami I destroyed. Why aren't you dead, small fry?" he asked.

Renji felt his cheeks get hot as Kira and Hiyori turned to look at him. Biting his lip, he stepped forward and looked up at Yammy. "I should be asking how the hell you survived! By those scars on that mug of yours, Kuchiki-taicho and Zaraki-taicho sliced you up but good! What are you doing here?"

Yammy laughed. "Who cares? All I know is that I'll just swat you away as easily as before!" He punched down at the trio. Renji and Kira easily avoided him. Hiyori just watched him. Yammy's smirk widened as he saw that Hiyori was going to be smashed.

"Chop cleanly, _Kubikiri Orochi_!" Hiyori yelled. She raised the giant serrated blade and sliced the fingers that were coming down over her off. She smiled as Yammy reeled back, clutching his hand.

"You little bitch!" he yelled.

Hiyori made her way to Kira and Renji. "You have to at least let him know you're not here to play," she said with a frown on her face. She turned back towards the ailing Yammy. He was glaring murder at her. "You want some more?" She jumped off to battle him.

Renji and Kira looked at one another. Shrugging, Renji released _Zabimaru_. He followed after Hiyori with a battle cry. Shaking his head, Kira hung back for a second, watching the two fight.

_Two hotheads_, he thought. He glanced around, seeing the other fallen shinigami. The injuries included a lot of missing limbs. Yammy had apparently enjoyed hacking them to pieces, literally. Most of the area around the gate was completely destroyed. Kira looked over at the battle with the other three. He raised his zanpakuto.

"Raise your head, _Wabisuke_."

* * *

Kyoraku and Shinji were watching Satoru. She was sitting at her desk, eyes closed and breathing evenly. To the outsider, she looked like she was asleep. Nanao said as much.

"Is she sleeping? At a time like this, Satoru-soutaicho is sleeping?" she asked, looking at Kyoraku. He was shaking his head.

"Then what is she doing?" Hinamori asked.

"She's reading," Kyoraku replied. "She's reading the battles as they each happen separately. I suppose she might be keeping track of each."

"Yeah. Apparently she can't do that while having her eyes open," Shinji said with a yawn.

"It's a lot more difficult than you two are making it seem. There's a lot of stuff going on out there. It's amazing that she can separate them," Ukitake piped.

Shinji scoffed. "It looks like she's being a lazy..."

"I can hear you." Satoru opened her eyes and looked up at the others. "I only close my eyes to keep my them from going dry. Besides, would you prefer that I stare straight ahead, looking like I'm in some sort of trance?"

Kyoraku laughed. "It would at least alert us that you aren't asleep." Satoru narrowed her eyes at him. Then she stood up, grabbing _Sakayume_. Kyoraku raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going? Besides, no one on the other side even knows what you look like. Don't you think the element of surprise is better? Surely you aren't needed out in the field yet. There are others for that."

"Of course not. However, I have something I would like to check out." Satoru looked over at Gin. "Ichimaru, go see to Hisagi-fukutaicho. He seems to be fighting injured. Tell Kuchiki-taicho to see to his fukutaicho."

Gin stood up. "And where will ya go?" he asked.

"My bread and butter seems to be in a spot of trouble." Satoru walked out the office with Gin following her, leaving the others alone. "This, I cannot have. I will send word if I require assistance, gentlemen. Watch my office," she called back to Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Shinji.

Gin's smile disappeared as they hurried down the halls of the First Division. "It's Ran, isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, I did not lie about Hisagi-san being in trouble. But, it sounds much less... personal if I mention him. They are fighting two Arrancar; the one Matsumoto-san is fighting is far more powerful than the one Hisagi-san is fighting." Satoru looked up at him as they made it outside. "I suggest you hurry. Don't forget about Kuchiki..."

"What about me?" Byakuya walked up from behind them. Gin smirked and took off. Byakuya watched him go before looking back at Satoru. "What is it, Satoru-san?"

"I believe your fukutaicho is in need of some assistance," she said. She noticed that Byakuya's expression did not change, but he did nod curtly. Smirking, she touched his shoulder. "Take Zaraki-taicho, just in case."

That garnered a more expressive look on Byakuya's face. "You are lacking faith in my abilities, Satoru-san?"

"Not at all, Kuchiki-san. However, the more the merrier." Satoru started to walk off in a different direction. "That is an order, by the way. I will know if you disobey me." With that, she disappeared.

* * *

Monserrat stood between Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia was panting. Ichigo had _Zangetsu_ stuck in the ground and was on one knee. The right side of his head was bleeding. Monserrat looked bored. He crossed his arms and looked between Rukia and Ichigo.

"This is all you two've got? This is pathetic!" he yelled. He glared down at Ichigo. "You're holding back, shinigami. I don't appreciate it."

"What makes you think I'm holding back?" Ichigo asked. The truth was that he was indeed holding back a great deal. He had yet to release his bankai. He was trying to accomplish his goal without resorting to it. After all, this was only the _Décima_. Theoretically, he should be able to defeat him with little difficulty.

"Don't play me, Kurosaki. Maybe you need a little... incentive." Monserrat turned and looked at Rukia. She tensed, holding up _Sode no Shirayuki_. Monserrat smirked.

Rukia did not have time to block the blow. She belatedly raised her zanpakuto to parry. It happened faster than she could see. All she could do was inhale sharply as her throat was slit to her vocal chords. Making a painful, hoarse noise, she crumpled to the ground while holding her bleeding throat.

"_**RUKIA**_!" Ichigo hurried forward towards her. His eyes widened when he noticed Monserrat at his side. Ichigo had almost no time to dodge the _cero_ coming towards him. He reappeared next to Rukia, who was gasping in short breaths. "Damnit! Rukia, look at me!"

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. She pointed to her throat and then to her mouth. Then she shook her finger. Somehow, Ichigo understood that. She could not speak. He nodded and ripped some of his kosode off. He gently wrapped it around Rukia's neck, trying to quell the bleeding. Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo worked and she tugged on his sleeve. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw the yellow _cero_. He stood.

"Ban..." The word was caught in his throat.

Monserrat saw his _cero_ connect with something. Frowning, he knew that it had not connected with its intended target. _Shit. What the hell did it hit if it didn't hit Kurosaki_? He thought as the dust settled. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw. _A barrier_?

"Kurosaki, what did I say about using your bankai?"

Ichigo was a bit stunned. Satoru was standing in front of him, looking at him with a mixture of disdain and disappointment. "Well, I needed it."

Satoru shook her head. "For this insignificant bug? Kurosaki, you should be able to defeat him with a single swing of _Zangetsu_. Now, what about our little intruder?" She turned her head to the side, dissipating the barrier.

Monserrat frowned when he saw who had interrupted his fight. _This small wench? She looks weaker than that Kuchiki girl_, he thought. He took notice of the golden sheath under her silver sash. _She's not even dressed like a shinigami_.

"Why have you infiltrated Soul Society?" Satoru asked.

Monserrat crossed his arms. "Straight to business, eh? Name's Monserrat." He held out his hand, as if asking for Satoru's name.

She smiled. "I'm just a passing shinigami." She faced him completely. "Now, you never answered my question, Monserrat-san."

Monserrat nodded. "You're right about that. Don't think I'll be telling you that any time soon, either." He flexed the fingers on his right hand. "Are you going to fight me now? Those two weren't much fun."

"If you want, you can try to fight me," Satoru said. She nearly laughed at the look Monserrat gave her. "I'm waiting, Monserrat-san."

Monserrat frowned. She spoke very politely. It was so polite that it was irritating. She was not openly goading him, but at the same time she was. Grinding his teeth together, he charged head on at her. She did not even make a move to draw her zanpakuto.

_What's her_...

He stopped moving when he noticed that Satoru was directly in front of him. Or had he stopped moving before? Why did he feel like this moment should have passed already? Monserrat shook slowly out of his trance just as Satoru placed a hand on his chest as she passed him. Time seemed to slow.

"Hado No. Fifty-Four: _Haien_."

* * *

Hisagi stood up straight. Normally, the girl he was fighting would probably be dusted. However, with what was effectively a hole in his chest, he was beginning to find it harder and harder to move, let alone breathe. She had not spoken a word yet. She just kept watching him intently. His every move did not escape her eye.

"Not a talker, are you?" Hisagi said as he raised _Kazeshini_. "You haven't said one word since we began fighting. Your master tell you not to speak or something?"

Menoly bit her lip. She shook her head. She continued watching Hisagi. _He's about to do something_, she thought. _Is he about to release_?

"I can't drag this out for much longer. As you can see, my body will not allow me to. I don't like fighting women at all. But when one runs me through, I suppose I have the right to make an exception." He took a deep, ragged breath. "Reap, _Kazeshini_."

Menoly's eyes widened. She barely had time to react to the scythe coming towards her. By the time she dodged the first, a second was following. The chain wrapped around her neck. Hisagi pulled with his left hand, dragging Menoly to the ground. The small Arrancar dropped her weapon and glared up at Hisagi as he approached her. He used the other scythe to stab Menoly in the shoulder, pinning her to the ground.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow at Menoly as she growled. "Doesn't feel nice to have a hole put in you, does it?" He glanced over to where Zinnia and Rangiku were fighting.

Or rather, where Zinnia was making sport of Rangiku.

Rangiku held out the hilt of _Haineko_. The ash formed a sword again. She looked up at Zinnia, who was calmly standing there. _She's so strong. I'm exhausted and she's barely put up any effort. Every time I get close, it's like she's sucking the life out of me_, she thought drearily. _Maybe if I_...

Zinnia watched Rangiku disappear. Narrowing her visible eye, she turned and shot a _cero_ where Rangiku reappeared. The shinigami seemed to have expected this and disappeared again. Zinnia turned her head and shot another _cero_. Then she felt a hand on her back.

"Bakudo No. Sixty-One: _Rikujokoro_," Rangiku said. The six rods held Zinnia in place. "There! Now you can't..." Rangiku stepped back when she noticed something forming in front of Zinnia's eye.

"What was that, shinigami?" Zinnia said as a purple _cero_ formed over her visible eye.

Rangiku barely dodged. The _cero_ grazed her left side. She fell down, releasing Zinnia from the binding. _This pain. Was that a normal _cero_? I've never felt a burn like this before_, she thought. Her eyes widened as Zinnia approached.

"Pathetic. You should've at least been able to drive me to my _resurrección_, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Zinnia raised her weapon. "I so rarely get to use it. Too bad."

Just as she swung down, something that glimmered brightly in the moonlight shot out and blocked her strike. It barely missed clipping off her mask. Zinnia's eye widened significantly and she jumped away from Rangiku.

Rangiku blinked a few times. She knew that weapon. She watched as it retracted. _Gin_?

"I can't have ya hurtin' Ran-chan. That's the type of thing that warrants death," Gin said as he approached. He watched Rangiku sit up slowly, clutching her burning side. "Get to the side, Ran," he said.

"Ichimaru, what are..."

Gin looked Hisagi's way, his smile wide. "Satoru-soutaicho sent me. She said ya was in trouble, Hisagi-san. Apparently, Ran was in far more. Wonder why she wouldn't tell me about ya, Ran." Gin looked back at Rangiku. She simply shrugged. "Yer hurt. Get to the side."

"But, Gin..."

"Ran-chan, don't make me repeat mahself." Gin stared at her for a moment. Rangiku nodded and limped away.

Zinnia faced Gin. _Ichimaru? It was easier to flush him out than I thought it would be_, she mused. _Apparently the Matsumoto woman really is a hindrance to him_.

"Menoly, complete you mission," Zinnia said.

Hisagi looked down at Menoly. The _fracción_ pushed herself off the ground, grabbing the chain around her neck. She yanked it from Hisagi's lax hands. After removing both the chain and sickle from her body, she grabbed her sword. Then she disappeared.

"Wait! What the hell just happened?" Hisagi yelled.

Gin chuckled. "It would appear that someone has an ulterior motive." He squeezed _Shinsō_. "I hope it's an excitin' one," he said.

Zinnia narrowed her eye. "Perhaps."

Rangiku looked between them. "What's she talking about, Gin?"

"Just stay back, Ran."

"Gin..."

Gin looked over at Rangiku. "Ran, don't..."

Rangiku rushed forward. "Watch out!"

* * *

"Hey, Pinky!" Hiyori yelled over to Renji.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Between you and Yachiru, I don't know who's worse! My name is Abarai Renji! Use it!" he yelled to her.

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Can you use that red fireball thing you did before again?" she asked. Renji raised an eyebrow. Then he nodded. "Well, get ready." Her hollow mask began forming on the side of her head.

Kira was keeping Yammy busy at the moment. He'd lost count at how many appendages he's seemingly severed. For some reason, it just felt like they kept growing from out of nowhere. He momentarily lost his concentration when he felt an approaching reiatsu.

_Is that_...

"Move it!" Hiyori knocked Kira out of the way. Kira stared at her, noticing her mask. Then he looked down to see Renji readying an attack. "If you don't wanna die, move your ass!" Hiyori yelled again. Kira frowned and moved to the ground.

Renji swung his arm forward, sending _Hihiō Zabimaru_ forward as well. "_Hikotsu Taihō_!" he yelled. Hiyori simultaneously shot her own _cero_ at Yammy. While the explosion was impressive, they could still sense Yammy's presence.

"What's this guy made of?" Hiyori wondered aloud. "He just won't go down!"

Yammy laughed. Besides his face being bloody and random fingers missing, he looked none the worse for wear. "You call that a _cero_, little girl?" He moved one hand down towards Hiyori. Before she could move, he flung her away with a single flick of his finger. Hiyori went crashing through several buildings.

"Go after her!" Renji yelled to Kira. Kira paused a moment. "Go, Kira! Satoru-soutaicho won't appreciate it if her fukutaicho dies on our watch!" Renji reiterated. Kira nodded and headed towards where Hiyori had gone. Renji then faced Yammy alone.

"Just you and me, eh?" Yammy opened his mouth, getting ready to shoot a _cero_. Before the _cero_ could even be properly charged, he threw his head back in pain.

"Still as mouthy as ever."

Renji looked around for the source of the voice. _Zaraki-taicho_?

"And you're still as brutish as ever."

Renji blinked. Why had he not noticed? _Kuchiki-taicho_?

Sure enough, both of the aforementioned men had appeared. Kenpachi was swinging around his zanpakuto, trying to get the blood off of it. He'd chopped off Yammy's lip. Byakuya walked up behind Renji.

"Kuchiki-taicho..." Renji started.

"Zaraki-taicho and I will take it from here. Go see to Satoru-san's fukutaicho," he said. Renji nodded slowly.

Before any fighting could be re-commenced, the bright light of a _negación_ came down on Yammy. The bottom lip-less former Espada glared down at Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Renji.

"This ain't over, you bastards!" he cackled, showing that he was missing a few teeth.

Kenpachi frowned. "What? That's it?" He faced Byakuya and Renji. "What the hell?"

* * *

"On your feet, Kurosaki." Satoru was staring down at Monserrat as he recovered from her kido attack. She heard Ichigo shuffling towards her. Monserrat was looking up at them, glaring malevolently. He was getting ready to attack again. "I'll take care of Kuchiki. You handle this one... _**WITHOUT**_ your bankai."

Ichigo inhaled sharply as Satoru turned around. They passed one another, missing an assault by Monserrat. "Hey, are you looking for me?" Ichigo called from behind Monserrat.

_What the... He wasn't that fast ten minutes ago_, Monserrat thought angrily. He glanced back at Satoru, who was kneeling beside Rukia. He started towards them, but was stopped by Ichigo and _Zangetsu_.

"You're fighting me now, Espada." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Monserrat matched the glower with his own.

Satoru unwrapped Rukia's throat and looked at the wound. "I cannot heal your vocal chords. However, I can stop this bleeding and quell some of the pain. Retsu will be able to heal your vocal chords." She watched Rukia struggle to nod. She placed her hands over Rukia's neck and began to heal her.

Monserrat stopped moving and looked up at the sky. Then he looked back down at Ichigo. With a smirk, he used sonido to disappear into the forest. Ichigo looked at Satoru. The elder woman sighed and stood up.

"Kurosaki, get Kuchiki back as quickly as possible. My patching won't last long since I didn't get to finish. She should be all right until you get her to Retsu." Satoru began approaching Ichigo.

"But what about..."

Satoru shook her head. "I'll take care of things here. Go now, Kurosaki." Satoru's shunpo was swift and silent.

Ichigo sighed and replaced _Zangetsu_. Then he headed towards Rukia. "Hold on for a little while longer."

* * *

Between Gin and Rangiku was a _negación_ field. Rangiku had pushed him out of the way just in time. They both stared at one another for a moment. Then they looked at Zinnia. She had her own and was already beginning to rise up. Rangiku limped forward, glaring bloody murder at the Espada.

"You tried to take Gin! What do you want with him?" she yelled up to Zinnia. Zinnia simply stared down at the screaming shinigami. "You tell Aizen that over my dead body will Gin ever go back to him! You hear me?"

Zinnia continued to eye the ranting Rangiku. Then her _negación_ disappeared. "Your dead body, eh?"

Rangiku blinked. Gin was standing in front of her, blocking Zinnia's strike that would have killed her. She wobbled before taking a few steps back.

"I happen ta like Ran's body. So yer gonna hafta tell Aizen that I can't have her dyin' just 'cause he wants a friend. I'm fine where I'm at," he said, his voice in a deadly tone.

Zinnia nodded. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Rangiku ran forward just as a _negación_ came down on around Zinnia and Gin, catching them both. Hisagi pulled her away before she could get caught in it. Gin eased up off of Zinnia and looked around him. He glanced down at Rangiku as he rose to the heavens... again. If her face was pained before, it was nothing to the tears running down her face now.

"Don' cry, Ran-chan. I'll be right back. I promise," Gin said as he disappeared with Zinnia.

Once he was gone, Rangiku fell to her knees and slammed her fists down on the ground. "_**DAMNIT**_!"

* * *

Satoru stopped at the remnants of what had been where a _negación_ had been. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back up and around her. The forest was way too quiet. Sighing, she closed her eyes and looked down.

"How long do you plan on watching me?" She opened her eyes again as a small chuckle sounded out.

"My, my. Your senses certainly aren't dull."

Satoru watched as a man in white stepped out of the trees to face her. "Practice makes perfect; years and years of practice." Satoru raised an eyebrow. "You're Aizen Sosuke."

Aizen stopped a few feet from her. "Yes, I am," he replied.

"It wasn't a question." Satoru stared up at him. "White clothes, impeccable hair, perfect smile, obnoxiously bigheaded aura... How could it not be you?"

"I assume you are the new soutaicho," Aizen said.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Aizen-san?" Satoru asked. "I'm simply a passing shinigami. I sensed trouble and came to help."

"You're lying," Aizen said.

"I did no such thing, Aizen-san. I simply said I was a passing shinigami. A shinigami, I am. Passing by, I was. I did not affirm nor did I deny your claim of my position."

Aizen blinked a few times, his general expression not changing. He realized that she was right. Her tone of voice almost annoyed him, though. She spoke in a way that was neither too polite to be mocking nor too haughty to be condescending. Where she looked like she should sound more like Unohana, she sounded like a bored Gin without the accent. It was peculiar.

"You are right. But you know my name and I haven't the slightest notion of yours. Do you mind telling me what it is?"

Satoru's face went completely blank before she smiled warmly. "I am," she paused for unnecessary dramatic effect, "just a passing shinigami, Aizen-san." She turned around. "Good day."

Aizen watched the mysterious woman walk off, waving her hand as she did so. He was excellent at reading people. She had not lied to him at all. She simply did what Gin did best; she wove her way around the truth. There was no doubt in his mind that she was indeed the soutaicho. But if so...

_Why haven't I ever seen her before_? Aizen pondered.

* * *

As Satoru walked back towards Seireitei, she searched the area around her. She frowned for a moment. _Ichimaru's reiatsu has disappeared_, she thought. Then a sneaky smile crossed her face. _Good_.

* * *

**AN: Bleach 412. Just... Bleach 412. Excuse me while I crawl into a corner and die now.**


	11. Chapter 10: Your Move

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 10: Your Move**

**

* * *

**

"... and that's all," Hisagi said. He and Rangiku were giving their account of what happened during the fight with the two Arrancar. Rangiku had not said anything. She had only given the occasional nod or shrug while looking at the floor.

"So Ichimaru went with them?" Shinji mused. "Can't say I didn't see that coming." Everyone looked at him. "What? Why do you all seem surprised by it?" he asked with a shrug.

Rangiku finally looked up from whatever was so interesting on the floor. She glared right at Shinji. "He didn't go willingly! That Arrancar purposely caught him in the _negación_. She knew what she was doing!" She took a few deep breaths. "She..."

"Already started the meeting, eh?" Satoru asked as she entered the assembly hall from behind Rangiku and Hisagi. She shuffled past them, looking tired. "I'm beat. Let's make this quick. What were you saying, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Satoru continued to make her way to the head of the room.

Rangiku swallowed. "Well..." She began wringing her fingers nervously.

"When Ichimaru came, he was... taken by the Arrancar," Hisagi said for her.

Satoru turned around at her spot. "One of my fukutaichos is in the Fourth Division with a broken coccyx and a few broken ribs. The other is now on his way to Hueco Mundo." She crossed her arms. "Well, this night was eventful."

"Wait a minute. Hiyori broke her ass?" Shinji asked with a snicker. Satoru glared at him sternly. "I was just asking."

"Would you like to join her with a broken face, Hirako-taicho?" Satoru feigned sweetness in her smile. Shinji scoffed and looked away from her. Satoru turned her attention back to Rangiku and Hisagi. "These Arrancar... did they have masks?" she asked.

Hisagi nodded. "The one who stabbed me was obviously weaker than the one who Rangiku fought."

"She said she was the _Novena_ Espada. Didn't get a good look at her face. Her eye was only visible. Her mask was... insect-like," Rangiku mumbled, looking at the floor again. "She's the one who took Gi... Ichimaru-fukutaicho."

Satoru nodded. She remained silent for a few moments, seeing if anyone else would speak. When no one did, she cleared her throat, gathering their attention. "All bases have been covered tonight. Get some rest and tomorrow we'll begin the rebuilding process."

* * *

"Attack in Soul Society tonight," Urahara said as he sat down next to Yoruichi. The cat-woman sat up from her leisurely position and leaned forwards toward him, as if asking him to repeat himself. Urahara simply nodded, removing his hat. "Four Arrancar, from what Ukitake-san says."

"Four? Did they want anything?" she asked. Urahara nodded. "Did they get what they wanted?" Urahara nodded again. "Well, don't leave me in suspense."

"Ichimaru."

"Ichimaru?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Are we sure that he just didn't defect?" she asked.

Urahara shook his head. "No. But from what Rangiku-san and Hisagi-san said, it appeared he was taken against his will. They were there and witnessed it." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Why would Aizen send for him?"

Yoruichi scoffed. "I guess even megalomaniacal jerks need a little company every now and then..."

* * *

Gin followed behind Zinnia silently. This place was not Las Noches. Although it possessed the same design and décor, it was a totally different place. _Why would it be Las Noches? It was destroyed, wasn't it_? Gin mused. His thoughts were broken when Zinnia came to a door. She turned and looked at Gin. Gin simply smiled at her.

"Not gonna take _Shinsō_?" he asked, waving the weapon around.

Zinnia rolled her eye and turned away from Gin. "Why?" She began pulling the door open. She entered the room. Gin followed behind her slowly.

Just as they stepped into a lit area, Zinnia inhaled sharply. She glanced down and saw that _Shinsō_ had extended and was protruding through her right lung. Gin was behind her, still smiling as if this was an every day occurrence.

"Gin, it isn't nice to try and kill my subordinates."

Gin's smile dissipated at the voice. He retracted his zanpakuto from Zinnia. The Espada stumbled forward, coughing into her mask. She whirled on Gin, her eye narrowed. She started towards him, drawing her own zanpakuto. She stopped as a body came between them.

"Zinnia, that's enough. Leave him with me. Go fix yourself up," Aizen said, looking at her.

"But Aizen-sama..." Zinnia's words were caught in her throat at the look Aizen gave her. She nodded quickly and shuffled past Gin, giving him a glower.

Gin looked at his former mentor. The man had not changed much since the last time he saw him. "Why am I back here?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh Gin. You were never one to get straight to the point." Aizen turned to walk away from him. "You also don't sound happy to see me."

"Should I be?" Gin replaced _Shinsō_. "Fallin' asleep in mah Ran-chan's warm arms on her pink sheets is a helluva lot better than fallin' asleep on a cold, white bed here," he said. His words were carefree, but his voice was dry and monotonous, a total contradiction from how he usually sounded.

Aizen faced him and took a seat on his couch. "I'm surprised at how easily she took you back," he said.

Gin's smile only widened and he walked forward. "It was much harder than ya think. All I had ta do ta get back in her good graces was what I usually did: spoil her rotten."

"Gin, you should never let the female species control you. I thought I taught you that," Aizen said.

"Yeah, well. Women have been quite prominent in mah life as of late," Gin remarked as he turned his head away. He looked around the room. "Why did ya bring me here?"

"Because you're my fukutaicho. You've always been my fukutaicho. Besides, the Espada aren't all that pleasant to talk to."

"I see." Gin walked a little ways away from the room. "Ya know, Satoru-soutaicho was hopin' ya'd pick me up."

"Oh?" Aizen narrowed his eyes. He watched Gin turn, his smile wider than usual. It was the smile he gave Aizen when he knew something Aizen did not. It was the only time when Aizen truly felt he could rip Gin's lungs out if only to wipe that irritating smile off his face. "And why would the new soutaicho hope that I retrieve you from Soul Society?"

"'Cause I was s'posed ta be a double agent." Gin covered his mouth with one of his sleeves. "Guess I kinda defeated the point by tellin' ya."

Aizen nodded. "Indeed. You never were one for secrets. Tell me something. Is the soutaicho a small woman?"

Gin looked intrigued. "Why, yes she is. How'd ya know that, Aizen-taicho?"

"Because I met her."

"Ya met her? When?"

"I attended the ambush, as well. I gambled on whether or not the soutaicho would send Kurosaki out. If the soutaicho sent Kurosaki out, there's no way they wouldn't come after him if he was in trouble."

Gin frowned for a moment. "That's some gamble ya made there. What if the soutaicho sent... Aikawa out for Kurosaki?"

Aizen gave Gin a sideways glance. "If Kurosaki couldn't win, what would make her think Aikawa Love would stand a chance? Hirako would've been a better choice. She played right into my hands by sending Kurosaki and retrieving him herself."

Gin stared at his former mentor intently. _Oh, I'm pretty sure Satoru-san predicted that much. She wanted ta meet ya, too_, he thought. He could not tell who played into whose hands.

"She wanted you for a double agent. That's definitely interesting. Why would she trust someone like you?" Aizen looked away from Gin.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm the epitome of trustworthy," Gin said, walking back towards Aizen. "But how'd ya know I'd be out?"

"That also was a gamble. But, one way or another Zinnia and Monserrat would've found you and brought you to me. It was Zinnia's lucky day that you came to her." Aizen stood up. "Come. I'd like you to meet the others."

"Others?" As soon as the word was out of Gin's mouth, something or someone had struck him in the left side of his face. "Aaaahhhh..." Gin hissed, holding his swelling head. He turned to look at the culprit and his eyebrows rose.

"If memory serves, you've met the _Décima_, the _Novena_, the _Octava_, and the _Primera_. Surely you realize that between them are six other Espada. I thought you were beyond counting with your fingers, Gin," Aizen said. Gin was rubbing his cheek and mumbling to himself. "Gin?"

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Satoru-soutaicho wants to see you," Hitsugaya said as he entered the office. Rangiku, who had been lounging on the sofa and drinking sake, immediately sat up while spilling some of the sake on her. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and made his way to his desk.

"Did she say what she wanted, taicho?" Rangiku asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head as he sat. "That woman confounds me. Other than what happened the other night, I have no idea what she might need you for." He looked at Rangiku. "But, you might want to change. I doubt she'll want to see you if you're smelling like sake."

Rangiku looked down at her shihakusho. She had spilled sake on herself. Then she smelled her breath. "I guess you're right, taicho. Guess I'll get going." The buxom blonde made her way out of the office, leaving Hitsugaya alone.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Rangiku knocked on Satoru's office door. She heard a mumbled reply and decided to enter. When she entered, she saw the soutaicho was standing up. She motioned for Rangiku to come closer.

"Matsumoto-san," Satoru glanced at a clock before looking back at Rangiku, "you're late."

"I apologize, Satoru-soutaicho. I was a bit... under the weather," Rangiku said.

Satoru narrowed her eyes. "You mean you were drinking yourself into oblivion." When she received no rebuttal, she nodded. "Anyway, I have something to tell you and something I wish to ask you. First, I will ask."

Rangiku nodded. "Ok. What do you want to know?" She watched Satoru walk forward, drawing her zanpakuto. Rangiku watched her for a moment. Satoru stepped up beside Rangiku before turning to the side to open a Senkaimon. Rangiku sighed relief. "You scared me, Satoru-soutaicho."

"Oh, I don't think I'm that scary. What did you think I was going to do? Run you through?" Satoru asked as the doors opened. She watched Rangiku laugh nervously and smiled. "Come, Matsumoto-san. There is much to discuss and I want you to hear what I have to say to Urahara-san."

Rangiku appeared confused. "Urahara-san?" She followed Satoru inside.

As the two ladies made their way through the Dangai, Rangiku followed slightly behind Satoru. The elder woman had replaced her zanpakuto. Satoru turned her head to the right, seeing Rangiku out of the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat loudly. Rangiku jumped at the sudden noise. Then she skipped up closer to the shorter woman.

"What did you want to ask me?" Rangiku asked.

"It isn't that hard of a question. I was just curious as to what your relationship with Ichimaru is like." Satoru looked at her. "I would not be prying too deeply if I inquired?"

"No, soutaicho."

"You can call me Satoru, Matsumoto-san."

"Ok, Satoru-san." Rangiku appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I guess our relationship is a strange one. We've known each other since we were kids; since before we even became shinigami. He saved me. Sort of." She sighed. "Then all this stuff happened with Aizen." Rangiku laughed.

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "What makes you laugh?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Nothing, really. It's just that Nanao once said our relationship was out of one of her books she reads. She said we're a tragic couple," she said.

Satoru nodded. She knew what Nanao had meant by that. "I see. He seems to function well around you. According to him, you're his driving force in staying 'on the good side.'" She cleared her throat. "Did Ichimaru tell you anything?"

Rangiku shook her head again. "No. He just said he'd be right back when that Espada took him."

"I see. Matsumoto-san, what I'm about to tell you stays between you and me. It's imperative that it stays between you and me." Satoru eyed Rangiku. Rangiku was nodding. "Okay."

* * *

In the living world, Harribel was staring at the television. There was some sort of nature show on. She could hear Orihime and Nel in the kitchen. All kinds of very strange smells were coming from it. Harribel, not being too versed in human food, found Orihime's tastes strange, but edible. The friend of Orihime's she'd met, Arisawa, thought the two former Espada were crazy in eating Orihime's delicacies.

"Tia-san, would you like some of this?" Orihime asked.

Harribel looked over at Orihime. The latter was holding a plate full of... something that was covered in another something. It did not look appetizing in the least. Still, Harribel nodded her answer. Orihime smiled and went back in the kitchen. She returned with another plate with Harribel's serving.

"What is this exactly, Orihime?" Harribel asked as she took a bite.

"Just some leftovers Nel and I threw together. How is it?"

Harribel looked up as she swallowed. The taste was spicy, sweet, and sour all in one. Something even tasted a little like chocolate. "It's... edible," she answered after a moment of consideration. The answer seemed to do it for Orihime, as she clapped and ran back to the kitchen.

Just as Orihime started talking to Nel, Harribel blinked. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced out of the window across the room. Something was happening outside. From how Nel was steering the conversation with Orihime, Harribel could tell that Nel could feel what she felt. But she could not draw her eyes away from the window.

"Should we go check it out?" Nel whispered in Harribel's ear. Harribel turned her head, looking for Orihime. "She went to the bathroom for a moment. What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I do not know. However, our duty is to protect that which needs protecting. In order to do that, we must remain here. There are others that I am sure will deal with this problem accordingly," Harribel said quietly and calmly.

"But, what if..."

"Nelliel, it will be fine. Orihime's coming back. Keep her distracted."

"Yes, Harribel."

* * *

As soon as Satoru and Rangiku exited through the Senkaimon, they paused and looked to their left. Satoru narrowed her eyes and then looked back at Rangiku. The other woman seemed to be in a small state of shock. Shaking her head, Satoru pulled her by the arm towards the Urahara Shoten.

"But, Sato..."

"That'll be taken care of momentarily, Matsumoto-san. Right now, we have business with Urahara-san. Right this way, please." Satoru pulled Rangiku up to the door where she knocked. It did not take long for Ururu to answer it. "Hello, Ururu-chan. Is Ura..."

"Ah! Satoru-san! You've come to pay me a visit. However," Urahara opened his fan in his face, "there's trouble afoot. Shouldn't we handle that first?"

Satoru stared up at the taller shinigami for a moment. Then she cracked the knuckles on her right hand as she turned to her left. Before Urahara said anything else, she elbowed him in the chin. Urahara reeled back for a moment as Satoru sauntered past him. Rangiku tried to hide her giggles as she followed behind the soutaicho.

"Satoru-san, you're so mean," Urahara said as he followed the women.

Satoru simply smirked and folded her arms. "I know."

Urahara smiled back at her. "Well, what do you have to tell me, oh magnificent one?"

"I'm sure you've heard about Ichimaru's departure. Why do you think Aizen would send for him?" Satoru asked.

Urahara shrugged. "I don't have the slightest clue. They never struck me as buddies, although Aizen did seem to play a part in his development as a shinigami. Maybe he just liked having Ichimaru around."

"So Aizen's lonely? That's why he took Gin?" Rangiku asked.

"Ichimaru knew things most of us did not. Aizen told him far more than he ever told anyone else."

Everyone turned to see Starrk approaching. He was in the process of yawning. Rangiku appeared confused for a moment, remembering that this was one of the top Espada. She glanced over at Satoru. The soutaicho seemed quite unconcerned by his appearance.

"What kind of things would Aizen have told him?" Satoru asked.

Starrk shrugged as he headed towards the kitchen. "Future plans and stuff like that probably. Hell, he even might've told him how to get around that sword of his," he said from the kitchen.

Urahara appeared curious at this. "How to get around _Kyoka Suigetsu_? That's quite valuable information. Did he ever tell you that, Satoru-san?" he asked, looking back at the smaller woman.

"No, he did not. Ichimaru is quite like you in that respect. He, too, lives by the creed 'You didn't ask.' That is most annoying," Satoru said.

"Gin is more along the lines of 'You didn't ask the right questions.' That or he won't answer you at all," Rangiku said dryly.

Before Satoru could say anything else, she felt the familiar, yet weak reiatsu of another. Because of her presence in the room, no one else would be able to feel it; her own reiatsu constantly filtered the senses of others. _But why in the living world_? she thought. Satoru blinked a few times and looked at Urahara.

"Urahara-san, Matsumoto-san and I will be leaving now. We'll take care of this new disturbance. Thank you for your time," Satoru said quickly. She grabbed Rangiku by the arm and disappeared with her in tow.

"But we were just getting started!" he called after the two women. With Satoru out of the room, he felt like he could breathe again. "Her reiatsu is worse than Kurosaki's. However, I can see why she left so suddenly now." Urahara closed his fan with a smirk.

* * *

Outside, Rangiku felt herself being released as Satoru jumped to another building. Immediately righting herself so that she would not crack her skull on the roof, she continued to follow her superior.

"Satoru-san, where are we going?" Rangiku called up to her.

"You don't feel that, Matsumoto-san?" Satoru looked back at Rangiku out of the corner of her eye. She saw realization wash over the younger woman's features. "Yes. I see that you do feel that."

"But what's..."

"Head towards the reiatsu, but be on your guard. I've got a little stop to make." Satoru made a sharp turn, leaving Rangiku alone.

Rangiku watched Satoru head off in another direction. Then she put the afterburners on and began moving faster through the air. _Why is it so weak? What's going on_?

* * *

All three women in Orihime's apartment visibly jumped when Satoru came through the open window. They all stared at her for a moment. Satoru ignored them for the time being and took off her billowy haori. She tossed it over a chair and walked forward, making sure her zanpakuto was secure.

"I don't understand why we have to wear those things," Satoru muttered to herself. "Just a waste of cloth, if you ask me."

"Uh, Satoru-san?" Orihime asked quietly. Satoru looked at her and smiled. "What's going..." Before Orihime could finish, Satoru had grabbed her and was at the window once again.

Harribel stood up. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"We'll be right back. Inoue-chan's services are required at the moment." Satoru jumped out of the window, taking a squirming Orihime with her.

Nel stepped up beside Harribel. "She could've at least used the door," she said. Harribel glared at her. "What?"

* * *

Ichigo walked out of Satoru's office. A frown was etched on his face. _The woman calls me down here for training and she's not even here! What a_...

"Hey!" Ichigo called out to one of the shinigami of the 1st Division. The man turned around to see Ichigo. "Where's Satoru-san?" he asked.

"I don't know, Kurosaki-fukutaicho. Maybe you should ask Hirako-taicho," the shinigami said.

Ichigo nodded as the other man walked off. "Shinji, eh?" A sneaky grin came to his face. "I bet Byakuya'd know..."

* * *

Byakuya was calmly and quietly doing his paperwork when Ichigo suddenly barged in through the window. Byakuya paid him no mind, but Renji certainly was paying him enough mind for the both of them. Byakuya tried to tune the two out as they argued over manners and the like. Finally, he cleared his throat, causing the two hotheads to look over at him.

"Taicho, Ichigo is **SORRY** that he interrupted so rudely," Renji said, glaring back at Ichigo.

"What? Yachiru does that all the time! I don't see you or Byakuya getting on her case!" Ichigo argued back.

"Yachiru is a kid!"

"But she's fukutaicho as well! That's a double standard. Then I guess it's safe to say that if Toshiro came through the window, he'd get off scot..."

Byakuya snapped his pen. "Kurosaki, is there something you needed?" he asked.

Ichigo took note of Byakuya's broken pen. He swallowed and nodded. "Where is Satoru-san? Have you seen her?"

"Not today, Kurosaki." Byakuya finally looked at Ichigo. "What makes you think I'd know the soutaicho's whereabouts?"

"No particular reason. She just seems to see you as a friend. I thought she might've said something," Ichigo said with a shrug.

Byakuya did not buy it. He chose to ignore what Ichigo was implying and looked back down at his paperwork. "She mentioned the transient world to me last night. Maybe she intended on going today. You cannot feel her presence, can you?"

Ichigo blinked. He had never thought to seek her out by her reiatsu. Now that he tried, he could not sense her presence anywhere; not even a general direction.

"Thanks, Byakuya." Ichigo went out the same way he entered to the sounds of a cursing Renji.

* * *

Rangiku skidded to a stop in front of an old office building. "Around here somewhere," she whispered. She walked forward, sweeping the area with keen blue eyes. Then her eyes caught sight of something pale and covered in blood. "Oh no." She ran forward as fast as her feet could carry her. She practically fell down when she reached her destination.

_Why is he here? Who did this to him_? A million thoughts raced through Rangiku's mind as she examined the body before her. Then she was startled by a cough.

"Rangiku?" Gin turned his head to peer at her. "What're ya doin' here? Ya shouldn't be here," he said, his voice dry.

Rangiku sighed. "No. **YOU** shouldn't be here, idiot. I'm well within my rights to be here," she said. "Look at you! Who did..."

"Rangiku, no!"

Before Rangiku could reach out to touch him, she was forced to withdraw her hand. Something had passed between them faster than she could follow. She looked down at her hand. A red line appeared before a trickle of blood seeped out of the wound. She had not even felt the cut happen. She looked down at Gin, who was making his way to his feet.

"Gin, you're in no condition to get up. Just wait a moment," Rangiku tried to push him back down.

"Ya can't handle this on yer own, Rangiku. Ya can't handle him," Gin said.

Rangiku frowned. She pushed Gin to the ground. He landed hard and in a heap of white and black. "If I can push you down that easily, it's you who can't handle whatever is out here," she said. She reached behind her to draw _Haineko_. A hand clasped around her own before the zanpakuto left its sheath.

"Maybe you should listen to him. I don't think he'd steer you wrong," a deep, casual voice said in Rangiku's ear.

Rangiku felt the hand release her and turned, swinging _Haineko _out. There was no one there. Rangiku held _Haineko_ tight with both hands. "Come out here! Show yourself!" she yelled into the darkening area.

"Ran, run," Gin said, pushing himself up against the side of the building. Rangiku turned her head slightly to get a look at him. He appeared to be wounded very badly around his mid-section. His face looked no better. He could not open his eyes even if he wanted to.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gin. Shut up." Rangiku faced forward again. "Come out now or I'll..." The words were caught in her throat as an Arrancar appeared in front of her.

"Or you'll what?" he asked. Rangiku raised _Haineko_ only to have it grabbed. "You don't plan on hurting me with this little thing, do you?" he asked her.

Rangiku simply smiled. "Not at all. I don't plan on using my blade." _Haineko_ released and swirled around the two. The Arrancar was forced back a bit to avoid the ash.

"What is that? Dirt?" he asked. Then he felt a stinging sensation as the ash cut through the _hierro _on his face. He touched the cut and looked down at the blood as the cut on his face healed before Rangiku's eyes. "Very nice, shinigami. I would never have expected something with such... bite to come from a sweet marshmallow like you."

"Excuse me? Marshmallow? Where do you get off calling me a marsh—"

Rangiku was cut off as she found herself using _Haineko_ as a shield. The Arrancar had shot a _cero_ at her. As she fended it off, she managed to see something in her right peripheral vision. The Arrancar was next to her, grinning. In the back of her mind, she could hear Gin yelling to her to move. But he sounded so far away and everything was happening so fast.

Before the speedy Arrancar could attack her, a glimmering blade caused him to jump away. The _cero_ dissipated and Rangiku lowered her arms. She looked over at who saved her. An eyebrow raised slightly. "Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Ichigo was holding _Zangetsu_ out, watching the Arrancar with a curious eye. "I came looking for Satoru-san. What happened to Ichimaru and who's this?" he asked, still not looking at Rangiku.

Rangiku let _Haineko_ reform as she sighed. "I never caught the Arrancar's name. As for Gin, I'm curious about that story myself," she said. "Can you handle him while I take care of Gin?"

"Sure." Ichigo jumped off to battle.

* * *

"Satoru-san!" Orihime yelled. She was riding on Satoru's back.

Satoru sighed inwardly. "I've slowed down because you said that my shunpo was too fast and you couldn't breathe. What could possibly be wrong now, Inoue-chan?" she asked.

Orihime blinked. "Well, uh, I'm just wondering where're we going. And why does it feel like we're heading towards Ichigo?"

Satoru's eyes narrowed. _So the boy followed me here, eh? Just like him to_. Then she realized something, making her eyes widen. _She can sift through my reiatsu to feel Kurosaki from this far_?

"Inoue-chan, when we get to our destination I need you to save my dying fukutaicho," Satoru said.

Orihime nodded. She knew that Satoru was talking about Gin. She could sense him as well. But, his reiatsu appeared to be dwindling.

* * *

"Stay still!" Ichigo yelled as yet another _Getsuga Tensho_ missed its intended target. "Stop jumping around like a scared cat!"

"A cat, you say?" The Arrancar moved past Ichigo, slicing into his shihakusho in the process. The red chain that carried _Zangetsu_ fell away. Ichigo stumbled a few feet back and turned to look behind him, but the Arrancar was already in front of him again.

_Damn! He's too fast for me in this state. I have to use my bankai_, he thought. He got ready to call on it when another voice stopped him.

"Catch, Kurosaki!" Satoru yelled from the top of the building. Everyone looked up to see Satoru practically throw Orihime towards Ichigo. Somehow, Satoru made it to the ground before Orihime knocked Ichigo over. "I told you I would beat you, Inoue-chan."

Orihime sat up, rubbing her head. She smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess you did. I didn't think you'd actually throw me, though." She looked down at Ichigo, who she was still sitting on. He appeared to be out cold. "I-I-Ichigo?" she whispered.

"He'll be fine, Inoue-chan. See to Ichimaru." Satoru turned her gaze to the Arrancar. "What happened to Ichimaru?" she asked.

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

"Is that so?" Satoru began to draw her zanpakuto.

"Pfft! You'd think that they'd send a taicho or something. You don't even look like you have a rank," the Arrancar said with a snigger. The laugh was caught in his throat when he felt the cold steel under his chin.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. What's the saying? _Don't judge a book by its cover_. I believe that quote applies here," Satoru said, now behind the Arrancar. "Your name, Arrancar." It was supposed to be a question, but her tone stated otherwise.

"Ferrol Querijn, _Octava_ Espada."

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. _He's just the _Octava_? That's impossible. I thought he'd be ranked much higher_, he thought. He got up and picked up _Zangetsu_.

"Before I have Kurosaki run you through, why don't you tell me what you're up to and why Ichimaru appears to be falling apart from the middle," Satoru said as Ichigo began approaching.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Ferrol said.

Satoru hummed to herself. "Very well. Kurosaki..."

A chain wrapped around Ichigo's throat. A spiked metal ball lodged itself in the wall of the building near Rangiku's head. She turned to see that the chain it was attached to was currently choking Ichigo. She immediately reached for it.

"If you want to keep your hand, I suggest you not touch the hammer," a cold voice said. Rangiku turned to see a green-haired woman holding the other end of the chain that was around Ichigo's neck.

_She has no hollow hole or mask, but she feels like an Arrancar_, Rangiku thought. The woman had an odd amount of chains on her person, the most notable being the one pierced into her nose and leading to her ear and the biggest being the one she held Ichigo with. She tugged on the chain, bringing Ichigo to his knees. Rangiku started to stand to go help him, but a single glower from Satoru stopped her.

"Release the _Octava_," the green-haired hollow began, "and I'll let the flame-headed boy go."

Satoru looked at Ichigo, who was tugging mercilessly at the chain. Rolling her eyes, she lowered her own zanpakuto. She pushed Ferrol forward. Ferrol glared back at her, getting ready to say something.

"Ferrol, come." Ferrol turned his head to look at who everyone assumed was his superior. Then he glared back at Satoru, who was watching him blankly. "Ferrol, come," the female Arrancar repeated.

As if he knew that making her repeat herself was the wrong thing to do, Ferrol was quickly at her side. The female released Ichigo, who immediately started gasping for breath.

"You sure about this? That was a golden opportunity," Satoru said. Everyone looked at her. "Well, it was. I'm almost surprised that she didn't take it." She replaced her zanpakuto as Ferrol opened a _garganta_.

"I have no orders to kill the flame-headed boy. My orders were to watch, retrieve, and incite," the female Arrancar said.

"Incite? What do you mean by that?" Satoru asked. Without a word, the Arrancar shot Rangiku through the chest. Then she stepped through the _garganta_ after Ferrol. Satoru tuned Gin, Ichigo, and Orihime's cries of anguish for a moment. "Incite, huh?" She looked over at Rangiku, who now was slumping against the wall, her eyes blank and breathing heavy.

"Inoue-chan, forget about me right now. Help her," Gin said. Orihime nodded and turned to heal Rangiku. She was stopped by Satoru grabbing her arm. Gin glared up at Satoru. "What the hell..."

"Inoue-chan, wait just a moment," Satoru said.

"But, Satoru-san! Rangiku-san is..." Orihime trailed off when she saw Satoru's deadpanned look. She nodded.

Satoru turned her attention to Gin. "Tell me, Ichimaru. Why are you here?" she asked.

"What? Can't we have this conversation later? Ya know, when I'm not bleedin' and Ran isn't on the verge of death?" Gin yelled at her. He started coughing immediately after, hacking up blood.

"You know I wouldn't let Matsumoto-san die. However, I don't mind causing her pain. Now," Satoru leaned forward, "why are you here?"

Gin's frown deepened. "Aizen and I talked. He introduced me ta the new Espada, had a bald one with no mask and red eyes beat me up, and then had the quick one drop me here ta wait fer ya. Can Inoue heal Ran now?"

"Yeah, Satoru-san. Rangiku-san's breathing is starting to slow," Orihime said.

Satoru stared down at Gin a moment longer. Then she nodded at Orihime before walking towards Ichigo. "I want a full account of your 'visit' to Aizen's, right down to how many sugars he put in his tea. Am I clear, Ichimaru?" She heard a garbled reply and then looked at Ichigo. "You do know why I threw Inoue at you, don't you?"

Ichigo sighed and stood up. "Because of my bankai?"

"Because of your bankai."

"You know, you're a really unpleasant person, Satoru-san," Ichigo said.

Satoru smirked. "That so? Why? What's wrong with me?"

Ichigo shook his head. "The better question is what's **RIGHT** with you, Satoru-san? You're almost as bad as Aizen," he said.

"I'll decide later whether or not to take that as a compliment. However, keep this in mind, Kurosaki. War does not determine who is right; just who is left."


	12. Chapter 11: A Different League

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 11: A Different League**

* * *

Gin stared at Rangiku. He had a few moments before he was supposed to report to Satoru, so he was cleaning up and changing clothes his quarters. Rangiku had been told to stay with him. At the moment, she was staring at the wall. Gin smirked and looked away from her.

Rangiku immediately looked at him. "What?" she asked. She hated when Gin laughed and she did not know why. It usually meant that he knew something she did not. After not receiving an answer, she probed further. "What is it, Gin? Why are you laughing?"

Gin shook his head. "I ain't laughin'. I'm snickerin'," he said. He snickered again at the look on Rangiku's face.

"Gin..."

"Fine, fine." He leaned forward from his position. "When did ya achieve it?" he asked.

Rangiku's eyes widened slowly. Then she looked away from him quickly. "Achieve what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ran-chan. I can tell when yer lyin'. Ya can't hold water when it comes ta me," Gin said with another snicker. "So, when did ya achieve it?" he asked again.

Rangiku sighed. "A few weeks after I was fully-healed," she said with a sigh. "I haven't told anyone yet, not even Hitsugaya-taicho. So keep your mouth shut, Gin. I mean it."

"I ain't gonna tell. Eventually, you'll hafta use it in battle. Don'tcha practice with it, too? Ya gotta master it some time," Gin said. "Well, I gotta go see mah boss. Gonna walk me?" he asked with a smile.

"Isn't that my job right now?" Rangiku stood up and followed him out. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at Gin. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Ya made it so obvious." Gin looked down at her. "Ya released without the command."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he sat down next to Rukia's bed in the Fourth Division. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the sight of Ichigo. Smiling, she sat up. She noticed his somewhat pensive expression and her smile disappeared. She picked up a pen and paper which had been sitting beside her bed. She scribbled something down and held it up for Ichigo to see.

After reading Rukia's message, he sighed again. "I saw one of those mask-less Arrancar in the transient world." His hand moved to his neck, remembering the feel of the chain strangling him. "There were two. One with a mask and one without. The one with a mask was so fast; faster than me."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. She wrote again and held up her message. "_Faster than you using _Tensa Zangetsu_?_"

Ichigo shook his head. "You know Satoru's feelings on me and my bankai. His speed was incredible. He was only the _Octava_, though. The mask-less one... She was in a totally different league altogether."

Rukia wrote something again. "_A different league_?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm pretty sure she could've made sport out of the one I was fighting. She seemed to be ranked higher than him, too." He narrowed his eyes. "How long before you can talk again? I hate reading your scribble... Ow!"

Rukia sat her pad down after she dealt Ichigo a blow. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Just a few more days, Kurosaki-san." Unohana had entered the room. "It isn't that Kuchiki-san can't speak; I have just bound her from doing so until her vocal chords have healed sufficiently. She'll be able to yell at you in a few days."

Ichigo turned to see the elder shinigami moving towards Rukia to check on her. "Thanks, Unohana-san," he said.

"It is nothing, Kurosaki-san. My job is to heal."

"Only to heal?" Ichigo cleared his throat. "You must be a very good fighter, too. Right?" he asked.

Unohana smiled as she finished up with Rukia. She faced Ichigo. "I had to learn how to handle a zanpakuto as well, Kurosaki-san."

"Any good with it?" Ichigo asked, smirking at the woman.

Unohana stared at him for a moment. Then she chuckled to herself as she started to saunter past Ichigo. "There is a reason I am feared, Kurosaki-san." She opened the door to the room. Before she stepped out, she glanced back at Ichigo. "You have never wondered what the reason is?"

* * *

Gin stood before Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Satoru. He was giving his account of his "visit" to Aizen's compound in Hueco Mundo. The two men listened attentively while Satoru appeared bored. She only seemed to be paying attention at different points of the report. When Gin was finished, they all looked at her. Seeing that she had nothing to say at that moment, Ukitake looked back at Gin.

"I don't understand why he would just send you back. Did he want you to tell us of the new Espada or something?" he asked.

Gin shook his head and shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as you, Ukitake-san. But, I can tell ya about the Espada in detail now that I've seen all of'em," he said. Everyone looked back at Satoru, who simply waved her hand. Gin nodded. "Well, there's ten, of course. The top five are all mask-less. There's four ladies and six guys. The biggest thing I noticed about them is the discrepancy of power between the fifth and sixth and the first and second."

"Discrepancy of power?" Kyoraku asked.

Gin nodded again. "It was so great. The difference between them was strange. I guess Aizen wanted me ta relay all this to ya; a scare tactic, maybe."

"Scare tactics? That seems mighty... novice for Aizen. What do you think, Midori-san?" Ukitake looked at Satoru. "Does that make any semblance of sense to you?"

"No," Satoru said simply. "I do see what he meant by the 'discrepancy of power,' though. The one with green hair was far superior to the one she was sent to retrieve. Pity I never got her name..."

"Zeppelin. She's the _Quinta_ Espada," Gin said. "Believe it or not, she seems ta be the weakest of the top five," he said.

"The weakest, eh? Was the difference that great, Midori-chan?" Kyoraku asked, looking back at her. Satoru gave a slight nod and Kyoraku whistled. "Seems like we got a tough one ahead of us."

"Between her and the _Primera_, how great was the difference?" Ukitake asked.

Gin appeared thoughtful, as if searching for the right way to explain it. Then he snapped. "I have a feeling that the _Primera_ could beat all the Espada simultaneously if she felt the need. The gap between her and the _Segunda_, the one who beat me up, is ridiculous."

Satoru stared at Gin for a moment. Then she crossed her arms. "Ichimaru, do you know anything about Aizen's zanpakuto?" she asked.

"About _Kyoka Suigetsu_?" Gin's simply smiled. "What do ya wanna know? Maybe I can help."

"A weakness. No zanpakuto is omnipotent." Satoru drummed her fingers on her arms. Kyoraku laughed to himself. Satoru moved her eyes to him. "Something to say, Shunsui?"

Kyoraku cleared his throat. "Well, your zanpakuto's powers are pretty omnipotent."

Satoru smiled at him. "Only in bankai, dear." She glanced back at Gin. "Well?"

Gin tapped his chin. "Well, there is one thing he told me when I was a kid..."

* * *

"She did not wear a haori?" Aizen was also interrogating Ferrol and Zeppelin. Ferrol shook his head. "By now she knows I know who she really is."

"I'm pretty sure she knows that as well," Zeppelin said. "The way she conducted herself around the others was indicative of her status. She even managed to best Ferrol in terms of speed."

Ferrol bristled at this accusation. "She was not faster than me." He glanced up at Aizen. "She had some weird power. It made me mixed-up and queasy at the same time."

Aizen looked away from them, in deep thought. _Mixed-up and queasy? She apparently used her zanpakuto's powers. It might be illusory. But what kind of illusion it projects is the question_, he mused.

"Determining her zanpakuto's powers, strengths, and weaknesses is a secondary goal. Right now, there is another objective; one that must be revisited."

* * *

Harribel swung the door to Orihime's apartment open. She glared at the new visitor, waiting for them to say something. Instead, he seemed to be in awe of her presence a little. With a roll of her eyes, Harribel let out a barely audible sigh. This seemed to snap the kid out of his trance.

"Uh, I'm looking for Inoue Orihime. She still lives here, doesn't she?" he asked.

Harribel continued to size him up. "And just who..."

"Uryū!" Orihime pushed her head past Harribel's left side. Nel was on Harribel's right side. Both were smiling at the young man. Uryū, feeling the slightest bit intimidated, stepped back a bit. Although Orihime and Nel were smiling happily at him, Harribel's glare outweighed both.

"Is there something you need?" Harribel asked irritably.

Uryū swallowed and looked away from Harribel and back at Orihime. "I just came to check on you. I was feeling an odd reiatsu around here," he said. He noticed Harribel about to say something and shook his head. "I know your reiatsu. This was an unfamiliar one. You didn't feel anything?"

Harribel stepped to the side to allow Uryū inside. They went to Orihime's living room and sat down. Nel and Orihime watched the hard glances that Harribel and Uryū were exchanging and continued looking between the two.

"What's going on?" Nel asked.

"What was this unfamiliar reiatsu you speak of?" Harribel asked, ignoring Nel for the time being.

Uryū cleared his throat. "There was a pretty powerful reiatsu hovering over this place. I have been checking on the building every now and then to see if I could catch whoever it is. I never see them."

Harribel nodded. "Hmm... They seem to avoid my _pesquisa_ quite easily. Nelliel, have you noticed anything?"

Nel shook her head. "Not since we first came," she said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on? Someone's been spying on us?" Orihime asked. She looked between the other three. They all just exchanged glances. Orihime crossed her arms. "Hey! You can tell me! It's not like I'll just turn to mush or anything."

Uryū nodded. "I think someone might be targeting you again."

"Is that true, Harribel? Is that why you and Nel are here?"

"Yes. Urahara and the soutaicho asked us to watch over you. Whoever is watching you seems content to hide in the shadows for now." Harribel sighed. "It is only a matter of time before they decide to act."

"What do you mean?" Nel asked.

"They won't sit by idly forever. They're watching and waiting for something. We just don't know what it is yet," Uryū said. "Don't worry. You have enough protection, Orihime."

Orihime nodded slowly. She had thought that her days of a target were long gone. That apparently was not the case. Who or what could possibly want her now? "Any ideas on who might want to hurt me?" she asked, not really caring who answered her.

"Who else?" Nel mumbled.

* * *

Satoru sat watching the other seniors talk amongst themselves. She herself was thinking deeply and only half-listening to them. Gin's information had been most helpful indeed. He had given the secret to Aizen's zanpakuto.

_Well, at least there's a way around it. But how would you take advantage of it? You'd have to be fast as or faster than Aizen. Then there's the fact that one under his zanpakuto's influence would not even realize when it was activated_, she mused.

"Midori-chan, what are you thinking?" Kyoraku asked. "Have any ideas on what to do with this information Ichimaru gave us?"

Satoru smirked. "While Ichimaru's information was very helpful, I'm not the one who really needs it. I'm not under such a... spell. I think this information is most useful to you all." She leaned back in her seat.

"If all we have to do is touch the blade, that's fine. However, that seems to be far easier said than done," Ukitake said.

"That's true. Our only hope is to trust in someone who isn't under its influence." Kyoraku looked at Satoru. "Think you could be our eyes, Midori-chan?"

Satoru stared at him blankly before smiling. "I would if I could, Shunsui. However, this _Kyoka Suigetsu_ controls all five senses. Even if I were to yell at you all, who says you would be able to hear me. Or how would you know that Aizen isn't making you believe that I am him and you attack me instead? I believe that was the case with Hinamori-fukutaicho."

"She draws a valid point. Hearing is one of the five senses. Still, everyone sans Midori-san of substantial power is under the influence of _Kyoka Suigetsu_. It'll be hard to devise a plan around it. We don't even know when Aizen could activate it," Ukitake said.

"You two did not take into account my own zanpakuto's abilities. Aizen may not know the complete mechanics of it, but through his subordinates' accounts, I'm sure he has a general idea. His zanpakuto screws with what you perceive as reality. My zanpakuto does the same, but in a totally different way." Satoru began to stand. "And unlike his zanpakuto, _**NO ONE**_ knows the way around it. The only person who did is dearly departed. Good day, gentlemen. We will continue this at a later date. I believe Kurosaki is awaiting my presence."

* * *

Hiyori was back in Satoru's office. She was doing paperwork. She would occasionally glance over at Gin, who had his feet propped up and was staring out the big window in the office. Rolling her eyes, she next set her sights on the flame-headed boy waiting for her superior to return. Ichigo sat fidgeting like a child.

_I wish Satoru-san would come back. These two are working my nerves_, she thought angrily. No sooner had her thoughts finished then did Satoru come sweeping in the office. Hiyori looked up immediately, sitting her pen down.

Satoru smiled over at Hiyori. "It is nice to see you well, Sarugaki-fukutaicho." She took notice of the stack of paperwork on her desk and frowned. "You haven't been doing the paperwork alone, have you?" she asked.

Hiyori crossed her arms. "Ichimaru is too dense to do anything, Satoru-san," she said.

Satoru nodded and glared at Gin. He simply shrugged innocently. "Ichimaru, you get paperwork duty for the next three weeks. Hiyori-chan is going to help me whip Kurosaki into shape." She ignored Gin as he began to protest. Instead, she turned towards Ichigo and beckoned him forward. "Let's go, Kurosaki. Hiyori-chan, take him to the training fields. I will be down shortly."

Hiyori left with Ichigo. As soon as the two were gone and the door shut behind Satoru, she glanced over at Gin. He was retrieving the paperwork from Hiyori's desk. When he made it back to his own desk, he smiled up at his superior as she approached him.

"Your information was very helpful, Ichimaru," Satoru said.

"I only aim ta please, Satoru-san." Gin leaned forward. "But don'tcha wonder why Aizen-taicho sent me back here?"

"No," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Should I be wary, Ichimaru?"

Gin's smile faltered for a moment or two. Then he shook his head, the smile reappearing. "I s'pose not, Satoru-san," he said.

Satoru nodded and turned to head to the door. "By the way," she opened the door, "Aizen isn't your _**TAICHO**_ any longer." She disappeared through the door.

Gin sat back in his seat. He had not even realized that he referred to Aizen as his taicho. It had been a mere slip of the tongue, as it had been habit for him to do so for almost 100 years. He assumed that Satoru had not taken it to mean anything and was only warning him that others might not take it so lightly.

_That woman really is somethin' else. Everyone else woulda been yellin' treason from here ta next Sunday_, he thought. He glanced down at the paperwork and sighed. _Now I know why Ran-chan is so reluctant to do this stuff_...

* * *

Grimmjow let out a long, loud sigh. Everyone in Urahara's underground facility looked his way. He ignored them and kicked a rock away from him.

"What's your problem?" Ulquiorra asked, not really caring to hear the answer.

"It's boring down here. Why are we being kept down here like some prisoners? We haven't done anything wrong... yet," he said.

Stark glanced over at him. "You say that as if you plan on doing something wrong," he said to Grimmjow.

"I haven't planned on it. I'm just tired of being cooped up in this sandbox. I ain't a cat."

Yoruichi could hear the moans and groans of the ex-Espada. He did have a point. They were being held as though they were captives. They were not allowed out of the store; Nel and Harribel being the exceptions since they were helping protect Orihime. She stood from her position next to the trap door leading to the underground room and headed to Urahara.

Urahara spoke to her without even looking up at her. "Something on your mind, Yoruichi-san?"

"The Espada are getting restless down there. Well, at least the Grimmjow one is. Even though they are hollows, I don't think we should keep them down there like prisoners," Yoruichi said.

"A point you have made, Yoruichi-san. Nel-chan checked in with me the other day. She said that they have noticed a suspicious reiatsu following Orihime-chan around," Urahara said.

"They haven't confronted this person?" Yoruichi asked.

"I suppose it would be difficult to do so if this person kept in the shadows." Urahara glanced up at Yoruichi. "They can only sense this person; not see them. They aren't necessarily cloaking themselves well."

Yoruichi nodded. "Almost as if they want them to know that they're there. I don't suppose they're expecting us to seek them out if they don't attack first." She watched Urahara shake his head slightly. She sat down next to him. "Well, I'm certain that when the time comes, Harribel and Nel will take good care of Orihime-chan."

Urahara hummed to himself, tapping his fan on his chin. _That part I'm not too sure about_, he thought as he heard the front bell ringing. He immediately stood and went to tend to his customer.

It was not a customer.

* * *

Rangiku dropped to her knees. Her zanpakuto reformed in her hand. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She glanced around, seeing that she had caused quite a mess in the forest she was practicing in. The area around her had been flattened.

"Whoops," she whispered, putting a hand to her chest. She noticed that her scarf was gone. "Where..." Rangiku looked around frantically. The scarf was one of the things she held especially close to her.

_Damnit! Where did it go_? She tossed broken branches around, searching high and low for the scarf. She came to a large tree and saw it hanging off a branch. _How did it get up there_? She reached up for it only to have it pulled away from her hands. Frowning, she jumped up to catch it only to be denied once again.

"Very funny, Gin! Give it back!" she yelled up into the branches.

Gin poked his head out of the leaves. "How'd ya know it was me?"

Rangiku's left eyebrow twitched. "Who else would play such a childish game with me?"

"Chibi-taicho doesn't play with ya? That's no fun," Gin said as he hopped down. "I can't stay long. Satoru-san would be mad if she caught me out here."

"So why are you out here, Gin?" Rangiku asked. Gin hopped down and handed Rangiku her scarf. She immediately placed it back around her shoulders. "Well?"

"Oh! Well, I wanna see yer new trick," he answered with an impossibly wide grin. "I sensed ya practicin' out here and I came runnin'. Show me what ya got," he said.

Rangiku fingered the hilt of _Haineko_. Its spirit was itching to show Gin what she was made of. Rangiku knew better than to be goaded into a fight with Gin. She knew that although he was far more powerful than her, he wouldn't ever hurt her. However, Rangiku was competitive and so was he. A "friendly spar" would end up with someone in Unohana's ward.

"No. You'll see it when I use it on the bat..." Rangiku paused as she saw _Shinsō_ extended under her chin. She looked down at it and then up at the smiling Gin. "Gin..."

"I wasn' askin' ya, Ran-chan. I could fight ya out here til I make ya release." He retracted the zanpakuto. "Ya don't wanna fight me for real, do ya?"

Rangiku's eyes narrowed. Without her even completely acknowledging it, _Haineko_ released itself and attacked Gin in her defense. Gin seemed indifferent to the attack, but retreated nonetheless. The ash of Rangiku's zanpakuto swirled around her for a moment.

"Ya've got better control on _Haineko_ now. I like, Ran-chan."

"Before I show you," the ash started to swirl faster around Rangiku, nearly making her invisible to Gin, "tell me why you are so interested in seeing it."

Gin shrugged lackadaisically. "No reason, really. Just ta be nosy, I s'pose," he said.

Rangiku smiled. "Nosy, huh?"

"Yeah. Nosy." Gin readied his own zanpakuto in its hidden place. Seeing how he rarely carried it out in the open, Rangiku had to wonder how he managed to fit it in his sleeve. "Don't worry, Ran-chan. I won't attack ya til you're ready," Gin said with a cheeky grin.

Rangiku's smile disappeared. _He thinks he's so strong. _Haineko_, kick his ass_.

_With pleasure, Rangiku-sama_.

Gin could not hear the words Rangiku spoke next. All he knew was that there was an explosion and he was included in it.

* * *

At the same moment, Orihime and Nel were walking down the street with Uryū in tow. He was glancing around suspiciously while Nel and Orihime ate ice cream and talked. There was something about the way the wind was blowing that unnerved him. It felt as though it was blowing from his back. The flags above him said otherwise, though.

_What is going on_? He looked at Orihime and Nel. They obviously had not noticed anything.

Just as they came to Orihime's building, the shattering of glass was heard. A body followed the falling glass. Nel pushed Orihime into Uryū, who ducked undercover as Harribel landed on the ground.

"Tia-san, what's going on?" Nel asked, searching her pockets for her soul candy. Harribel was not paying that much attention to her. Instead, she was staring up at the hole from which she came. Nel followed her glance. "Who is that?"

A green-haired woman with chains surrounding her stared down in a superior way over them. Nothing on her said "hollow" but that was obviously what she was. She seemed to take note of a few things before pointing at Nel and Harribel. A small green light began forming at her fingertip. Realizing the implications of such an action, Nel moved to grab both Uryū and Orihime to move.

"What's going on, Nel?" Orihime yelled. She turned her head in Nel's arms to see the explosion where Harribel was left.

"Will she be okay?" Uryū asked, not enjoying being in Nel's arms.

"Will she be ok? That's Tia Harribel you're talking about. One of those..." Nel slid to a stop as a heavy reiatsu hit her. She glanced ahead of her, seeing the newcomer. He was bald and was walking as if he had all the time in the world. "Who are..."

Orihime watched Nel slump to the ground. Uryū had already passed out from the weight of the reiatsu bearing down upon them. She briefly wondered why she was not feeling what they were feeling. If it was strong enough to take Nel out, then she should not have even stood a chance. She looked back up at the newcomer.

Like the other, nothing about him said hollow except his reiatsu. There was no hole or mask. He looked like the average guy; albeit one with burning red eyes. He stopped a few feet in front of Orihime and watched her with a curious eye. Then he simply extended his right hand. Orihime caught sight of the large "2" tattooed on his muscular arm.

Orihime looked at his hand and then back up at him. This scene seemed oddly familiar. She shook her head. "I am not going with you. I've already played this game once. I refuse to do it again."

_Surely someone will come before he forces me. I just have to stall. But... But what if no one comes_?

"It would be best if you just went to him."

Orihime turned to see the green-haired hollow behind her. She remembered this one from a few days back. There was not a scratch on her. In fact, she looked as if she had not been in a battle at all. Orihime could see slightly past her and all that was behind her was a cloud of dust and nothing more. She'd left nothing but destruction in her wake.

_Tia-san... What's happened to Tia-san_? Orihime closed her eyes. She could feel no one. She could not even sense Ichigo's father. Even the other ex-Espada seemed to be missing.

"Inoue-san, Jannik does not take rejection lightly. Plus, he does not like to attack women; especially ones that are clearly weaker than him."

"Zeppelin, do not scare the girl. She's already about to pass out." This one came from up above. He also had no mask or hole, but his hair was spiky and dark blue. His eyes matched perfectly. He was dusting off his frilly white shirt as he landed softly next to Zeppelin.

"Where is Brynner, Jessen? You were supposed to stay with him." Zeppelin said.

Jessen shrugged. "He'll catch up. He was having far too much fun with this purple-haired lady. I pretty much had to do all the work." He turned his attention to Orihime. "Jannik won't wait forever. He's giving you a choice, but..."

"... it really isn't a choice," Zeppelin finished.

Orihime swallowed. She now knew what happened to the others. She had no choice. She doubted they would kill her if they went through all this trouble just to kidnap her. But what is her purpose now? Soul Society would never fall for the same trick twice.

_Aizen now has a use for me. But what_? The red-head slowly reached out to the quiet one called Jannik. _Well, at least I know he won't atta_...

Orihime was pulled forward. The hollow before her smiled as she was inches away from his face. His eerily perfect teeth seemed out of place. He placed two fingers on her chest. Orihime blinked. She looked down and saw blood. She looked back up and coughed blood onto Jannik's face. He removed his hand before releasing her. Orihime wobbled for a moment before falling to the ground.

* * *

Anemoon dropped Ryūken's arm as the man slumped to the ground. Isshin was already out cold. Chad was not far from him. She could hear and sense two other beings nearby. They were not of substantial power at all, so she did not need to tend to them. She knew one was obviously aware of her presence, but the other was just scared.

"I have no intention of harming either one of you. And these three aren't anymore than knocked out. They'll live. I will leave you now. They should wake soon." With that, Anemoon walked out the same way she came: the front door.

Karin knew Yuzu had not seen what had attacked their father, Chad, and Ishida-san. Although it was not gory or particularly hard to watch, it awed her that someone so tiny could simply punch all three in the gut and render them unconscious.

_Who was she? __**WHAT**__ was she? Was she one of those hollows_? Karin thought.

* * *

Satoru frowned. She knew Gin had left the office five minutes after she had gone. She knew he went to chase down Rangiku. What she did not know was what was going on where he was. At the moment, Rangiku's reiatsu was exceeding his, which was odd to say the least.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. He was holding a cut on his cheek made from a misguided horizontal strike from Satoru. "I really don't see how it's fair that in your unreleased state you fight with that sharp thing. When you are released, you fight with a piece of wood."

"A piece of wood?" Satoru's frown deepened at Ichigo's description of her zanpakuto. "Did you just call my _Sakayume_ a 'piece of wood?' Did I hear you correctly, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo immediately rethought his words. _Maybe that wasn't the best way to describe her_... He was too slow to realize that Satoru was attacking him. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow she was about to give him.

The clanging of metal made even Satoru blink. She looked up to see Shinji standing between her. Hiyori had even come out of her trance. She had not sensed him arrive at all. Satoru straightened up and looked at their two zanpakuto. Then she took notice of Shinji's face.

"Spit it out."

"It would seem that we have a situation."

"One that can't be handled without my presence?"

"One that _**REQUIRES**_ your presence." Shinji glanced around, sheathing _Sakanade_ again. "Where's your delinquent fukutaicho?"

"Off being naughty with Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I shall have his head later. But what is the problem now?" Satoru said, putting _Sakayume_ away.

"The transient world is the problem."

"What? Has it suddenly collapsed upon itself like a neutron star?"

Shinji appeared confused for a moment. "What's a neutron... You know, shut up for a moment and listen. This is really important!" he yelled.

Satoru stared at him blankly for a moment. Before he could say anything else, a hell butterfly floated between them. It obviously had a message for Satoru. She lifted her hand to receive it.

"_Satoru-san, your presence is requested immediately. There has been an attack in Karakura Town_." It was Byakuya's voice. Satoru sent the butterfly on its way and started to walk away. Hiyori followed quickly after her. Shinji's jaw dropped.

Ichigo stepped up beside him. "Well, it looks like Byakuya has more pull than even you do," he said with a smirk. Shinji glared at him and pushed him ahead.

"Shut up, Ichigo."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rangiku found herself kneeling to catch her breath again. Gin was sheathing _Shinsō_ again. He walked over to her and offered her his hand. She stared at it before taking it. He pulled her to her feet. Like always, Gin had "won" their small bout. It had taken considerably more effort to do so than he thought, but he had won it nonetheless.

"That was pretty good, Ran-chan. Ya've come a long way since I last fought ya. What do ya call that thing, anyway?"

"It's not a 'thing,' Gin. And the name is _Haizume_," Rangiku said.

"_Haizume_." Gin tapped his chin, thinking back to the vicious attacks he had been dealt. His arms still stung and his sleeves were somewhat shredded. "Quite an appropriate name."

Rangiku looked towards the Seireitei. "Gin, it seems that everyone is gathering."

Gin nodded. "Yep. Looks like there's a meeting." He looked down at Rangiku. "Race ya!"

Before Rangiku could register what he said, Gin was gone.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late, late, late update. But hey, this story didn't have to wait a year like "Simply Deep" did. Anysmoo, a cookie for anyone who guesses what **_**Haizume**_** means...**


	13. Chapter 12: Hardball

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 12: Hardball**

* * *

Orihime was staring down at her own lifeless body. She touched her chest and saw that her chain of fate was severed. She was no longer bound to her physical body. _Wait a minute. Am I_... She was taken from her thoughts by the stirring of Uryū. She bent down to help him up. She passed right through his arm, though. _I am. I can't believe it. I'm actually_...

"Orihime?" Uryū looked up at her. He blinked a few times. Then he noticed the body just ahead of him. He looked back at the spirit of Orihime. "What's going on? What happened?"

"I think they killed me, Uryū. I think I'm dead," Orihime said quietly. Watching Uryū's eyes almost triple in size was almost comical to her. "It's not that bad, Uryū. I'll be fi..."

"Come on, Orihime." Uryū stood up and reached for her. Although he could see her, he could not touch her. "Just... follow me."

Nel moaned as she saw Uryū and Orihime begin to walk away. She quickly made it to her feet. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Satoru swept into the assembly hall in her division. Hiyori, Shinji, and Ichigo followed her inside. More shinigami than usual were gathered in the room. Satoru found that strange for a moment, but quickly made it to the front of the room. She looked over the other shinigami.

The members of the other squads had not yet noticed that their leader was standing in front of them. Instead, they talked frantically amongst themselves. The ranting was so jumbled together that Satoru could not even catch coherent bits to gather information. Growing irritated of the chatter, she released a portion of her reiatsu to get their attention. The taichos, quite used to this action, simply looked towards her. The others all looked as if they were suffocating.

Satoru rolled her eyes as she reigned her heavy reiatsu back in. "Honestly, you all. I cannot stress enough how important it is that you all get used to my reiatsu. I don't want to have worry about killing you when we're on the battlefield."

"Yes, soutaicho," came the groans of the lower-ranked shinigami.

"Now, tell me what has drawn up this commotion? From what I hear, something happened in the transient world. What was it?" Satoru asked as Gin and Rangiku opened the door. She shot them both her sharp eyes as they entered slowly. "Nice of you both to join us, Ichimaru and Matsumoto."

"A thousand apologies, Satoru-san. I was just helpin' Ran..."

"Save it, Ichimaru. Get up here." Satoru looked around at the others. "Don't all speak at once," she said sarcastically.

It was Mayuri who stepped up to the plate, remarkably. "Soutaicho, about an hour ago, an attack was orchestrated in the transient world. From our reports, it involved several Espada-level Arrancar staging attacks in several places at once."

"Is that so? That's all? Were there any fatalities?" Satoru inquired.

"Most of those attacked came out for the better. It did not seem that their aim was to cause major harm, but rather to distract," Mayuri answered. Satoru noticed that he seemed to get a bit timid with his next words. "There was one casualty, though."

"Well, Kurotsuchi-taicho? I haven't got all day," Satoru said.

Mayuri nodded. "Right. The one casualty that was suffered was Inoue Orihime."

Everyone in the room looked in Mayuri's direction as if his eccentric headpiece was replaced with a halo and he sprouted wings. The silence was heavy and weighed down on everyone in the room. As expected, it was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"_**WHAT**_?" He stalked over to Mayuri and grabbed him by his haori. "What did you just say? What do you mean Orihime was a 'casualty?'" the flame-headed shinigami demanded of the elder man. He ignored all calls from Love to calm down.

"Unhand me, boy! You screaming at me will get nothing accomplished." Mayuri took Ichigo's hands off him. "I said just what I meant. The Inoue girl is dead."

That one word seemed to make it clear to Ichigo. He reached for Mayuri again. Before he could get his hands around Mayuri's neck, his arms were pulled behind his back in a binding kido. He stumbled forward and fell on his face. He managed to turn his head to see Satoru staring down at him with a mildly irritated look on her face.

"Calm yourself or I'll do something far more painful, Kurosaki," Satoru said, giving him a very stern eye. She saw him relax and accept his fate as Rukia moved over to him. Satoru looked back up and around the room. "Has anything been done about this incident?"

"I sent relief as Urahara-san said that Tsukabishi-san was badly injured and could not contribute his healing services. Kotetsu-fukutaicho and Yamada-san went to the transient world to aid them," Unohana said.

Satoru nodded. "Anything else? What of the Inoue-san's spirit? Has she been received a konsō yet?"

"No. Urahara-san wants to see what your thoughts are first," Ukitake said.

"If the girl's chain has been cut, then a konsō is needed as soon as possible. She shouldn't have to wait for that. What would she be waiting for?" Soifon said.

"Once she receives a konsō, she will forget her past life. Plus, it will be almost near impossible to find her once she arrives in Soul Society." Kyoraku whistled. "We're in a pickle here."

"How so?" Love asked. "What's Inoue-san's importance here?"

"Yeah. What reason would Aizen have for killing her?" Hitsugaya asked.

Everyone looked to Satoru for an answer. Up until then, she had been content to just let them figure it out for themselves. She sighed and folded her arms in her sleeves. Then she looked at Gin. Seeming to take the hint, Gin stepped forward. "Well, Inoue-chan possesses a pretty... troublesome ability. Her essentially bein' able ta screw over reality makes it kinda hard ta get one over on us. Aizen could kill off any one of us and we'd just call on Inoue-chan ta fix us up," Gin explained.

"So you're telling us that's why Aizen went after Orihime this time?" Rukia asked, helping Ichigo sit up so he could see.

Gin shrugged. "That's prob'ly the reason. Aizen didn't tell me any of his plans while I was there. I wouldn't know his reasonin' for goin' after an innocent thing like..." Gin was cut off as Ichigo was suddenly in his face. The elder shinigami had casually blocked Ichigo's strike. His smile was still plastered on his face.

"Kurosaki, why are you attacking my fukutaicho?" Satoru asked calmly. She was slightly impressed that he'd managed to pull out of her kido. It had been the same strength that the other had been that he'd had trouble getting out of.

"Because he knows something! He knew Aizen would do this! He had to have known!" Ichigo yelled.

Satoru narrowed her eyes. She took a step. The next thing anyone knew, her fist was planted in Ichigo's abdomen. The hotheaded boy slumped into her, losing consciousness as he fell. "Aikawa-taicho, please retrieve your fukutaicho," Satoru said. Love did so quickly and hurried back to his position. Satoru moved back to her spot in the front of the room with Gin following her. "The last thing we need is to start pointing fingers. As I don't want encroachment to start on Inoue-san, we'll need to think of something quickly. Kurotsuchi-taicho, do you not have a way to track Inoue-san when she receives her konsō?"

Mayuri tapped his finger on his chin. "I suppose I could whip something up that would alert us on where she ends up in the Rukongai. However, I cannot guarantee her memories will remain."

"I don't need her memories, Kurotsuchi-taicho. I just need her. We'll discuss this more at a later date. Right now, I would like to think. Dismissed."

Satoru's tone did not leave it up for discussion. The room began to empty quickly and quietly. Pretty soon, all that was left was Satoru and her subordinates. Satoru failed to realize that Byakuya had stayed back. Hiyori noticed him and grabbed Gin, pulling the taller man out of the room.

"You seem quite indifferent to these events, Satoru-san."

For the first time, Satoru noticed that Byakuya had remained in the room. She noticed that her subordinates were gone too. _I zoned completely out. I wonder why he stayed back_, she thought as she watched Byakuya stand in his spot a good ten feet from her.

"Should I have put on a display akin to Kurosaki's, Kuchiki-san?" she asked.

"Perhaps I phrased that wrong. Your expression is one of a peculiar calm. Your thoughts were hard to read." Byakuya took one step forward.

"I was under the impression that you could read me like a book, Kuchiki-san. Have I changed in any way over the past few weeks?"

"Not at all. You just seemed like you were only here in body; not mind."

Satoru pondered his words for a moment. Then she nodded. "I was indeed only giving the proceedings my partial attention, but that's all I needed to give. I am already planning my next course of action."

"You are not concerned that Kurosaki's accusations, however brash they were, are not warranted?" Byakuya asked, interested in her answer.

"Of course not. I have already stated that I have confidence in Ichimaru. I did not think that I would have to defend him to you, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya blinked. In the short time he had known her, he had noticed that she was extraordinarily good at speaking in a way which was at the same time filled with emotion and emotionless. People who had not spent enough time in Satoru's presence would only get the impression that she was being cold and heartless. People who knew her would realize that she was somewhat troubled by the night's events.

"Even if I did object to your trust in Ichimaru, would you heed my words? You are somewhat set in your ways when it comes to him," Byakuya said.

Satoru sighed. She faced Byakuya completely and began approaching him further. She stopped directly in front of him. Byakuya looked down at her. Satoru stared at his chest. She raised her eyes to look at the scarf around his neck. Then she finally met his eyes. The silence they stood in was neither awkward nor stale. It was... pleasant. "Why do you trust me, Byakuya-san?" Satoru asked.

Byakuya blinked and his entire countenance dropped as his given name slipped from Satoru's lips. He could not tell from her expression if it was intentional or not, but he dismissed it quickly and cleared his throats. "You are my superior. If I am to work with you; serve you to the best of my ability, some level of trust must be established," he answered.

"But, you know next to nothing about me. You only recently found out I even existed. I doubt Shunsui and Jūshiro ever mentioned me in normal conversation. You know nothing of my history. Even some of my actions while I've been in command here have been questioned multiple times. Yet, you seem to trust me almost unwaveringly. What reason do you have to trust me?" Satoru inquired of the other captain.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "You're right. I don't know you as well as I should in order to trust you completely. I know nothing of your past. For all I know, you could be working with Aizen." He cleared his throat. "However, you aren't."

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you so certain of this?"

Byakuya chose to ignore her question for the moment. "Why did you leave Soul Society?" he asked blandly. He clearly took her off guard by this question as Satoru's eyes had widened considerably.

_That's quite... forward of him. He's only ever really hinted at asking me, but never actually done so. And he avoided my question_, Satoru mused. She removed her glasses and put them in the pocket inside her haori. She looked back up at Byakuya and held up three fingers.

"There are three reasons that I left Soul Society. There is the common reason that anyone who was around back then will tell you. There is the alternate reason that those closest to me know about. But then there's the reason that only one soul other than myself knew. Which would you prefer I tell you?" she asked.

Byakuya thought about that for a moment. The obvious answer to that question would be the most secretive reason that was possibly the true reason she left. But why did he have the feeling that asking for that reason would come with a price?

"The real reason you left is what I would like to know," Byakuya said.

Satoru nodded. "Okay."

Byakuya watched her step back from him, simultaneously drawing her zanpakuto. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly before moving to draw his own. His speed was not fast enough as before he could complete the action, he found himself dodging a strike from Satoru. She predicted Byakuya's movement perfectly. While he was indeed very fast, Satoru was faster. She impaled Byakuya right in his chest as he reappeared behind her. She turned her head to look at him. He was looking at her with a completely flabbergasted expression. Satoru walked up close to him.

"You said you wanted to know, Byakuya-san," she whispered in his ear while twisting the blade in his chest. Then she removed it callously. Byakuya crumpled to the floor at her feet. Satoru sheathed her zanpakuto, turned on her heel, and left the room.

* * *

"So what are we waiting for, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she watched Isane wrap her arm. She looked over at Orihime's soul. "We just can't wait on them. Pretty soon Inoue-san's encroachment will start."

Urahara nodded as he entered the room the others were sitting in. He was carrying a rather dusty box. "You are right, Yoruichi-san. I think now is as good a time as any to use this." He pulled out a silver bracelet of some sort.

Orihime blinked when she saw it. It vaguely resembled the bracelet Ulquiorra had given her not too long ago. She watched as Urahara walked over to her. He held out his hand for her to give him her wrist. Trusting that the bracelet would not turn her into some grotesque beast, Orihime held out her wrist.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as Urahara placed the bracelet around Orihime's wrist. "What does that thing do?"

"It should be able to let us know where Orihime-chan ends up in Soul Society; a tracking device of sorts. I'm sure that they're trying to figure out a way to do this. I don't know why they didn't just ask me if I..."

"Um... What's happening?" Orihime asked, a pained expression on her face. She looked down at her chest. The broken chain appeared to be trying to eat itself. She looked back up at the others.

"Encroachment, Kisuke. She has to be sent over this instant."

"Whoa! What's 'encroachment'?" Nel asked.

"Long story short, if she doesn't receive a konsō soon, she'll turn into a hollow," Yoruichi answered. "Yamada-san, why don't you do the honors."

Hanataro nodded and walked over to Orihime. He smiled nervously at her as he readied his zanpakuto. "Ready?"

"Will this hurt?" Orihime asked.

"If it does, you won't remember if it did," was Urahara's answer to which Yoruichi punched him in the arm. "No, it doesn't."

"Will I keep the _Shun Shun Rikka_?"

Urahara's smile dropped for a moment. "I never thought about that. Perhaps you will and perhaps you won't. You most likely will. However, you won't remember that you have them. They are a part of your soul, after all. They will always be with you," he said.

"You'll just have to remember them," Yoruichi said.

Orihime sighed. "But what if I never remember?"

Urahara's smile appeared again. "You will," he said as Hanataro tapped her forehead gently.

Orihime felt warm all over suddenly. She turned to look at the others. Uryū was looking slightly forlorn. He smiled weakly at her anyway. Orihime smiled brightly back and waved at them all. Slowly but surely, her soul faded away, leaving only a hell butterfly. The butterfly fluttered out of the room, leaving everyone in silence.

Grimmjow's eye twitched. "Oh snap out of it! You'll all see her again! It isn't like she's gone forever!"

"Hopefully..." Uryū whispered.

* * *

Aizen listened to the report that his new Espada had given him. The plan had seemed to be a success. He was sure the new soutaicho was not enjoying this development in the least. After all, despite her meek appearance and tendencies, Inoue Orihime was indeed a useful tool in their kind of warfare. _I'm sure they'll find the girl. However, they have no method of returning her memories to her. That's impossible. If she doesn't remember her past, she'll never regain her powers of rejection_. The overlord smiled inwardly. _That's one problem solved_.

It was then that he noticed two of the Espada that had been arguing about something trivial were now trying to claw each other's eyes out. He sighed tiredly. Brynner Ermengarde, the third Espada, walked over to the quarreling Monserrat and Ferrol. He grabbed both and threw them across the throne room, effectively ending their squabble.

"Thank you, Brynner. You all have served me well. You are free until your next mission. Zinnia, please come here," Aizen said.

The other Espada filed out of the room. However, the one-eyed, purple-haired Zinnia walked forward to her master. She kneeled before him and he motioned for her to rise. "What do you require of me, Aizen-sama?"

"A simple task. It involves a return to Soul Society."

* * *

Someone was knocking violently on Satoru's office door. She gazed towards it, contemplating on how she should answer the call. She looked at Hiyori, who nodded and walked over to the door. Before she could yell at the guest, Mayuri nearly trampled over the girl, Urahara following casually behind him.

"He's already done it! The sneaky..."

Satoru held up a hand, successfully silencing Mayuri's tirade for the moment. She looked between Mayuri and Urahara. The latter looked exceedingly pleased with himself while the other was practically green in the face. _I wonder if that's from envy or disgust_, Satoru mused. _Knowing Kurotsuchi, probably both_.

"What is it? What has Urahara done, Kurotsuchi-san? Aren't you supposed to be developing something for Inoue-san right now?" Satoru asked.

"I would be if he hadn't already done it! He was under no orders to send the Inoue girl to Soul Society, and yet he's done it!" Mayuri yelled.

Satoru looked at Urahara. "Is this true, Urahara-san?" The other man simply nodded. "Do you have a way of tracking Inoue-san?" Urahara nodded again. Satoru looked at Mayuri again.

"You don't see anything wrong with this, soutaicho?"

"No I do not, Kurotsuchi-taicho. Urahara understood the need for Inoue-san to remain within our grasp. As long as we can still find her, I'm okay with whatever it was that Urahara-san did. It's just one less task for you. However, the moment she shows up on whatever radar you two have, I want her brought in." Satoru flashed a smile at him.

Mayuri would never admit it aloud, but he was near terrified of the small woman before him. Only two other women had caused him to tread somewhat carefully with his words: Unohana and Nanao. The former was who he did not mind trading backhanded compliments with and the latter was just a bit scary when she removed her glasses in exasperation. Even though Satoru was smiling at him much like Unohana did, he could tell there was fire behind that smile.

"Is there anything else I can do for either of you two gentlemen?" Satoru asked. It was not meant to be a question. She was more or less telling them to get out, which they did after mumbling answers.

Gin chuckled as the office door shut. "Satoru-san, you're so rough," he said.

"She's not rough. She's... tough," Hiyori said.

"You two make me sound like a piece of meat."

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. His forehead was met with something solid. It knocked him back down on the futon on which he lay. Bemoaning his head, he noticed the sharp pain in his abdomen. He immediately remembered being punched by Satoru. _Damn woman_, he thought angrily. _But who hit me_? He opened his eyes to see Rukia glaring down angrily at him. He tried to frown back at her but she smacked him in the head again with her notepad.

"What the hell, Rukia?"

Rukia hit him again. "That's for making a fool of yourself in the meeting today!" She sighed and sat down next to him on the futon. "I know you don't like Ichimaru. We all have our suspicions about him. But as long as he's under Satoru's wing, there's nothing we can do. I doubt that woman would even hear of it."

Ichigo sat up and crossed his arms. "Why is she so dead-set on having him as her fukutaicho?"

"Maybe she sees something in him that we don't," Rukia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But what?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to find Nii-sama. I haven't seen him in a few hours. He's usually home by now. It's starting to get dark." Rukia looked out the window of the room. "It's not like him to be home so late."

Ichigo started to stand. "I'll come with you."

"No." Rukia pushed him back down. "You've caused enough trouble. I doubt Nii-sama will want to see you right now. You know he's only tolerating you for me. So stay here and _**DON'T MOVE**_. I mean it." She got up and left the room, leaving a steaming Ichigo behind.

* * *

The lamps had already been lit outside in the Seireitei. Rukia walked quickly through the courts, searching for Byakuya's reiatsu. She could not feel his presence anywhere. She stopped by several places he could be, but no one had seen him since the meeting earlier.

_This is so unlike Nii-sama. I don't think he could've gone out of the Seireitei. What reason would he have to leave_? Rukia thought as she found herself in a large courtyard. She heard soft footsteps behind her. Assuming it was someone... affable, she peered over her shoulder. She immediately hid in the shadows when she saw who it was. _Ichimaru! What's he doing out here so late? Matsumoto-san's place isn't anywhere near here_.

It went against her better judgment, but Rukia lowered her reiatsu and followed the shady shinigami. He did not seem to notice her at all. He just kept walking, not seeming to notice the tiny shinigami tailing him. At her closest, she noticed he was humming to himself.

_Well he seems in fairly good spirits. I wonder where he's headed_. Rukia got her answer when she noticed they were near the West Gate of the Seireitei. It was still being rebuilt. She hung back for a moment and watched Gin exit the Seireitei as if it was something people did on a daily basis. Frowning, she knew he could only be up to trouble and continued to follow him.

Once Gin was out of the Seireitei, he stretched and looked around. "Well, I guess I can move a bit faster now," he said quietly. He then used shunpo to disappear into the night.

Rukia sighed when she saw him disappear. There was a voice that told her to leave and go back to the Seireitei. Instead, she decided to continue following Gin. She knew it would be tough to keep up, but she had to try.

Gin led her deep into the Rukongai. She recalled the village he came to a stop in. It was one of the villages that had been attacked not too long ago. Her confusion rose as she continued to hide in the shadows. She vaguely felt a strong, evil reiatsu near her; _hollow_ reiatsu.

"You were not followed, Ichimaru-san?" a voice said.

"What do ya take me for? I'd know if someone was followin' me," Gin said, smiling up at the visitor.

Rukia's eyes widened. She covered her mouth to keep from calling out. _I've got to get back! I've got to tell Satoru-soutaicho! I've got to_...

Her thoughts came to a halt as she fell back, unconscious. Arms caught her and hauled her up into a fireman's carry. The mystery person vanished from the deserted village, leaving Gin alone with the Espada named Zinnia.

* * *

A little while later, when the moon was high in the sky and Seireitei had shut down, a pair of dark blue eyes snapped open.

Byakuya rolled over as he tried to sit up. He coughed violently as he brought his hand up to his chest. There was nothing there. Where a wound of some sort should have been there was nothing. There was no indication that he had been attacked at all. The only thing he felt was an odd euphoria and a pounding headache. _What just happened_? he thought as he continued to cough. He put a hand to his head as the pounding continued.

"It'll pass in a moment, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily. Then he narrowed them as he looked up. Satoru was leaning against the door. She stood there as if she had not put a zanpakuto through his chest several hours earlier. Byakuya got to his feet quickly, still feeling relatively sick.

"You... stabbed me..." he said, containing the temper that dwelled inside of him.

Satoru nodded. "Indeed I did." She leaned up off the doors and sauntered towards him. "You remember that much, but you do not remember what happened afterwards?"

Byakuya looked away from her, thinking. Then he looked back and noticed she was staring directly into his eyes. It dawned on him that she was not wearing her glasses again.

_Her eyes... Something about her eyes_... Byakuya racked his brain. Then he remembered.

"Your zanpakuto's spirit has your eyes," he said.

Satoru smiled at him. "So he does remember. Do you remember what _Sakayume_ told you?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "And now I wish I didn't know."

"I trust you can keep a secret, Byakuya-san." Satoru turned away from him, heading for the door to the assembly room. It was clear that she did not want to discuss what Byakuya had seen.

"If it needs to be kept, it will be, Satoru-san."

Satoru paused at the door. She turned her head back to Byakuya. "When we're alone like this, Byakuya-san, you may call me by my given name," she said. Byakuya blinked. Satoru could tell he did not know what to say next. "I think you should get home, Byakuya-san. I believe Kuchiki-fukutaicho was searching for you. Good night." Satoru disappeared through the door.

Byakuya stood there for a moment. His headache had subsided, but he continued to rub his head. "Good night, Midori-san," he whispered into the air.


	14. Chapter 13: Reiatsu

**Binding Contract**

**Chapter 13: Reiatsu**

* * *

Aizen looked at his _Primera_. She was laying on a piece of furniture with her eyes closed. She appeared to be asleep, but one could not tell. As he leaned over her, he could hear her labored breaths and quickly took note of how pale she looked compared to her usual caramel color. Her reiatsu seemed a bit strange as well.

"A hollow with Anemoon's power needs to sustain itself with souls or she will die. Even in her Arrancar form, she will weaken if she does not continue with her regular intake of souls. That was why she still dwelled in the forest instead of roaming the sands," a voice said. Aizen turned his head to see Jannik Auberon standing in a corner, his entire body shrouded in shadows aside from his right arm. On the muscled arm was a gothic "2."

"You are a hollow of great power, yet you do not to sustain yourself by eating souls any longer. Why is Anemoon any different?"

Jannik chuckled softly. "Anemoon's power dwarfs mine exponentially. She's a much older hollow; probably even older than you. She's been consuming souls for hundreds if not thousands of years. She needs to feed every few months."

Aizen considered Jannik's words. He looked down at Anemoon once again. He noted that her hair had not grown back from when he cut it off. It seemed limp and lifeless. "Hollow souls will not sustain her for too long. She needs something with more... taste."

* * *

Rukia awoke with a start. She sat up quickly and looked around her. She was back in her room at the Kuchiki estate. She touched her chest, feeling the kido used to render her unconscious. She could not remember anything past leaving the estate to go in search of Byakuya.

_That's odd. I can't remember a thing after I told Ichigo where I was going. Did I pass out right then_? Rukia asked herself. She stopped her thoughts as she decided it was best not to mull over it too long. She looked out her window, seeing that it was already morning. _Might as well get up_.

* * *

"Soutaicho."

Satoru was standing out on the balcony of her office. A member of the 2nd Division was kneeling behind her. She turned her head to the left, looking at them out of the corner of her eye. "What is it?"

"We know of Inoue Orihime's whereabouts in the Rukongai. Should we retrieve her?" he asked.

"Yes. Take her to Unohana-taicho. And no matter what he does or says, Kurotsuchi-taicho is not allowed to go near Inoue-san. Tell Soifon-taicho she is to restrain him if necessary," Satoru said firmly. The messenger nodded and disappeared the same way he came. The moment he was gone, Gin and Hiyori showed up.

"Mornin' soutaicho!" Gin said loudly. Satoru rolled her eyes and turned to face her fukutaichos. Gin was holding a small bag. "I brought goodies!"

Satoru stared at Gin for a moment. "What do you have there, Ichimaru?"

Gin reached inside the bag and pulled out a dango. "Goodies. Ran-chan made them this morning. Want one?" He held it out to Satoru.

The soutaicho stared at the sloppily-made dango. She knew enough about the rest of the Gotei 13 to know that Matsumoto Rangiku's food should be avoided at all costs. She smiled warmly at Gin. "I think I'll pass, Ichimaru. Besides, Matsumoto-san made those for you." She walked back inside and went to her desk.

"What's there to do today?" Hiyori asked, propping her feet up on her own desk.

"I've been informed that Inoue-san had been located. She's being brought in as we speak. Unohana-taicho will have a look at her and then I'll speak with her about her current situation."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure that's a good idea, soutaicho?"

"What part?"

"You meeting with Orihime-chan."

Satoru narrowed her eyes at Gin. "What's that supposed to mean, Ichimaru?"

"You're pretty intimidating, soutaicho. You might scare the girl off. If ya traumatize her, what good is she to us then?"

The soutaicho appeared thoughtful for moment. Then she shook her head. "Best that she know what she's dealing with upfront. If she were to see what she was up against later on, she might balk and freeze up. That can't happen; especially not during battle." Satoru shook her head again. "Scratch that. Hiyori, after Unohana-san is done with her, bring the girl to the division's practice grounds. I want to see if I can jog her memory."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow in question. "Why the division grounds?" She watched as Satoru silently began the spell for a _Tenteikura_. "What are you doing?"

Satoru winked at Hiyori. "I want to test my subordinates. This is faster than sending individual butterflies." The spell completed and Satoru went back to focusing on keeping the connection open.

Around the Seireitei, all of the heads came to a halt when the felt Satoru enter their mental links. "_Attention. I would like all the division heads and the immediate subordinates to come to the First Division's training grounds. I have an... activity prepared for you all. Hurry. I expect you all here in fifteen minutes_." The message ended abruptly.

Gin appeared a little skeptical of her. "What are you thinking, soutaicho?"

"I just came to the realization that I have no idea where my peers stand. I barely know any them so it would serve me well to see what they're about."

"You're going to fight them all at once?" Gin watched her nod. He then started to snicker. "For some reason, I find that hilarious."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I've only seen one other taicho take on all of the Gotei Thirteen at once." He paused for dramatic effect. "Aizen."

Satoru smirked. She expected him to say something like that. From what she understood (and to the great embarrassment of all those involved), the other man had initially won that battle before stepping into the ring with Yamamoto. "Well, I'll try not to disappoint."

* * *

Orihime was unsure of what was going on. One minute, she was helping out at a little shop in the Rukongai. The next, she was being taken to the Seireitei. For some reason, she felt as if she should know this place. The people seemed to know who she was. Orihime could not even recall how she got to this new place. All she knew was that she woke up a few days ago in a forest. She wandered around until she came to a village. A nice family had offered her shelter in exchange for labor. Orihime agreed and she planned on staying.

Then a few masked men came for her. They told her she had business in the Seireitei and that she was to leave with them at once. It had never dawned on Orihime until the moment she was in their presence that she was incredibly hungry. She had not eaten in days. The men seemed prepared and gave her a few rice cakes for which she was very grateful. Then she was moving quickly through trees.

_It was like they were flying. It all seemed so surreal yet familiar somehow_, Orihime thought. She was now sitting in what she assumed was some sort of medical building. The men had left her alone in the room and told her to wait. _I didn't know I'd be waiting this long_.

A serene-looking woman walked in the room. Orihime gasped at the woman's beauty. She seemed elegant yet powerful. There was also something behind that warm smile that made Orihime shudder a bit. This woman was not to be taken lightly.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-san. My name is Unohana Retsu. I'm the head of the Fourth Division. How do you feel today?"

Orihime regarded the smiling woman slowly. "Um, I'm okay I guess. Unohana-san, why am I here?" She noticed the woman's expression change slightly. "I mean, it's just strange that anyone would come looking for me. I barely remember my name. Is it possible that someone I know lives here?"

Unohana stared at Orihime for a moment. Then she nodded. "Everyone knows you here, Inoue-san. It is you who does not remember us." She saw Orihime's expression was waiting for her to continue. Unohana was not sure how to go about it, but she told Orihime of her past life, hoping to at least jog some of the girl's memory. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. When nothing did, Unohana sighed.

_I did not want to have her witnessing Satoru fighting just yet, but it looks like it must be done_, she thought.

"Follow me, Inoue-san. I'll give you some new clothes."

* * *

"Why are we in Soul Society?" Nel asked.

"Because Satoru-soutaicho asked for you all," Yoruichi said plainly.

"Oh. Do you know why she wants us?"

"No, Nel."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, Nel."

"Then why..."

"Shut up, Nelliel," Harribel said irritably. Nel glared at her before crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

Yoruichi laughed at the two former Espada. In truth, she had no idea why Satoru had requested the presence of all the ex-Espada. It was an odd request seeing how most of the Gotei 13 was still terrified of them. As she trekked through the Seireitei with them in tow, Yoruichi could feel a high concentration of reiatsu coming from the 1st Division barracks. It felt like every high-ranking officer was there. _This is strange. Very strange indeed_.

* * *

Orihime took a seat next to Unohana. She felt a little light-headed for some reason. Before her, there was a field of people dressed like Unohana. She saw that they all held weapons. A tall woman came up to Unohana and handed her a sheathed nodachi. Orihime would not have pegged Unohana for a fighter, but that would explain the woman's subtle mannerisms and her quick reflexes. Orihime had tripped numerous times over the new shihakusho she wore and Unohana had caught her before hit the ground each time.

Something almost caused Orihime to stop breathing. She turned her head and saw a woman approaching the field. She held a similar aura to Unohana, but Orihime knew she should be terrified of this woman. Unohana hid her strength behind a smile. This new woman let everyone know her strength was superior.

"Any idea why Satoru-soutaicho brought us all out here?" Rukia asked Ichigo. She hoped he had an answer but he just shook his head. She noticed Satoru approaching the group of shinigami in the field. Shinji, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Unohana sat on bleachers along the sides. Rukia's eyes widened when she noticed a redhead next to Unohana. "Orihime?"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime sitting next to Unohana. The girl looked like she had no idea what was going on. Ichigo opened his mouth to call out to her but Satoru appeared before him. He looked down at his shorter superior. She gave him a smirk and moved around him. She released a bit of her reiatsu to gain everyone's attention.

"Unohana-san, what's going on? Who is that woman?" Orihime asked quietly.

"That is Satoru Midori. She is the soutaicho. Right now, she's about to hold a demonstration," Unohana replied.

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Demonstration? What kind of demonstration?"

Unohana sighed. She smiled and looked at Orihime. "One that will have me cleaning up the mess."

The highest-ranking officers of every division sans the 4th, 5th, 8th, and 13th divisions stood around. Only the leaders of the excluded divisions sat out. Their fukutaichos stood on the field in their place. Satoru stood in the center of the group with everyone looking at her. Once she was sure she had their undivided attention, she began speaking.

On the sidelines, Shinji and Kyoraku watched the group with a bit of interest. "Who do you think will be the last one standing?" Kyoraku asked. He saw Shinji shrug. "Think she'll use _Sakayume_? I daresay she'd have an incredible advantage if she does."

"Midori doesn't need to use her zanpakuto in order to win this fight. If she does use it I'll be genuinely surprised. Her swordsmanship, speed, and kido should be enough," Shinji refuted.

"But to only use those skills against the cream of the crop?" Kyoraku countered.

Ukitake sighed from his position above them on the makeshift bleachers. "Both of you know this will be a schooling. I don't understand why this is even up for discussion," he said. Shinji and Kyoraku chuckled, agreeing with their friend.

Satoru finished telling her subordinates exactly what she expected out of them. She wanted their best moves and their shikai to be put on display. The other shinigami had looked around at each other, wondering how they were going to go about conducting this experiment. The soutaicho sighed and raised a single finger. "Well, if you all won't attack me first..."

A white hot _Byakurai_ went flying randomly through the crowd of shinigami. Many jumped out of the way and an unsuspecting Zaraki took the blast. That was all it took to spur the man into action. He charged forward, getting ready to swing down at the much smaller woman. He realized that he was attacking air a second too late. Then he fell forward as Satoru pushed off of him from the top of his head. She smirked as she heard him muttering something about _mousy women_. The battle began in earnest afterwards.

Byakuya watched from a distance. Renji had already left his side to join the fray. It was most of the fukutaichos that were fighting at the moment. Needless to say, it was not going well. Satoru was beyond formidable and she was making her subordinates look like new students at the Shinō Academy. The only taicho was that was actively trying to fight (and doing more damage to the others than Satoru) was Zaraki.

_If she so chose, she could floor every one of them with her reiatsu alone_, Byakuya thought. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a flash of blood. The fukutaichos paused and cleared apart just enough for Byakuya to see Kira go down. There was a long pause as everyone looked warily at the soutaicho. _She's not aiming to kill, but she is aiming to maim_. Byakuya slowly drew his own zanpakuto.

"And it looks like Kira-fukutaicho is the first casualty of the _Satoru War_," Kyoraku said.

Satoru looked out of the corner of her eye to see Ichigo approaching her. She smirked and pointed at him. He went down in a binding spell, screaming all kinds of obscenities at her. She hid her smile and went back to concentrating on her other opponents. _Zabimaru_ and _Kazeshini_ were coming at her from different angles. To their surprise, she sidestepped _Zabimaru_ while grabbing _Kazeshini's_ chain. As _Zabimaru_ retracted she wrapped the chain around the whip-like weapon. Hisagi's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. Renji noticed too late and was taken completely by surprise when Hisagi crashed awkwardly into him.

Yoruichi and the ex-Espada came up to the training ground and paused at the entrance. This was definitely not what they had expected to see. Satoru was steadily fighting off shinigami. Yoruichi looked over to where the seniors sat. Of course, the men were watching jovially while Unohana appeared worried. Yoruichi smiled when she noticed Orihime clenching her fists and wincing every time someone would take a hit. The were-cat went over to them.

"Hello, Shihouin-san," Unohana said without looking at her. "Come to watch the mess Satoru-dono is making?"

The slender were-cat sat down next to Unohana with a laugh. "She asked me to bring the Arrancar that Kisuke has been harboring here. I assume she wants to fight them as well." Yoruichi noticed that those who had not joined the fray yet. "So what about them?"

Unohana looked to where Yoruichi was gesturing. "I assume they are waiting for their fukutaichos to be defeated before they attack. The only one who didn't wait was Zaraki and I'm guessing that's because Satoru attacked him first."

Satoru had yet to draw her zanpakuto. She was slightly amazed at the resilience a lot of the fukutaichos had. Unless she knocked them out cold, they would gather their resolve and come after again. If this kept up, she would never finish. She held her left palm out, sending a _Shakkaho_ at Mashiro at breakneck speed while simultaneously drawing her zanpakuto.

Rukia skidded to a halt and ducked as Mashiro sailed over her head. By the time she stood up, Satoru was in front of her. Rukia had no time to defend herself as she was cut down with a single slash. Satoru looked down at her as she slouched to the ground. The wound wasn't life-threatening in the least, but Rukia would not be getting back up from it. Satoru turned from Rukia and set her sights on her next prey.

Hinamori took a step back as she saw Satoru look at her. She barely saw the soutaicho make a move. She instinctively pointed her zanpakuto. "Snap, _Tobiume_!"

Satoru was not expecting such an attack to come from Hinamori. Though she dodged it deftly, she took note of Hinamori's ability. It was no wonder she was a kido master. She quickly took Hinamori down and was immediately parrying Yumichika next. The moment their zanpakuto touched, Satoru's eyes widened. She looked Yumichika in the eye. "This is not your true ability," she said so that only he could hear.

Yumichika's facial expression went through several phases. "What do you mean? This is my zanpakuto."

"Oh I'm sure it is not." Satoru used her left hand to shoot a _Sokatsui_ at an approaching Zaraki. Figuring that it would barely delay Zaraki, she let up off of Yumichika and slashed vertically. Just as Yumichika fell to her feet, Satoru was blocking Zaraki again. "You are really persistent, Zaraki-taicho," she said calmly. Compared to her small stature, Zaraki was a behemoth.

The smile Zaraki donned was like a serial killer seeing the perfect prey. "I haven't had this much fun in a few months, soutaicho. Plus, it's not every day I fight supposedly the strongest shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen," he said happily.

Satoru smirked up at him. She lazily shot a _Soren Sokatsui_ at Ikkaku and Iba. "You flatter me, Zaraki-taicho. However, I am not the strongest shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen." She pushed Zaraki back, separating them. Clearly surprised by this move, Zaraki stumbled backwards and saw the hand movements Satoru was making quickly. "Bakudo no. Ninety-nine Part One: _Kin_," she said quietly.

Kyoraku whistled. "It's always amused me when she pulls off spells like that so easily. Think that'll hold Zaraki-taicho?"

"If one of us had done it, probably not. You have to remember that Midori's kido is next level shit." Shinji winced as Mashiro and Ikkaku went down. "That seems to be the last of the small fry."

"My Nanao-chan is still standing..." Kyoraku whispered with a smile. "So are Ichimaru and Hiyori-san."

Everything came to a crashing halt when a powerful reiatsu slammed into everyone's senses. Satoru even paused right as she was about to take down Nanao. Everyone looked towards the general direction of the overwhelming reiatsu. It was coming from _inside_ the Seireitei.

Gin came up beside Satoru as she stared off in the distance. She was looking towards the 2nd Division. "What do you think it is, Satoru-san?" The shorter woman looked at him. "Feels like a hollow."

"That it does, Ichimaru." Satoru looked away from him and towards Soifon. "A hollow has appeared in the Second Division. From what I'm gathering, they entered the Nest of Maggots," she said.

Soifon narrowed her eyes. "The Nest of Maggots? Why would they..."

"I don't know, Soifon-taicho. But you had better find out." Satoru looked around at the others. "We're finished for now. This threat must be taken care of first." Then she was gone.

* * *

Monserrat leaned against the wall in the Nest of Maggots. Watching Anemoon feed was an interesting sight to say the least. As she fed, her hair began to grow back. It was a curious sight. By the time it was halfway down her back, she'd cleared a big portion of the prison out. A lot of the inmates were cowering in different areas. Anemoon devoured their entire soul, leaving only their clothes as remnants that they even existed.

"Shinigami are approaching quickly," Anemoon intoned as she tossed a recently vacated yukata over her shoulder. "They are powerful. Go back to Hueco Mundo."

Monserrat raised an eyebrow. "Aizen-sama said not to leave you alone."

"There is a high probability that you will get killed. Aizen-sama will not like it if I come back alone when two of us left." Anemoon sucked another one of the cowering souls up. "Leave now, Monserrat." She looked in his general direction. Monserrat did not like being bossed around in the least. However, he still opened up a _garganta_ and slipped through it. Anemoon polished off the rest of the souls in one swoop and surveyed the area for more reiatsu.

* * *

Soifon inhaled deeply as she burst into the Nest of Maggots. Mashiro came up behind her and made a little squeak when she took in the sights. The perpetrator was standing in the center of the large room. She was surrounded by the empty yukata of the prisoners. Soifon frowned and started to move forward. A hand on her shoulder stopped her movements. She turned to look up. "Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "This is the hollow that attacked me in Hueco Mundo. I'm surprised Aizen got to her. She seemed pretty independent," she said. "She's incredibly dangerous and very fast. She also has..." Yoruichi paused when she felt Anemoon's reiatsu disappear. The Espada also disappeared from their sight.

"She's outside!" Mashiro yelled. She turned and ran out of the prison with Yoruichi and Soifon following closely.

Outside, Anemoon walked slowly back up the path that lead away from the prison and back towards the 2nd Division's barracks. She walked as if she had all the time in the world. She felt the wind being displaced as one of the shinigami passed her. Anemoon came to a stop, waiting for her adversary to speak.

Soifon was unsure about how to approach this hollow. From what she gathered so far, the hollow had consumed every soul in the Nest of Maggots. There was no one left, not even the warden. "State your business, hollow," she said.

"I was hungry," was Anemoon's simple answer. She said it as if it was an everyday occurrence that Arrancar appeared in the Seireitei and devoured souls. "Were those men in that prison of some value? I was under the impression that they were dangerous to Soul Society and would not be missed."

"That's not the point. You are intruding and as such I will take you down," Soifon retorted. She silently released _Suzumebachi_. Yoruichi caught Soifon as she attacked Anemoon. She came between them before Soifon could get too close. Soifon looked up at her former mentor. "Yoruichi-sama, I need to do my job. Release me."

Yoruichi shook her head. "Attacking this one like that will do you no good, Soifon. She's far too strong and fast. It was even hard for me to outrun her," she warned. Soifon's frown deepened. She was fast, but Yoruichi was still faster. If even Yoruichi struggled against this hollow, Soifon did not stand much of a chance.

Anemoon's head tuned to the right slightly. She stilled, as if she was listening to something. "The shinigami from the forest... You should be dead," she said. Her milky eyes narrowed. "You should never have survived."

"What?" Yoruichi faced Anemoon. "What can I say? I'm a trooper."

Anemoon shook her head. "It should be impossible for any being to recover from the amount of reiatsu I attacked you with. I left you dying," she said.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what Anemoon was talking about. Her reiatsu should've consumed Yoruichi's own. Yoruichi thought back to how troubled Orihime appeared as she rejected it. While it was not beyond her abilities to do so, Orihime had noticeably put more energy into doing it.

"I do not like being denied my kills," Anemoon whispered. Yoruichi and Soifon barely had time to react as Anemoon's hair tore between the two. The two split up, jumping up into the trees. Anemoon whipped her head around, focusing on Mashiro. Ready for the attack, Mashiro jumped up, calling on her hollow mask. The hollow was clearly confused by the sudden change in Mashiro's reiatsu. She was slow to react to Mashiro's attack.

"_Super Mashiro Kick_!" Mashiro came down on Anemoon's head.

The explosion nearly knocked Yoruichi and Soifon from the trees. The dust blew away quickly with the sudden release of reiatsu. Yoruichi and Soifon dropped from the trees under the pressure. When they looked up, they saw Mashiro was being held up by the neck by Anemoon's hair. With her free right hand, Anemoon reached for Mashiro's right leg; the leg she used to kick with.

* * *

Satoru opened her eyes. She looked at the former Espada that sat in her office. Orihime was also in the room, looking around at the other strange individuals nervously. She felt horribly out-of-place and plain among the obviously powerful beings. Satoru noted her anxiousness. "Inoue-san, would you like to assist me?" she asked. Orihime appeared shocked that she had been addressed. Before answering, Satoru continued. "Would you accompany... Cifer-san to the Second Division?"

Orihime appeared confused. She had no idea who _Cifer-san_ was. She hesitantly looked around the room. She noticed the little green-haired girl motioning to the shortest guy in the group. Though he was the slightest in the group, he appeared to be the most intimidating. Orihime felt extremely small as he looked over at her. She waved meekly, unsure of how to go about her next actions.

"Well, you better get to it, Cifer-san. I'm sure Soifon-taicho would appreciate your help."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, Satoru-soutaicho." He turned and strode past Orihime towards the door. "Come, woman." He never stopped walking. Orihime looked at Satoru and then at Ulquiorra. She huffed and followed him out.

He was already standing outside the building. Apparently he was waiting for her. Orihime caught up with him and stopped. "You walk so fast! I can't keep up if you walk that fast," she said. Ulquiorra glanced at her. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her around the waist and took off.

* * *

Anemoon tossed Mashiro's severed leg away and her hair released Mashiro from its hold. Mashiro attempted to move away from Anemoon. Her hair went to attack again but it was quickly cut off. Anemoon flinched at the sharp pain. She was still not as strong as she had been. Her hair was still quite vulnerable. "You would do well to leave me be, shinigami. You do not have the power to defeat me."

Soifon took Yoruichi's place, her zanpakuto still released. Since Yoruichi had sliced a good deal of Anemoon's hair off, her defenses were a bit down. Anemoon did not seem willing to draw her own weapon and fight. She steadily dodged everything Soifon threw at her. Yoruichi tended to the critically wounded Mashiro, managing to quell some of the bleeding from her severed leg. She blinked when she felt an approaching reiatsu. Turning around, she saw Soifon go after Anemoon. The hollow slipped past her, preparing a _cero_.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi yelled. The other woman turned around just to see the light of the _cero_. Anemoon released it quickly. Soifon barely had time to react, but before she could, the _cero_ was being blocked.

Orihime coughed as she was deposited on the ground. Ulquiorra had wasted little time arriving on the scene. She protested a good bit of the way. Then he had just dropped her on the ground. She noticed a bright white light coming from in front of her. Ulquiorra was blocking it. For a moment, she could see him standing in front of a larger man, reflecting a red blast of some sort with his bare hand. The image was gone as soon as it came. _What was that_?

Anemoon was again unhappy when she felt her _cero_ meet with some resistance. She was starting to get frustrated with her inability to acquire a decent kill. She stood still, letting the dust clear and her irritation to quell. Her eyebrows furrowed when she finally noticed who deflected her _cero_. "I should've known it was you. None of these shinigami stands a chance against my _cero_," she said quietly.

"That was relatively weak, even for you," Ulquiorra said. What he said was true; her _cero_ had been weak for a hollow of her status. Still, it left him with a burned hand. Had she been at full power she would have easily relieved him of it. He replaced the hand in his pocket before continuing. "I never pegged you to be the one to take orders from anyone; a man at that."

"I could say the same for you. However, boredom is a killer. Any way I can amuse myself is welcome."

"Eating helpless souls is _amusing_?"

"No. It is necessary."

Yoruichi and Soifon were a bit confused. While they were thankful for the general distraction, the former Espada's conversation with the current Espada was a little disconcerting. It was not odd that they would know one another. Yoruichi figured Ulquiorra would know this hollow as he had warned her before her journey to the forest. But they spoke as though they were quite familiar with one another. The fact that Ulquiorra had not immediately attacked her spoke volumes.

"I cannot let you leave," Ulquiorra said as he drew his own zanpakuto.

Anemoon cocked her head to the side. "You draw your weapon against me, Cifer?"

"I do, Betelgeuse." Ulquiorra held his zanpakuto out towards her. He knew he had little chance against her. Anemoon did not appear happy with his response and a true frown spread across her face. She drew her own zanpakuto and let the tip touch the rocky path. The ground shook and a small crater was created around Anemoon's feet.

Orihime had a sudden sense of déjà vu. For a moment, she could see Ulquiorra in the same position, but he was facing someone else; someone who wore black like the shinigami. She shook her head to get the image out of her head and concentrated on the scene in front of her. _Why does this all seem familiar_?

Ulquiorra had little time to react. Anemoon slipped through his _pesquisa_ but from experience he knew where she would attack first. He blocked her first strike to his sternum effortlessly. Ulquiorra's frown deepened because of how easy it was to do so. There was little force behind her strike. Ulquiorra pushed her away and Anemoon landed back in the small crater. Her feet had barely settled in the dust before she was attacking again. Ulquiorra slashed vertically, but only hit an after-image. His eyes widened when he felt her behind him.

"Ulquiorra!" Yoruichi yelled. She had begun to stand but paused when she saw what happened.

Everything had come to a halt. Anemoon's attack was blocked by something bright and orange. Ulquiorra immediately recognized the shield. In fact, a wave of déjà vu passed over him as well. This had happened before, but he had been the one who was blocked. He turned his eyes over to Orihime as the shield began to crack. She was staring at them with wide eyes, unsure of what had just happened.

Anemoon sighed as the shield broke apart, releasing her zanpakuto. She turned her body to face Orihime. She knew the girl was there but her reiatsu had been inconsequential so Anemoon had not given her a second thought. Then just as she attacked Ulquiorra, the girl's reiatsu had spiked drastically. In comparison to those who surrounded her, it was still infinitesimal but for Anemoon to even notice it was rare over her own was a feat. Then Anemoon realized who the girl was.

_This is the one Aizen wanted dead. I'm surprised the shinigami found her so quickly_, Anemoon mused silently. She could practically feel the fear rolling off the girl in waves. _I wonder if it is me she fears or the power she just used_. The _Primera_ faced Ulquiorra and the others again.

"I have no more business here." Anemoon walked past Orihime. The girl just stood still as stone as Anemoon came towards her. Anemoon stopped right next to Orihime. She turned her head to the redhead. "You have very beautiful... reiatsu," she whispered before continuing to walk.

Soifon ran forward. "You can't just leave!" she yelled. Ulquiorra grabbed her around her waist. "How dare you touch me! Let me go!"

"She does not wish to continue this battle. It would be unwise to fight her while she is unwilling. It would be suicide," Ulquiorra said. He noticed the severely injured Mashiro. "You have other priorities right now." Soifon cursed under her breath and watched Anemoon open her _garganta_. The Espada stepped in and did not look back.

* * *

Harribel tapped her foot irritably. She'd been irritable the entire time she was in Soul Society. Being cooped up in Satoru's office was not helping, either. She looked at the owner of the office. Satoru was at her desk, reclining with her eyes closed. Rolling her own eyes, Harribel sighed audibly. The soutaicho did not move. "Is there a reason you sent Ulquiorra out there with Inoue-san?"

Satoru hummed softly but did not open her eyes. "I wanted to see if I could trigger Inoue-san's memories. Only a memory of significance would work. Knowing her history with Cifer-san, I think he would be best to pull a rather important memory from her. She needs to remember what her powers are. Now that she's a plus, the manifestations of her spirit will most likely become sealed in a zanpakuto."

"You mean to make Inoue-san a shinigami?"

"As a plus, that is the only way to go. Her powers would be of great use."

"You're using her," Nel said, her voice tinged with a bit of malice. "You sent both her and Ulquiorra out there with no guarantee that any of that would happen. You could have just sent them to their deaths. I can feel that hollow from here. It's the same one that attacked Yoruichi-san."

Satoru opened her eyes and looked at Nel. "Really? I only heard descriptions of the hollow. I wonder what it would be in Soul Society eating souls for..."

"A hollow of that much power cannot go without a mass feeding every six or so months. It's hard to keep track of time in Hueco Mundo, but someone like that hollow will just wait until the hunger for souls becomes overwhelming," Starrk said in a low voice.

"I take it you have been through this, Starrk-san," Satoru stated. Starrk's answer came with a yawn and a nod. "Well then, we'll just have to tighten up security. I can't have a hollow going on a feeding frenzy whenever they get hungry. As for what you said," Satoru looked at Nel again, "I'm perfectly aware of the situation I placed Cifer and Inoue in. Indeed it was a gamble on my part. However, fortune favors the brave and I'll do what I need to do in order for things to work out. If they had failed, then clearly they were not strong enough to assist me in this conflict."

A long moment of awkward silence passed before Grimmjow snickered quietly. "You're cold-blooded, lady. I'm sure you and Aizen would've made a great team," he retorted snidely.

"Really, Jaegerjaquez-san? It's funny that you say that. My own fukutaicho told me the same thing not too long ago." Satoru looked pointedly at Gin. He just smiled and waved at everyone else. "I don't care what comparisons you make of me to Aizen. He is not me and I am not him. We may have a similar way of operating, but trust me when I say we have two totally different goals and I will do anything to attain mine. I'm wondering if he is willing to do the same."

Harribel raised a golden eyebrow. "Even sacrifice your own subordinates and allies?" she inquired.

Satoru stared long and hard at Harribel. "Without a second thought, Harribel-san. I can only hope you are ready to do the same to me should the situation ever arise."

Her words came off colder than she would have liked, but Satoru did not regret saying them. From the hurt look on their faces, she could tell that she had gained no friends and probably lost a little trust from the former Espada. That was a price she would have to pay.

* * *

"You are lucky this hollow did not feel the need to rip out more vital body parts, Kuna-fukutaicho," Unohana mumbled as she examined Mashiro's amputated leg. The green-haired woman was moaning behind her. "The wound must be cleaned thoroughly before I begin the reattachment. I would prefer if Inoue-san could do it, but she has yet to regain her full powers."

"That's fine, Unohana-taicho. Ow!" Mashiro looked up at Kensei. He was clearly unhappy with her. "What'd you do that for? I'm not even in your division anymore so you can't _discipline_ me any longer," she said.

Kensei growled down at her. "Then why did you request my presence, idiot? Besides, this is what you get for going into a fight headfirst without knowing what you were up against." He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"You don't know anything, Kensei. I didn't go in _headfirst_." Mashiro gestured to where her left leg would usually be. "I went in _leg first_."

* * *

"You are late returning, Anemoon."

Anemoon had purposely taken her time to get back to Las Noches through the _garganta_. It was not safe to dally in the void between worlds, but she needed to relax before reentering Hueco Mundo. As expected, Aizen was awaiting her arrival in her quarters. "I wanted to see if I had regained my power back, Aizen-sama. There was no need for you to be concerned." She walked past him without sparing him even a glance in his general direction. She went straight for the terrace and looked out at the fake sunny desert. "I might need to continue to replenish myself with some lesser hollows over the next few days, but I will be at my best for you soon."

Aizen smirked. He still had yet to fully understand Anemoon's personality. It changed so frequently. It was if she was many people in one body. That could be expected seeing how she probably had devoured more souls in her lifetime than there are people in the living world. The only thing that was consistent was that she responded to her name. He could sense that she was hiding something from him, but he did not speak on it. He walked up behind her and took a lock of her silver hair into his hands. Anemoon did not even flinch. "If you must leave to do more feeding, make sure you stay close to Las Noches. I wouldn't want to have to send Ferrol and Monserrat after you again." With a burst of shunpo, he was gone.

The _Primera_ narrowed her milky eyes. Something felt off about Aizen's reiatsu. It was subtle, but it was there. She quickly dismissed it as being affected by that girl from earlier. _I'm sure he knew I was hiding something. Oh well_.

* * *

"Byakuya-san, do you think you could do me a favor?"

Byakuya was a bit startled as Satoru suddenly appeared through the window to the room he sat in. He was working on his calligraphy when the woman had just appeared. He blinked a few times, removing the confusion from his face. "What is it you need, Sa... Midori-san?"

Satoru smiled at his use of her given name as she approached him. She sat down across from him. "I need you to help Inoue-san with a few basic skills. Sending her to the academy would require too much time. I need you to try and work with her to find her spirits again. She has the power, she just needs a little push in the right direction. I would do it myself, but I'm already teaching three people. Do you mind helping me?"

"Why me?" Byakuya asked. It was odd that she come to him for something. She was better off enlisting the help of Urahara or Yoruichi before him.

"Because I asked you to, Byakuya-san." Satoru's smile made another appearance. It was amazing how her smile made her look younger than him when he knew she was a great deal older. She watched Byakuya nod slowly and her smile widened. "Thank you very much, Byakuya-san. Inoue-san will be over to see you soon." With that, she disappeared through the window.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry about this delay. I go through major ruts where I can't write a thing. They usually don't last this long though. I'll update the rest of my stories soon as well.**


End file.
